My Life Would Suck Without You
by Kimblekn
Summary: AH OOC Bella moves to Forks to be with Charlie and her brother Emmett. Also to escape her past! When she meets Edward will she fall in love and be happy? Will James return? What about her new two best friends? How are they alike? Criticism is welcome!
1. New school and introductions!

**(Welcome to My Life Would Suck Without You! Yes the title of a song by Kelly Clarkson! I thought it was appropriate! This is an ALL human version of Twilight! So some things you should know! Ok I don't remember Bella's entire schedule so I'm just winging it. I remember English was first I think, then you had Trig. 6****th**** period was biology and 7****th**** gym. Lunch was right before biology. She had to have some sort of social studies in there and Spanish, but I'm still missing one class so I'll put in a cooking class! You know like Food and Fitness! Home Ec. That's what you need to know! Are you ready for this messed up story? I am! Read and Review!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful series that is the Twilight series!**

Bella POV

I was sitting in my bed – stalling. This was the morning I had to go to Forks high in the rainy small, depressing town which is Forks, Washington. Let's just say that I was _not _excited about this. My mom got remarried though, and Phil travels a lot. She was staying with me but she wasn't happy. They say if you love something let it go. I loved nothing more than my mom. Traveling would make her happy though. I finally got myself off my bed and I got dressed, not caring what I wore, but that wasn't new. I pulled on an old pair of jeans and a T-Shirt then I grabbed my jacket and headed down stairs. I grabbed a quick bowl of cereal and saw a note from Charlie – my dad.

Bella,

I have to go to work early from now on, sorry I forgot to tell you. Would you wake up Emmett for me, he sleeps like a bear.

Charlie

Ah, so it was my job to wake up my bear of a brother, I almost forgot about him. He had been living with my dad, while I had been living with my mom. Now that I was living with daddy dearest I got to hang out with my brother more often – this year only though. He was graduating, along with his girlfriend. I've never met her before but I've heard about her. Emmett is nervous for us to meet; I guess Rosalie doesn't play well with others. I ran upstairs to wake him up.

"Emmett come on your going to be late!" I said trying my best to shake him.

"Is that all you got lil sis?" He asked – his eyes shooting open. He jumped up then and lightly pushed me out of the way. "Are you gonna change or are you going to watch we dress? Is Florida that messed up?" He joked and I ran out of the room and down out the door. I stopped in my tracks. There was an old truck in the drive way and it was beautiful. On the hood had a folded up piece of paper that said "To Bella!" Now I'm not a screamer and I usually don't get overexcited but I have to admit I did scream. And jumped. I heard laughter from behind me. Emmett always did find my reactions to things hilarious. My cheeks turned bright pink.

"You're acting like Alice!" He laughed and I was confused.

"Alice?"

"Rosalie – my girlfriend, has a twin brother named Jasper and his girl friend is Alice. She's excited about you coming; she's like a pixie I swear!" Wow, so they already had a nice little group. I definitely wouldn't fit in. A fifth wheel I guess.

"So it's the four of you?" I asked climbing in my new truck.

"No five. Alice has a brother named Edward. He keeps to himself though – even in the group. Here you might need these!" He handed me my keys with a huge smile. So I wouldn't be the only loner. Whatever I would still try and not hover around them too much. They weren't my friends after all. Just Emmett's and we were _very _different people.

"Thanks! You want a ride or something?" I asked him and he laughed.

"I have my jeep! I wouldn't be seen dead in that piece of junk Charlie bought for you! I have to pick up Rose anyways!" He ran off to his jeep then. My truck wasn't that big of a piece of junk. I _loved _it! It matched my personality perfectly. I drove to school listening to my faint music. I had to stop at the office to get my schedule, though. The secretary was very nice and I got my schedule. I had English first period and then trig. I hated Trig. With a passion. I then had Spanish for 3rd. 4th was Food and Fitness (Home Ec. They just don't call it that anymore.) 5th was World History then I had lunch. 6th was Biology which should be easy for me considering I was in an Advanced class in Phoenix. 7th was the worst class – Gym. I was extremely clumsy and couldn't play _any _sports.

I made it to first period five minutes before the bell rang. I was the only person in the room besides the teacher. He told what seat to sit in and I obeyed. He also gave me some sheets of paper and I shifted through them absent-mindedly. They told me that for this class we were reading Romeo and Juliet right now. They just started it though and I had already read it plenty of times. It was one of my favorites. It was already March and this was the second to last book we would be reading. They were behind on this book so reading at home was necessary. People started to file in, but not many. Still two minutes till class started. My mind started wondering away from me but some annoying looking kid interrupted my day dreaming.

"Hi! I'm Eric Yorkie! You must be Isabella Swan! Everybody's been talking about you!" Of course they had. I finally came home to my father and Brother. Forks was a small town – people talked. I briefly let myself wonder about all the rumors that might be going around about me. "Isabella are you in there?" Eric joked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Call me Bella," I said dryly – already bored with this seemingly too friendly guy.

"Ok Bella! So how do you like Forks?" He asked – not catching onto my boredom.

"It rains too much. I hate the rain!" I said – disgusted.

"It'll grow on you!" He said – absolutely sure of himself. He talked until the teacher told him to sit down; I just mainly nodded my head during it. Completely bored of the conversation. The bell finally rang and I got up to leave but tripped over my feet. My books went everywhere.

"Oh here let me help!" A different but similarly annoying voice said. He gathered up my books and helped me up. "I'm Mike! You must be Isabella Swan! We've all been waiting for you to come!"

"It's Bella," I said taking my books and walking towards the door.

"So what class do you have next?" He asked hopefully.

"Trig. You?" He was a little annoying but not too bad. I could _never _like him like he liked me though. I knew that instantly. Oh well I would just have to make that _very _clear.

"Aw darn," he muttered – not wanting me to hear. "Nope but I'll see you later Isab-Bella!" He walked away happily.

"I really hope not," I muttered to myself and heard some one laughing lightly.

"Mike can be annoying can't he?" A cute little black haired girl said. Obviously the one who was laughing. She looked about my age but was so much prettier than me. She had one of the smiles and voices that just made you smile. So I did.

"Yes he can!" I laughed back.

"I'm Alice! And who…" She got cut off by the bell. "Oh! We have to go! I heard you say you had Trig. I don't! That's too bad, I like you! I can tell we're going to be great friends! I'll see you later!" She ran off after than and I ran to trig. I was a minute late. Oops.

"I'm Bella Swan!" I told the teacher who was glaring at me. He then stopped and smiled warmly at me.

"I'll excuse your tardiness this one time but don't let it happen again!" He scolded me.

"I won't!" I promised.

"Ok sit in that empty seat there besides Jessica!" I had no idea who Jessica was! I turned around and there was a pretty girl waving at me and she was sitting next to an empty seat. She must be Jessica! I sat down.

"Hi," I said tentivly. She smiled hugely at me.

"Oh my god! You must be Isabella Swan! The new girl! I can't believe it! We're gonna be great friends! The best! I like totally know all the gossip and what not! It'll…" She got cut off by the teacher telling her to be quiet. I had to stifle a laugh. While this was the second time some overly excited girl told me we were going to be great friends I didn't believe Jessica as much as Alice. I didn't even like Jessica the fraction of the amount I liked Alice. Jessica was annoying while Alice was just pure awesome. I sat listening to the teacher for the rest of the hour, and then it was time for Spanish. Lucky me I had this class with Jessica also. I took the empty seat besides her and she chattered on through the whole class. When the bell rang she turned to me.

"Bella do you want to sit with me at lunch?" She asked completely throwing me off. But hey this would keep me from interfering with Emmett's happy life. I told her yes. I mean why should he have to change his happy life because his little sister came home. World history was interesting but then again when is it not? I loved world history almost as much as English but not quite. When it was time for lunch I found Jessica by her locker and waited for her. She talked on endlessly about some thing or another and we finally arrived at lunch. I got the horrible food and she led me to her table. Oh great! I though. Erik and Mike were there. There were a bunch of her friends but the only one's I noticed where a boy named Tyler flirting with a snotty looking girl named Lauren. Also this shy girl named Lauren who I figured could be a good friend; she had the same shyness I did. I briefly noticed that Emmett was sitting with none of the friends who told me he would. He was sitting with a bunch of foot ball players probably since he was the star player. He saw me and nodded at me – doing a famous Emmett grin when he saw I had friends. I gave him a small wave back and focused back on my "friends." Jessica was starring at me like I was an idiot.

"He's taken! Don't even _waste _you're time!" She told me snottily.

"On who Emmett?" She nodded a yes in response and I started cracking up laughing. I heard a couple people mumble "Yup definitely Emmett's sister. Acts like him."

"What's so _funny_?" She hissed at me. It made me laugh more.

"Emmett's my _brother_! HA!" Everyone else at the table – except the girl named Lauren and Jessica – started laughing.

"Oh," was all she said before she got up and left. I noticed then that Emmett got up and went over to an empty table. A beautiful blonde joined him first, then a blonde guy who looked like he was in pain, then the girl with black hair – Alice it must be, then a shockingly beautiful guy with bronze hair who took my breath a little bit. They all had to pull themselves away from their cliques. I wondered why they were doing this – lunch started five minutes ago. I looked at my group again.

"Are you gonna join them?" Mike asked me.

"Why?" I was confused and my confusion made Mike smile.

"Never mind!" Just then I got hit in the back of my head by something.

"What the he…" I exclaimed but stopped when I heard the loud laughter of my brother. I turned to glare at him knowing he was the one who hit me. But in truth I was trying to hold back laughter. He was smiling widely and motioning for me to join him. The tall blonde person asked him something and he started whispering. The black haired girl…Alice started jumping up and down, the blonde – Rosalie, I figured, laughed and started motioning for me to join too, The tall blonde haired guy – Jasper just sat back in his seat and starred at Alice. It was easy to put the names to their faces from the descriptions I got from Emmett. The last one – the most beautiful one – must be Edward. He looked _nothing _like Alice and they were brother and sister! But then again I and Emmett looked nothing alike. I mean Emmett was giant! He was 6 something and had massive muscles! Then he had blue eyes and black curly hair. I on the other hand was 5'4, was skinny yet still curvy, had dark brown eyes, and had straight brown hair with a hint of red in it. We looked _nothing _alike. Emmett motioned me to join him again, this time everyone was starring trying to see what I would do. It was obvious that no one ever got invited to sit by them. I shook my head no and turned to look at my "friends." It was silent for 5 minutes before I heard Emmett laughing his obnoxious laugh again, but I didn't dare look over. I mean they didn't really want me to sit with them did they? I was just a burden!

"Hi!" An excited voice that I'd heard before said causing me to jump and shriek. Alice.

"God Alice! Don't do that!" I exclaimed putting my hand to my heart. She laughed at my show of theatrics and I joined in. Her laugh sounded like music.

"Wow Bella! Hey you should join us!" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to impose."

"Trust me you won't be! _Everyone _wants to meet you! Come on! Please! _For me?_" She pleaded. I didn't know why but even though I just met her I couldn't withstand her pleading.

"Fine," I grumbled and she screamed excitedly. "God Alice can you scream any more high pitched? That made my ears bleed!"

"Come on!" She pulled me over to the table where my brother was and sat me in between her and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett was on one side of me with Alice on the other.

"Hey lil sis!" Emmett boomed. I just glared.

"Emmett," I said sourly. He laughed in return.

"God Emmett you can be _so _annoying!" Rosalie said before looking around Emmett to me. "I'm Rosalie Hale – Emmett's girlfriend!" I shook her extended hand.

"I knew. I've heard so much about you!" Which wasn't a lie because last night I did. Only about her though. The others I found out about this morning which you saw.

"Oh did you now! I hope you know you can't believe half of it!" She said with a laugh.

"Oh no it was all good – trust me! I was getting nauseous about how he _bragged _about you. "Oh Bells! You're going to just _love _Rose! She's a little hard to get along with but is the prettiest thing in the world! She's so smart too! GOD! She does _nothing _wrong! Well she had _one _stupid moment and that was going out with me! But now she can't get enough of the old Emster!" I mocked Emmett. That was actually what he said to me though. We were all laughing even Emmett.

"Thanks Bells!" He pretended to pout but I could tell he _really _didn't mind. He was deeply in love wasn't he? Wow. Whipped too. HA!

"Wow Emmett! You're so fricken whipped!" Jasper exclaimed and we all started laughing again. "By the way I'm Jasper Hale Rosalie's twin, but you probably knew that didn't you?" I nodded and he laughed.

"I'm Edward Manson and the overexcited "little girl" over there is my sister Alice Cullen." Edward reached his hand to me and I shook it. There was electricity flowing through the touch. I pulled my hand away and realized what he said. Why did him and his sister have different last names? Alice must have noticed my expression cause she cut in.

"Edward is adopted if that's what you're looking so confused about!" I nodded my head and they all laughed. We joked on for the next hour and then lunch was over.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called.

"Yea?"

"Well if you want to come over to my house after school today you can! It just has to be at 6:30 because I was dance directly after school! But I would _love _to have you for dinner! The rest of the group is going to be there too!" That shocked me. She already wants me to hang out with her. That was fast!

"I'd love to Alice!" It was then time to head over to biology! _Great!_

**(I hope you guys liked this! I know what your thinking: that there's not a lot happening in this story! It's just high school with no drama in the Twilight world! But how could high school have no drama? Trust me: the drama WILL indeed come! Because I have a few tricks up my sleeves! It'll be worth the wait! Ok Review Please!)**


	2. Memories and breakdowns!

**(Hey Chapter two time! YAY! We don't get through dinner with the Cullen's! I'm sorry! I hope you like it! You have some surprises! You also learn more about Bella's life in phoenix! :D I hope you like it! I leave you with a lot of unanswered questions! Guess what? I sprained my ankle :0! It hurts! I love all my reviewers! Two shout outs! One to DaSweetestGirl! You were my first reviewer! Thank you! My other shout out goes to ClareeCullen! Your review was funny as hell and it made me hungry! :D Loved it! Favorite story of the week is definitely More, more, more! Check it out! I've loved IEWIS and More more more for a while! So good! By the way I spelled Edwards last name Manson not Masen SORRY! Thank you to everyone who pointed that out! I love you! :D Check it out and review!)**

I rushed to biology – trying to not be late. But being me I tripped over some one. My books went everywhere and I landed straight on my face.

"Ow," I mumbled to myself.

"Are you ok?" Asked a guy with tan skin and long black hair as he helped me up.

"Um, yea? I fell over someone," I mumbled while shaking my head at myself. He chuckled and I blushed.

"I know that was me."

"Oh my goodness! Really? I'm so sorry!" I said as I finally got a look at him. He was kind of beautiful, but didn't even compare to Edward Cullen. Edward was just amazing. I knew I was already falling for Edward but I couldn't help it. He was…too much. In a good way though.

"I'm Jacob Black," the guy said – bringing me out of my gushing over Edward.

"Oh I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella!" I said in a rush.

"I know who you are. Your dad is best friends with mine. Billy black, remember him?"

"Oh yeah! But sorry I don't remember you!"

"You would have hung out with my sisters! Don't worry now I believe were going to be late! It was, well, great to see you again Bella!" Jacob said while flashing me a huge smile that made me smile.

"You too Jacob!" I answered honestly as I turned and stumbled my way to Biology. I entered the room and saw the teacher was already talking. He turned and glared at me.

"Yes?" He grumbled and I caught Edward out of the corner of my eye. He was chuckling and shaking his head. I was shocked for a second to see that he was in my class but then I was excited.

"I'm Isabella Swan, the new girl. Sorry I'm late!" I said and I was sure that I was bright red. The teachers face softened.

"Isabella…" He started. I felt my face beginning to turn back to its regular color.

"Bella," I corrected automatically and Edward started laughing. I turned red again. I guess it wasn't really smart to correct the teacher I just made mad. Edwards laugh though, was amazing. It was like velvet.

"Bella, then. It's quite alright dear just don't be late again please. You can have a seat next to Edward Cullen. You can also copy his notes. Ok back to the subject children." I started over to Edwards's table. I sat down and started copying Edwards's notes.

"You blush a lot," Edward stated and then started chuckling when my face went back to bright red.

"I know," I said glumly.

"Its fine you look cute when you blush," he said with a smirk on my face and I swore I stopped breathing for a second.

"O...k…" I stuttered out and he started laughing more.

"MR. MASEN! MS. SWAN!" Mr. Banner yelled.

"Sorry!" I squeaked out. That just made Edward laugh more. I turned to him. "You're in a good mood," I noted while raising my eye brows.

"Your funny, I'm sorry!" I responded by sticking my tongue out. "Kind of childish isn't it?" He laughed.

"Yes it is!" I agreed.

"Your odd aren't you!"

"I could say the same for you!" I countered.

"Only with you!"

"You seemed odd with Emmett and them too!" I disagreed. I was taken aback once again by his perfectness. I looked down at his paper and started copying notes again.

"Yea I feel comfortable with you and them. I feel like I can be myself," He said with a shrug.

"So do me." He smiled a dazzling crooked smile that made my knees weak.

"I hope you feel comfortable with yourself." He said with a laugh.

"Ha." I said with sarcasm. "I meant with you and Emmett and them! Not me and Emmett and them! Gosh!" I said while I laid my head down on my arm.

"Oh come on I was kidding!" I lifted my head up.

"I know!" I said as I laughed and smiled wide. His mouth fell open a little bit and he just stared at me. "Um are you ok?" I asked him with a little laugh. He shook his head back and forth.

"Yea, yea, yea, I'm fine!" He said in a rush and I started laughing quietly. I really did feel comfortable with Edward Masen. "So have you made many friends?"

"Yea! I have everyone is…welcoming," I said shaking my head a little and he laughed with me.

"I know! I came a few years past! So who did you make friends with? Anyone cool?" One face – besides his – came to my face.

"Alice!" I cheered and he laughed.

"She's something isn't she?" He asked as a smile of brotherly affection came to his face.

"She's awesome! You know she was the second person I talked to at this school? I got done talking to Mike and she just walked up to me and was like "I'm Alice and we're going to be great friends!" I wish I was like that! You're so lucky to have her as a sister!" He was shaking with laughter while shaking his head. "What?" I asked with a laugh.

"I can only imagine what she said about Mike! You know when we first came here he was all over her! And Rosalie but Emmett is a little scarier than Jasper!"

"When did you meet Rosalie and Jasper?"

"They were the other group of new kids! We hit it off! I still don't think Jasper is good enough for Alice but that could be a brother thing!"

"Yea brothers are overprotective a lot! Emmett was once visiting me in Phoenix and I was with my boy friend Ja…" I cut off when I realized what I was about to say. I felt like I was about to puke all of a sudden. Memories started rushing to my mind. That story and others. Wanting to give space to Renee wasn't the only reason I moved up to Forks. I also wanted to get away from some one. Some one who hurt me a lot. Physically and mentally. It shocked me that I pushed him away from my mind for even a little bit. I still loved him so much but in Edwards's company he escaped my thoughts. How I loved James Nomad.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Yeah," I nodded my head over and over again.

"What were you going to say? Something about Emmett and a…boy…friend," he choked out the word boyfriend. For some reason he had a hard time saying it.

"Ex," I said quickly. I wasn't sure whether I was trying to assure him I was single or telling myself once again that I was, and I HAD to accept that.

"Ok well what were you saying?" Just then the bell rang.

"Bye," I said while I rushed out of the room. As I walked to gym I let (for once,) my mind go to James and the red head. Victoria I think the cops said her name was. I met her once or twice before the faithful day when my life changed. I always though her and Laurent (James best friend,) were together, though. A flyer caught my eye.

_**Touter's Needed!**_

_**Pay's minimum wage!**_

_**Test required to get the job!**_

_**Touter high school students who need extra help!**_

_**English, Math, Social studies, and Science!**_

_**We'll test you on your strong points!**_

_**Contact the office!**_

I decided that I WOULD contact the office about that. I'm good at every subject except math and I could use the extra cash. I headed into gym and the teacher told me I could sit out and just watch. I was dreading the day when I would actually have to participate. Everyone else should have been too. I was a complete klutz. I couldn't play a single sport. I realized that Mike and Jessica were in my class. Watching the two of them I realized that Jessica was head over heels for Mike. _Oh, great! Now I'm in a mixed up love triangle! Where Mike likes be, Jessica likes Mike, and I don't like either one! _I thought harshly. When the bell ran I rushed to the office. I asked the receptionist about the toutering program and she sent me to the head of the program. Which was the English teacher?

"Oh Bella! You're interested in an extra curriculum so soon?"

"Yea? Is that ok?" I asked nervously.

"That's great! I'm sure you can handle it! Here's the English part of the test? How long can you stay after?"

"I don't have to be home tonight till 6:00pm!" I then remembered I had to go over to Alice's.

"Then you can take all four parts! That's great! Get started!" I finished the English part within twenty minutes. I've always found English simple. I actually was thinking about being an English teacher. **(A/N: Me too Bella! Me too!) ** I was fairly certain I failed the Math part. The other two I probably passed. It took me about two hours to finish and I apologized to my teacher but he just shrugged it off. I got out at 4:30 and I rushed to the grocery store. I got out at 5:11 and rushed home to cook Charlie food. He was getting off at around 7:00. I put some chicken in the oven. I wasn't sure whether or not I was going to the Cullen's tonight. I mean did they really want me there? Probably not. I looked at the clock and it said 5:46, and I decided to skip tonight but that's when Emmett came running through the door.

"Bella are you ready?" He asked while running up the stairs.

"I'm not going!"

"Yeah you are!"

"They probably don't want me!"

"Yes they do!"

"I don't want to impose! And who's going to feed Charlie?!"

"We did fine without you! We don't need you to play mom! You chose mom over us and now your back but your not mom! Mom left us! We don't need you! Charlie CAN take care of himself!" He yelled harshly. It cut me deeply. I missed Emmett every day I was gone, and Charlie. Renee just needed me more. Charlie had Emmett I now just needed to make it up. I didn't know what to say and in fact I was about to cry. I felt a traitor tear escape my eyes and more followed. I checked on Charlie's chicken and found that in an hour it would be done. Emmett came bounding down the stairs with a look of regret on his face. I turned to look at him and he stopped in his tracks when he saw my tear streaked face.

"Emmett I'm sorry! I missed you! I just…Renee…hair brained! I though…you and Charlie…fine! I need…to make…I…t…up…to…you…and…Charlie…I…" I was bawling my eyes out. That's all I could choke out between my tears. Emmett came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhhhhhhhh. It's alright kid, come on don't cry! The Old Emster can't handle chick tears!" I started laughing through my tears. I pulled out of Emmett's arms and wiped my tears away. I turned back to the chicken – completely embarrassed.

"Sorry Emmett," I whispered.

"Don't be bellsy! I'm sorry! That was out of line! Everything I said! I just blew up!"

"You were right! I have no right to be here! Be acting like I didn't let you guys down! I'm horrible! Maybe I should go back to mom!"

"And James," he mumbled shaking his head.

"Why would I want that! I mean sure I love him but he scared the shit out of me! I don't want to go anywhere near him but come on if you don't want me here! I rather face my psychopathic first love then be near my brother and father when they _hate _me! I rather face death then this! I can't _handle _it!" I blew up again. I really didn't want anywhere near James. He…after that…James is pure evil. Victoria and Laurent too.

"We don't hate you! Bella! I…I'm so happy your back! But the only reason your back is because James and you still love that Bastard!"

"That's not the only reason! I left with Renee because she needed me! She no longer needs me! I want to be with my brother! It's about time I spent some _real _time with you! I love you Emmy! I'm so sorry!" I ran up and hugged him.

"Your not just here because of the Bastard?"

"No that's a small part!"

"Lets go then!" Oh no!

"No! They don't want me!" I argued.

"Yes they do! Come on!" I followed him to the door. We took his jeep and I looked at the jeep. We were thirty minutes late already.

"Were late!" I complained.

"Thank you captain obvious! Oh and underdressed!" He laughed.

"WHAT?" I demanded.

"Alice didn't want to tell you but this IS a "welcome home Bella!" Party! We were both suppose to dress nice! HA! Alice thought _I _could talk _you _into dressing up! Like hell!" I looked myself over. I was wearing what I wore to school and probably had tear streaks on my face.

"Oh great! I look like hell don't I?" I demanded.

"Yea!" He laughed.

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically.

"I went straight home today and you weren't there where did you go?"

"Tests for toutering." I then had to explain the story. I found out he just wanted to check on me, but then he went to Football practice. He was the 'star' I guess. We pulled up in front of the Cullen's house. HOUSE! HA! It was like a mansion.

"You can close your mouth now!" I did with a laugh. I then remembered the chicken.

"Hold on Emmett!" I grabbed my cell phone out and dialed Charlie's number. I reached the answering machine.

"Hey Charlie it's Bella! I'm over at the Cullen's with Emmett! I made you chicken! It's in the oven! On low! It should be done!" I hung up. I turned around and saw a mother looking person in the door.

"Oh dear! I forgot to invite Charlie didn't I?" She asked me sweetly.

"It's fine!" I said with a smile. "I'm sorry were late! My fault!" She shook her head.

"Your damn right it is!" Emmett cheered from inside the house. "The damn water works!" I glared at him. The women showed me into the house.

"Oh shut up Emmett I have a feeling it was your fault!" Alice said as she skipped over and hugged me. That shut Emmett right up.

"Alice has feelings and they come true. Like she'll have a feeling that something bad will happen to say…Edward! And something bad happens to him! It's suspific too! Like she'll know what day it'll happen! We don't know what it is but it's been happening ever since her accident. By the way I'm Esme!" The women said.

"Accident?"

"I was found by the side of the rode without my memory! We don't know what happened!" Alice said easily. My mouth fell open.

"I'm so sorry!" I said sincerely.

"I believe you but it's not your fault! OMG!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"Your outfit! It's horrible! EMMETT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DRESS HER UP!"

"Sorry Alice!" He said while looking completely terrified.

"Come one Bella lets get you ready!" She drug me up the stairs and I was actually worried. I hated being dressed up!

**(I'm sorry about all the hints about James! All will be revealed in the next chapter! You might have been able to guess! Tell me your ideas! :D What did you think? Too spacey? Or perfect? You'll learn more about the characters next chapter! Did you like the Edward and Bella interaction? This story almost became completely different but I decided I want just a regular high school story! Make sure you tell me what you think! :D)**

.


	3. Flashbacks and Truthes!

**(Lookie here! I have a chapter out so soon! I couldn't not right this chapter so soon! This story is just pulling me in! I hope you like it! This story has taken a dark turn. I'm sorry for that but it is named after My Life Would Suck Without You! A song in which the two 'love birds' have problems! It' goes **_**"I know that I have issues! But your pretty messed up too!" **_**And Bella definitely has issues in this story! You find out exactly what happened! How Emmett was involved! Rosalie's story! And you get an Edward POV! Lots happened! I hope you like it! Ok shout out time! ****Scorcher505 for being my first reviewer for the last chapter! :D Thank you! My other shout out goes out to –spendo-! This person reviewed with one word! "Perfect" OMG! Thank you! That one word review made me so happy! :D Thank you! And thank you to all my reviewers! YAY! Read and (hopefully,) review!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

Alice pulled me upstairs and we were met by Rosalie. She followed Alice and me into a room. Alice and Rosalie looked me over.

"Go wash your face! Bathrooms that way!" Alice said while pointing to a room. I took a quick look in the mirror and saw I really did look like hell. I washed my face and headed back into the room with the girls. Alice handed me and dark blue dress. It was a small V neck but nothing I was uncomfortable with, well besides the fact that it was a dress. It went a little past my knees. They then sat me down in front of a mirror and started to curl my hair.

"You were crying," Rosalie said glumly and Alice slapped her.

"Yea I was."

"Emmett?" She asked although she sounded as if she knew the answer. I nodded. "What did he say? I _told _him not to say anything! I mean what happened with James and everything he didn't need to make you feel horrible! I mean…" She shocked me. EMMETT TOLD HER ABOUT JAMES!?

"James?" Alice asked curiously.

"He told you?" I demanded furiously. Rosalie was shocked for a minute.

"He wasn't supposed to was he?" She asked – realizing her mistake.

"No!" I said as the tears started to escape. Emmett then chose to make an appearance.

"Hello my favorite Ladies! How are…" He stopped when he saw me and I turned to glare at him. How dare he tell my secret to perfect Rosalie Hale? "Bella what happened?" Emmett said while rushing over to me being the good big brother he always have been. Memories flooded my mind.

_***Flash back***_

_"Aw, sweet little Bella! Not so sweet now are you? Your pathetic you know that? You little slut! I'm so happy I found Victoria! Too bad for her though. She trust me like you did! You see where that got you! She's tougher then you though, but still." James said while chuckling darkly in my ear. I was laying ball up on the floor, covered in blood. I felt awful, horrible. Blood was rushing out of my head. All I could think of though was how I was just betrayed by my first love. James brought a knife up to my throat. "This should shut you up for once!" He whispered menacingly. Then I heard something I never though I would hear again._

_"Bellsy! I caught an earlier flight! Charlie won't be coming for a couple days! I just missed my little Bellsy too much! How is James doing? Bellsy where are yo…" He stopped when he saw me. He then rushed with all his brute force and ripped the knife out of James hand who was frozen in fear. He knew he couldn't beat Emmett in a fight when Emmett was fighting for me. Emmett just loved me that much. Emmett punched James over and over again. I was fighting for consciousness. _

_"Emmett," I croaked out while bringing my hand up to my head and the blood. He turned and saw my condition._

_"Ugh! Fucking Bastard!" He slammed James against the wall and kicked him. He then rushed over to me and called 911. James was unconscious I noted with relief. "Bellsy?" Emmett muttered while walking over to me and hugging me close to his chest. It hurt yet felt nice._

_"Emmy!" I moaned. "It hurts!" I complained._

_"What hurts, kid?" He asked and I saw he was crying._

_"Everything. Don't cry Emmy! I'm sleepy!" _

_"Sleep, Bells. Sleep!" I complied._

_***END***_

"Bella! Kid! Stop it!" I came back to reality with Emmett shaking me. I must have spaced out like I always do when I think of that night.

"You told, you told," I mumbled over and over again into Emmett's chest.

"I'm sorry kid," He said as I felt his tears join mine.

"What was that?" Alice asked – completely shocked.

"She was remembering the night it happened."

"Oh," Rosalie said in understanding and I couldn't comprehend how she sounded like she really did understand.

"What night?" I heard a different voice ask – Edwards. I would recognize that velvet voice anywhere. "What's wrong with Bella?" Edward asked in a panicked voice.

"Kids what's going on?" A strict manly voice ask. I looked up when I saw a face I never saw before. Must be Alice's dad. I realized then that I just had a breakdown in front of all my new friends. Well, there goes those friends and here comes the freak reputation! I thought glumly. "Kids?"

"I'm just as confused as you two! What's going on! Rose? Emmett? Bella?" Alice asked. I looked into all those faces and only saw worry. I pulled out of Emmett's grasp and wiped my tears off.

"Were fine," I lied.

"Could have fooled us!" Alice answered sarcastically earned a slap or two but it made me smile.

"They earn an explanation," Emmett said rationally and I knew he was right. I just couldn't tell them.

"You tell them. I can't relive that, will you Emmy?" I asked him sweetly as he stood up. He pulled me up and chuckled darkly.

"It's my specialty to relive that night, isn't it? The paramedics, the cops, mom and dad, principles, and more! Because you can't handle it! That bastard should rot in hell!" Emmett said.

"Oh he will! Along with Royce!" Rosalie said with a smirk. Wait, who's Royce?

"I'm going to go for a walk or something," I mumbled as I walked for the door.

"Wait Bella!" Rosalie called.

"Um, yea?"

"Can I come? I _need _to tell you something!" She said with a spaced out looked and a frown.

"Of course, Rosalie. Let's go." We walked for the door but Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me away from everyone. Rosalie looked at me worriedly. "Go on Rose! I'll meet up with you!"

"Ok Bella!" She started walking away.

"What's up Edward?" I asked him worriedly. He would probably call me a freak or something.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm ok Edward," I said softly. "You better go or you'll miss an amazing story!" I said sarcastically. I started to walk away.

"Bella!" He called.

"Bye Edward I hope you can look at me the same way after you hear that! No sympathy, go got it?" I asked him as I turned away quickly. "Got it?"

"Got it," he nodded.

"Good." I walked to Rose and we started our walk. We walked into the front yard and there was a garden. We entered the garden and in it was garden swing. Rose sat down first and I sat besides her.

"I'm going to jump right in Bella, ok?" She asked me while starring right into my eyes.

"Ok, go ahead."

"Where I lived I was the prettiest person around. Breathtaking they all said! I dated a lot of guys but all I wanted was a guy who wanted _me _not sex! Maybe even love! Didn't find it until Emmett. I thought I did once though. With Royce King. I thought I loved him – I didn't though, I realize that now. But he never pressured me. Little did I know that was because he wanted to _force _it out of me! My parents _loved _him though! I was visiting my friend one afternoon and her boyfriend was with her. It shocked me how much he loved her. You could see it in his eyes. You didn't see it in Royce's. I mean he _said _he loved me, but he was lying. I decided to walk home, stupidly. I heard a famillure voice as I was walking by an ally. It was Royce so of course I stopped. He was drunk and with friends. They then rapped me and left me for dead in the street. Doctor Carlisle found me then. I don't know if you know this but Jasper and I _live _with them, now. My parents refused to believe it happened. Their exact words were "Royce would never do that Rosie! Stop making up stuff and admit that you're a whore who's regretting giving it up!" But Jasper believe me and we got emancipated. We then moved in with Alice and her family. On a chase against Royce he pulled a gun and the cop shot him. We moved to Forks after that and I met Emmett. We became friends and then more. I didn't tell him about Royce until what happened to you, happened. He was beat up and didn't think you would ever trust again, ever be whole again. I told him. He was pissed at the world. Cursing at God asking him why "the two girls he care most about in the world have to get hurt like this?" But I said that bad things happen to good people sometimes and maybe god did me and you and favor by sending us Emmett. He smiled at that. He was so beat up about what happened to you and that's why he told me. I hope you forgive him. Did my story help you any?" I realized that I was crying. Rose and I were more alike then I thought we were. I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for telling me that Rose! It did help; hopefully I can find love like you did. I just still love James and I don't want to! And you were right God did do us a favor by sending us Emmett – if you believe in that stuff. Emmett is one of the only good guys in the world. I'm lucky to have Emmett as a brother and you're lucky to have Emmett's heart and he's lucky to have yours." I said sweetly to my new found friend.

"Thank you Bella. You're a good kid. I'm sorry this happened to you! I would wish this on my worse nightmare! I'm still haunted." She said while she shuddered a tad bit.

"Do you think their ready for us?" I asked nervously.

"They won't treat you any differently! They all know about me!"

"I hope they won't!"

"They won't! Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered as we go up and headed for the house. I knew no one else would treat me differently but what about Edward? Would he? That's the person who mattered the most to me. God, I'm already in so deep. I hope he's not taken or anything! Not like Edward Masen would fall for a plain girl like me.

*****EDWARD POV*****

"I'm ok Edward," She said softly. "You better go or you'll miss an amazing story!" She said sarcastically. I was actually quite worried about what this 'story' was going to be about. She started to walk away. I couldn't allow that. I was already falling hard for Bella Swan. Which _wasn't _allowed! I mean not only was she one of my best friends little sister but I had a girlfriend! Tanya. She was _nothing _compared to Bella though. Maybe I should just break it off? I though hopefully. Then I could – hopefully – have Bella.

"Bella!" I called, not wanting her to leave.

"Bye Edward I hope you can look at me the same way after you hear that! No sympathy, go got it?" She asked me as she turned away quickly. What was she talking about? No sympathy? Was it sympathy worthy? "Got it?" She interrupted my internal pondering.

"Got it," I nodded.

"Good." She walked to Rosalie and they started their walk. I was worried about how Bella would take Rosalie's story. I wondered once again why Rosalie was going to tell Bella so soon. I walked into the room where Emmett was pacing back and forth nervously.

"Edwards here so tell us what the breakdown was for!" Jasper demanded.

"You guys can't treat her any differently! Not a bit! She hates that!" Emmett told us looking at us firmly and I felt a surge happiness go through me that Bella had such a great brother. I didn't feel like this towards Tanya, I realized that I like Bella more than Tanya. We all nodded.

"Come on Emmett!" Alice complained.

"Ok, I'll start from the beginning. I went up for a summer two years ago when I was about to become a sophomore and you younger ones were about to become freshmen's. I was visiting Bella. She had a new boyfriend though – James. I didn't trust him a bit. I started to be friend him though. But that summer I never became friends with him. Then the next summer I went to Bella and get to see James again. They're still together! I was please and I trusted him. I trusted him with my baby sister! How stupid was I? I should have never trusted him! I left a happy man. Then this last summer I came back up and was shock at what I found. I won't go into descriptions I'll just tell you. Bella's story is very similar to Rosalie's. Bella walked in on James and a chick named Victoria going at it. Her heart broke and she started yelling. It pissed James off and Bella broke up with him. That just managed to piss him off even more. He didn't want Bella to leave him. He wouldn't let it. He sent Victoria away claiming he was going to 'get rid of Bella!' She thought he meant break up with her. Not so much. James then raped Bella and almost killed her but I walk in on him with a knife to her throat and stopped him. Bella was so small and said, it broke my heart. Bella had to stay in town until he got put in jail but then she was free to leave. She came to live with us. That's why she was freaking out. Worse part – she still loves that bastard. She would never take him back but she still loves him. That's her story," I was gripping onto the door frame for support. How could something so horrible happen to poor Bella.

"Hey were back, are you done?" Rose called from downstairs.

"Yeah were done my girls!" Emmett called while rushing down to them. He stopped at me though and leaned in to whisper into my ear. "Get yourself together before you come down and I swear to god if you hurt her! I will rip you limb from limb. I will trust no one with her. Not even you Mr. Taken by Tanya." Emmett growled into my ear and for a minute I was actually scared for my life. I looked at my family. Esme was getting over a crying fit and Carlisle was comforting her, Alice was crying and Jasper looked in emotional overload. It was almost as if he could _feel _everyone else's emotions. Esme composed herself and she and Carlisle made their way down the stairs. They patted me on the shoulder encouragingly as they passed. After them Alice recovered herself and Jasper followed her lead. On their way out Alice stopped at me and whispered in my ear.

"Trust me brother it'll work out! I have a feeling!" Oh trusty Alice and her "feelings!" I hope she was right. I followed a minute later. I got downstairs and saw everyone already seated at the dinning room table and Alice shaking her head.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! I never got to finish your hair or put make up on you!"

"Thank god!" Bella cheered. I looked at her and saw that she really didn't need any of that stuff. She was absolutely breathtaking as she was. I sat down across from the beauty that beat everything I had ever seen before.

*****BELLA'S POV*****

When we got back into the house I was a nervous wreck. Then Rose called up to them and Emmett came rushing down. He hugged us both tight in a bear hug. He was mumbling "my beautiful girls," over and over again and Rose was smirking at me and rolled her eyes.

"How were you girl's talk?" He asked cautiously.

"Good. It's good to know I'm not the only one out there!" I said with a laugh and Rosalie laughed back.

"Tell me about it!" Emmett was just staring at us before he started jumping up and down.

"My girls get along!" He cheered and then Esme and Carlisle walked down the stairs looking perfect. Esme ran over to me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry you guys!" I apologized to them for my behavior earlier.

"Don't be silly!" Esme said while leading me to a table and sitting me down between an empty seat and Rose. Esme sat at one head of the table and Carlisle sat at the other. Alice and Jasper then came down. Alice ran over to me and hugged me. Then the most beautiful boy himself walked over to us. Oh, Edward. Emmett glared at Edward for some unknown reason. Hm, I thought they were close!

"Bella, Bella, Bella! I never got to finish your hair or put make up on you!" Alice complained while she sat next to me.

"Thank god!" I cheered. I then saw Edward starring at me and blushed. He probably though I looked awful. Salads were brought around and I started eating. I was expecting them to start questioning and I think they knew that because Carlisle just looked at me and laughed a little.

"Were not going to bring it up Bella. You _clearly _don't want to talk about it so we won't!" Everyone – including me – laughed.

"Thank you!"

"How about we go around the table and say a little about the each of us?" Alice suggested and everyone else rolled their eyes. We all agreed though.

"I'll start! I'm Alice Cullen! I have the best parents and brother! My boyfriend and the love of my life is Jasper Hale one of my best friend's boy friends! Her boyfriend is Emmett Swan and he's like a best friend to me! His little sister Bella is already one of my best friends! I love to shop and give make-over! I LOVE fashion! I'm also a dancer! I love to dance! It's amazing! My favorite color is purple! My favorite Animal is penguins! They're so cute! My favorite print is polka dots! I love music and fast cars! I want Porches _so _bad!" She said that all in two breaths and we were all cracking up laughing. It was Carlisle's turn next.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. I have the best wife and kids! My wife is the best thing that ever happened to me besides my two kids! We had a beautiful girl named Alice and then adopted a boy named Edward who was her age. We "adopted" two new members to our family who we love! Rosalie and Jasper would be them! And I like to think we've adopted two more with Bella and Emmett! My favorite color is…green? I don't really know. I think green. My favorite animal is a sea turtle. I don't have a favorite print. I also love fast cars! I'm a doctor and I love what I do," he finished with a nod. Now that he started it we were all going to imitate Alice's questions. Jasper's turn was next.

"I'm Jasper Hale. The love of my life is Alice Cullen. She's amazing. I love all my friends and my sister Rosalie. You guys know of course that you are the friends I am talking about. I box and wrestle. I also love to skate board but who doesn't. My favorite colors are green and black because of Alice's eyes and hair contrast. My favorite animal is a shark. My favorite print is Camo. I love motorcycles! I've been thinking about going into the army!" Alice was smiling proudly. It was Edwards turn next and I couldn't wait.

"I'm Edward Masen. I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme. My sister is wild. I love all my _close _friends. I am not dating the love of my life but I am dating Tanya," he paused and when that sank in I felt conflicting emotions. He was dating someone! But she wasn't the love of his life! "I'm a musician! I play guitar, drums, and piano. Music is my life. I love to compose! My favorite color is blue. Dark blue." Emmett gagged and Alice squealed while the other people – me included – just were confused. "My favorite animal is a mountain lion. I really don't have a favorite print – I'm not gay. I assure you of that!" He got smacked my Jasper. "I also love to skateboard! I love my Volvo! That's all!" Edward certainty is amazing. Next one was Emmett.

"I'm Emmett! I love my father and sister! My mother pissed me off a lot! Esme and Carlisle are like my second family! I love Rose! And my friends at this table are awesome! I love football! I'm the captain! It's awesome! Favorite color is Yellow! Favorite animal is a grizzly bear! My Jeep is awesome! That's all folks!" Then it was Esme.

"I'm Esme Cullen! I'm married to Carlisle and I couldn't be happier! I love you all like my own children! My favorite color is light purple. My favorite animal is a bunny! My favorite print is floral. I'm a house wife right now but I have many different jobs in the past." Esme said with a laugh. Next it was Rosalie.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. I love the idiot named Emmett Swan. I love my brother and all the Cullen's. Charlie is cool, and Bella I already love you like a sister. I model and dance at the same company Alice does. I love both yet I have to decide which one to pursue for a career. I love animal print," when she said this she shot a shy look at Emmett and he was grinning like the Cheshire cat. I shuddered. **(A/N: lol!) **"My favorite color is pink. And I hate anyone who even looks at Emmett the wrong way! I swear one of these days I'm going to end up hitting Lauren! He's such a bi…"

"ROSALIE!" Esme scolded.

"I'm confused," I mumbled and everyone laughed. Edward leaned forward in his seat to explain to me what Rose was talking about.

"Did you meet a girl named Lauren at school today? She hangs out with that girl Jessica? Blonde hair and nasally voice?" I nodded my head. I did remember her. She was horrible. "She has a thing for Emmett."

"And you and Jazz!" Alice added and I laughed. Although I kind of wanted to slap Lauren now.

"Well, she always makes moves on us and it makes Ali and Rose mad," Jasper said while he shook his head.

"It's annoying!" Rose said with a pout.

"It is! Bella it's your turn!" Alice sung. I noticed that everyone scooted up in their seat. Of course they did! They knew what everyone else said! They didn't know about me. Emmett laughed at my worried expression.

"Ok. I'm Bella Swan. I have the best big brother," when I said this Emmett grinned and bumped his fist into the air. "Um, I already love you all! My favorite color is…" I paused because one color went into my mind. "Green," _Because of Edward's_ _eyes_. I added mentally. I then proceeded to blush. "I love to read and write. Um, I don't have a favorite print." When I said the last part Alice gasped.

"Bella! I expect that from the guys but not from you!" Alice said while her tiny hand went over her heart. Everyone was laughing – including me but excluding Alice.

"I don't really care about fashion I'm sorry!" I said with a laugh and a mischievous grin took over Alice's face.

"I can change that!" I instantly got scared. The rest of dinner went great and then Emmett drove us home. I fell into a deep sleep. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Masen.

**(You just finished reading the longest chapter of my life would suck without you (definitely gonna start calling it MLWS – My life would suck…) Yes, the longest chapter! Or at least I think it is! Just checked and it is! YAY! I hope you like it! Tell me your ideas, stories, ECT. Review! :D I love you all! You know the reason I got this out so soon is because I fell down a flight of stares and sprained my ankle! I can't go anywhere…sad! But at least I got another chapter out! :D YAY! It's my Aunts birthday. She died about four years ago – something like that. RIP Aunt Neddie. Ok sorry to end on a downer! BYE!)**


	4. Tanya and whipped Principles!

**(****Sorry one of the shortest chapters! Just read! More to come soon! I already have it planned out! I love you! Review!****scorcher505 thank you for being the first reviewer of the last chapter! Thanks! -luvvvzTWILIGHT thank you for the correction! Every body Alice was the third person Bella talked to not the second! Read the story hope!)**

I woke up the next morning and the first thing I did was wake up Emmett – stupidly.

"Get out of the bathroom! Other people have to use it Emmett!" I demanded while pounding on the door. One bathroom is what I had to deal with. Emmett was laughing. As soon as I woke him up I told him I had to take a shower and he rushed out of his room – throwing me on his bed. He then ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He's been there thirty minutes so I only had thirty minutes left and I _needed _a shower. Emmett emerged out of the bathroom and I rushed him. He was smirking though. I jumped into the shower determined to take a fast yet hot shower. I wasn't counting on what happened.

"DAMN IT EMMETT!" I yelled when I realized he used up ALL the hot or even warm water. The water was _freezing! _I hurried up and showered. I then changed into my long sleeved T-shirt and jeans. I got ready and then got to school. I had two minutes before I had to be in class. I looked horrible and my hair was damp. I couldn't blow dry it all the way. I saw the Cullen's, Hales, Emmett, Edward, and a mystery girl standing in a circle. Alice saw me – only Alice – and waved me over. I walked over and stood next to Emmett – glaring at him.

"EMMETT SWAN! WHAT THE HE…" I started but got interrupted.

"Language," Alice said in a sing song voice.

"Sorry Alice," I mumbled – still glaring at Emmett.

"Sorry Bella! I thought it would be funny!" Emmett defended himself.

"And was it?" I demanded. Emmett then looked at his feet and I saw a grin spreading over his face.

"Yes," he admitted softly. I had to fight my own grin and continue to glare at Emmett. He looked up and his grin was still plastered to his face. He saw my pathetic excuse for a glare and grinned more. He jumped behind Rose all of a sudden – like he was a kid hiding behind his mother. We all looked at him – completely confused. "Oh no Rose! Save me! The big bad Bella is going to hurt me!" He exclaimed jokingly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You bet I am! You deserve it!" I laughed out and Rose stepped out of my way.

"Rosie!" Emmett complained.

"Hey I'm with her! Alice told me she had a feeling you would hog the bathroom and almost make Bella late! A girl should _never _have less than an hour to get ready!" Rose said while walking away. I was laughing hard by now and took one step towards Emmett and he dropped on his knees at my feet.

"Bella! Bell? Bells? Bellsy! Come on you love me! Don't hurt me!" He pleaded while giving me puppy dog eyes. I couldn't stop laughing.

"I could never hurt you Emmie!" I laughed while helping him up. Everyone was laughing. I recognized the laughs. Alice, Rose, Jasper, Me, Emmett, Edward *sigh*, and an unknown person who was only laughing a little. I turned towards Edward already knowing who the mystery person was. I guess for a weird reason I decided to torture myself, I really don't know why. Sure enough standing in Edwards embrace was a girl. Probably Tanya. She was stunning with strawberry blond curls. She was just a little less stunning then Rosalie but she looked as if she _thought _she was prettier. She wasn't. Close though. Edward was just starring at me while I looked at her. He looked as if he never wanted me to see her – but that might just be my imagination overreacting. With a girl _this _pretty he probably wanted everyone to see her and know she was taken. Any normal guy would – James would. But then again Edward didn't strike me as a normal guy and definitely not a guy like James. I realized that we were all just standing in silence so I pushed my feelings away and mustered up a warm smile. I stuck out my hand to Tanya.

"I guess if no one is going to introduce us I'll just have to do it myself," I shot a playful glare at Edward trying really hard to be able and do this even though my heart was breaking – again. Can a broken heart break? I guess so because mine was. "I'm Bella you _must _be Tanya!" She reached over and shook my hand.

"I am," she said while letting go of my hand. Wow can you say ice burg city?

"Well, it's good to meet you!" I said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm sure it is," she said with a smirk and my fake smile fell away. She turned to Edward. "Eddie! Can we go the bell is about to ring!" He nodded and they turned and left. I got pissed. I knew I never could be good enough for Edward but couldn't he at least pick someone with a good personality? I turned to my four friends who were standing around me looking at me nervously. Well Jasper and Alice were looking at me nervously while Emmett and Rose were shooting daggers at the happy couples back.

"Well she was…" I said but had no idea how to finish. Did they like her?

"A bitch?!" Rosalie hissed and I laughed.

"My thoughts exactly but I don't want any of you guys to be mad at me for saying that. Since she's your friend and all!" I said and they all looked at me like I grew a third head. Then they started laughing.

"Bella! We _hate _her!" Jasper said with a laugh. "Especially Rose," he muttered.

"Why Rose?" I asked her.

"She..well she…" Rose looked hesitant to finish.

"She thinks she's prettier than Rose and it pisses her off!" Alice said and then everyone started laughing but me and Rose.

"That's retarded! She's not! Why would she ever suggest that?" I asked everyone and they just starred at me – not expected me to say that. Then Rose ran over and hugged me tight.

"Yay! I love you Bella! _Some one _understands me!" She cheered.

"Ok, can't breath!" I choked out. Rose was _strong! _She let me go with a laugh. "Were all late," I said while looking around the parking lot.

"SHIT!" They all yelled as I ran to English.

*****Alice POV (surprised right? Not the end of the surprises!)*****

Bella ran off to class and everybody started splitting up – I couldn't allow that yet.

"WAIT! We need to talk about something!" I told them all and we stood in a square.

"They're falling for each other aren't they?" Emmett asked softly.

"Yes!" I squealed while jumping up and down.

"That's _not _good Alice!" Emmett boomed – surprising us all.

"Why not?" I complained.

"Because Bella! She isn't ready! Not after _Jame_s," he growled his name. No, she wasn't ready yet! But I had a feeling by time Edward got his shit together and broke up with Tanya she would be.

"She will be! Em their meant to be together!" I defended my best friends and my brother's future relationship.

"He's not good enough!" WHAT? How could he think his best friend wasn't good enough.

"Dude he's your best friend! How can you think that?" Jasper asked while shaking his head. Sometimes it was like Jasper could read my mind. I loved him so much.

"Because she's his little sister! Duh!" Rose laughed out while wrapping her arms around Emmett. Her reasoning did make sense though.

"That makes sense," I said in a small voice.

"Whatever!" Emmett said – giving up.

"So what are we going to do about it?" I asked hyperly.

"What?" They all asked in confusion.

"Aren't we going to help them get together?" I asked my 'family.' We all though of each other like that. We already accepted Bella into our family.

"I think we should work on keeping them apart!" Emmett said and I growled at him. "Did she just growl?" Emmett asked and Jasper nodded.

"I think we should but out of their lives!" Rosalie screeched in annoyance.

"I second that motion." Jasper said and I shot him a glare. He smiled and my glare fell away. I hated the effect he had on me. I ran over and wrapped my arms around him.

"God I love you," I whispered so only he heard.

"More than anything Alice, I love you too."He said into my ear and shivers went down my back.

"So it's settled! We back off!" Rose said and she was right Majority rules in our 'family'. Always had and Always will.

"Fine," I mumbled and then a voice I _really _didn't want to hear at the moment spoke.

"Kids shouldn't you be in class a while ago?" The principle asked with a smirk on his face but that smirk disappeared when he saw Rose. How he liked Rosalie. Emmett tightened his grip on her but she loosed it and snaked out of his grasp.

"Mr. Barker! Were _so sorry _will you _please _excuse us to our next class! Oh and Bella too! She _just _left!" She was hard core flirting and using her charm. Worked every time.

"Yes of course Ms. Hale!"

"Future Mrs. Swan," Emmett muttered loud enough that everyone but Mr. Barker heard. Rose walked back over to Emmett and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't wait Emmie!" She whispered loudly but still Mr. Barker didn't hear.

"I'll call Ms. Swan's teacher right away here's your notes kids! Now get to class! I'll see you later Ms. Hale." We all started walking away.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" I joked with a smirk.

"No your perfect!" Jasper said and I heard his smiled.

"A perfect pain in my ass!" Emmett boomed and we all broke out into laughter. We then separated and headed to our different classes.

**(EPOV Another surprise for you!)**

I walked away from my friends – my family. I walked away from the girl of my dreams (Bella,) with Tanya. How stupid could I be? Tanya and I walked to our class in silence. She knew I was mad. She usually _tries _to get along with my family and friends. But she didn't with my Bella. No, not _my _Bella. Just Bella. My friend. That's all she is. I was with Tanya and Bella still loved James. _James._ I want to track him down and rip him apart. Limb from limb. How could he do something so horrible to someone so sweet and perfect? That I'll never know. It wasn't right! Tanya and I stopped in front of our class. I opened my mouth to talk but she held up her hand.

"Edward," she sighed. "I'm sorry!" She said this with a roll of her eyes and that made me furious. She didn't care! She hurt Bella and she didn't care!

"Tanya! You treated my friend horribly! All she did was show you kindness and you acted like a stuck up, spoiled five year old! WHY?" I had no idea why she acted how she did. Tanya's piercing blue eyes bored into mine but they weren't the eyes I wanted to see. I wanted to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes looking at me with love. Not Tanya's eyes. They were like ice. Much like her heart. She wasn't the same girl I fell in love with. Though Bella probably hated me for walking away.

"She's new Edward! Brand new yet already excepted by your little group! It's not fair! They _already _love her yet I've been here forever and they hate me!" Tanya growled.

"She's Emmett sister. She already had a tie to the group!" I pointed out. I knew that, that wasn't the reason they loved Bella, though. Bella was interesting, stubborn, hilarious, yet sweet. She was enduring and I was falling for her – hard.

"I'm your girlfriend and my parents are friends with you parents! I have ties! But Rosalie…" she started but I cut her off.

"You're the one who started this petty feud with Rosalie! Don't even blame _anything _on her!" I snapped.

"Well Rosalie probably talked to Bella and that's why Bella was a bitch to me!" WHAT?

"Um, Bella was an angel! You were the one being hateful!" Tanya confused me so much. When I fell for her she was easy to understand, sweet, and fun to be around. Sure she was vain but Tanya was gorgeous. She had a right to be vain. No where close to Bella's pretty but still gorgeous.

"Same difference!" She sneered. I grabbed her arm and looked down into her eyes. Almost into her icy, frozen heart.

"No it's not," I stated calmly. I then turned around and walked into our class. Walking away from Tanya.

**(BPOV! Ah, Back to Bella!)**

I was running to first period – five minutes late. I was fast walking (if I ran I would trip,) past a bank of locker when I saw Jacob again. I walked up to the locker next to him and leaned up against it. I had to say hi.

"Hm, late for class again?" I asked him. I was pleased when he jumped – surprised. His small smile turned into a huge grin. I felt bad for a minute that he was taking a liking to me because I didn't think I could ever love Jacob Black as more than a friend.

"Bella!" He shouted as he picked me up and swung me around.

"Put me down!" I laughed. He put me down then smirked.

"You know you're also going to be late again! And for the same reason too! Hanging out at _my _locker!" He laughed and I blushed. "You have something you need to tell me?" He asked while wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

"Sorry Jacob but only in your dreams!" I laughed playfully. I was sad to see Jacob's face fall but then he quickly composed himself. Jacob kept joking with me even though I had a feeling he liked me, a lot.

"Oh Bella! You know you like me!"

"Uh, NO!"

"You love me so much you can't live without me!"

"NO!" I couldn't stop laughing.

"You know you DREAM of me! And only me!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, and NO!" I had to lean into Jacob. My stomach hurt from all that laughing.

"Hey Bella?" Jacob asked after a couple minutes of my hysteria.

"Yea?"

"Do you and Charlie want to come to my house for dinner? Emmett too, if he wants."

"I'll ask him! But I would love to! If Charlie says yes then I'll be there! I'm sure Emmett would love to come too." I answered honestly. We started walking to class.

"Um, he doesn't like me or my 'pack'!"

"Pack?" I was confused and he laughed.

"My group of friends I call them my pack!"

"Why doesn't Emmett like you?"

"You'll have to ask him that!"

"Fine, this is my stop!" We were at my English class.

"Bye Bells!"

"Bye!" I walked into my English class, completely worried about what my teacher would say. The teacher turned away from the lesson angrily when I opened the door. But when he saw it was me his face softened to my surprised.

"I'm sorry I.." I got cut off ,thank god. I didn't know what I was going to say.

"The principle told me why you were late, Bella. You're excused! Just sit down!" WHAT? Why would the principle excuse me?

**(I didn't feel like writing any more! I know: short chapter! Sorry! I couldn't write anymore! I'm more in a Maximum Ride mood then Twilight! Good book series! You should read it! Happy mothers day out there to the moms! YAY!)**


	5. Texts and Fights!

**(Oh my god I am SO flippin sorry! Oh my! I PROMISED people I would have this chapter out sooner! I'm SO SORRY! Here's what happened: I was writing this chapter (which at that moment was A LOT different and WORSE!) and it was like the DAY after I got the last one out! But then this Anti-Virus thing popped up on my computer and WOULDN'T let me exit out of it! So then my computer was freaking out! So I turned it off and went somewhere! When I got home my computer WASN'T working! AHHHH! It wouldn't pop up any program! Like it wouldn't pop up Internet Explorer, or Word, or even Windows Media Player! My dad said I got Ad Ware BAD! I don't exactly KNOW what Ad ware is but it's BAD! My dad works with computers (for fun but he's really good at it! He doesn't work with computers for a job!) So he said he would probably be able to fix it! Well that was GREAT but one problem! My Lap Top is a PIECE OF FLAMING CRAP! The screen broke so it's hooked up to a monitor and the key boar is broke so I have to use this thing called an 'On-Screen Keyboard' it sucks! Every computer comes with it! You go to the start button then go to 'All Programs' then 'accessories' then 'accessibility' then FINALLY 'On-Screen Keyboard'! My K, S, L, , and . Key doesn't work! This makes it REALLY hard to write my name which is Kelsey! Yeah try typing that without K, S, or L. So every time my dad tried to fix it he had to do it without the screen! He had to do guess work so finally after WEEKS of trying to fix it he finally did, with a 'Destructive Recovery' though! So I lost EVERYTHING off of my computer! Including the almost-done chapter I had! I just didn't have the heart to write it again! But I finally did! For certain reasons which I will tell you at the bottom! Just read now!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! If I did you think I would still own this crap computer? No I would have a BRAND NEW computer! Money, money, money!**

BPOV

"_Bye!" I walked into my English class, completely worried about what my teacher would say. The teacher turned away from the lesson angrily when I opened the door. But when he saw it was me his face softened to my surprised._

"_I'm sorry I.." I got cut off ,thank god. I didn't know what I was going to say._

"_The principle told me why you were late, Bella. You're excused! Just sit down!" WHAT? Why would the principle excuse me?_

I walked over to my seat in complete confusion. Why would the principle excuse me? I was _talking _with friends and that's why I was late! I was _trying _to recover from Tanya. God, she was stunning. She looked _perfect _with Edward also. She's probably whole on the inside too. Not broken like me. Because of the only guy I had ever loved. Mike turned around from his seat too look at me.

"Bella! Hey! Are you excited for another day of school? How do you like Forks anyways?" He asked in a rush.

"Um, hey Mike. Sure, I'm excited for another day of school!" I lied. "Um, Forks is cool I guess. Still too rainy but at least I'm spending time with my brother!" I smiled.

"Oh, speaking of which…" Mike started but I cut him off when my phone started vibrating. Rosalie.

"Hold on Mike!" I said while looking down at my phone.

"Oh who is it?" He asked curiously and I had to roll my eyes.

"Rose! Now hold on!" I demanded. I read the message from one of my best friends.

_"Bella! Hey! How R U? I'm BORED rite now! Msg me back!" _I had to message her back. I didn't care if I missed some of English, everyone was just catching up on Romeo and Juliet. Reading what they were supposed to for home work the night before. I had that book down pact.

**"Rosie! I'm k! The weirdest thing happened though! I came in late and the teacher didn' yell at me 'cause he said the principle excused me! Y would Mr. B do that? Makes no sense! I'm bored 2!" **I sent the message and went back to paying attention to the class. I opened my book to read some of one of my favorite books. Mike turned back around.

"Is everything ok?" He asked me.

"It's fine Mike!" Was it any of his business anyways?

"You know it's funny how she took too you so fast! Rosalie is a cold hard bitch to everyone else!" He said in a know-it-all tone that mad me pissed off.

"Shut up Mike!" I said a little loud and the teacher became aware to the fact me and Mike weren't reading.

"Mr. Newton! Turn around and be quiet! Ms. Swan is _trying _to read!" I had to stifle and laugh.

"Yeah her text's," I heard Mike mutter as he picked up his book. I read only a page before my phone vibrated again.

_"Bout that… well Mr. B caught Me, Emmy, Ali, and Jazz tlk'n nd I had 2 flirt my way outta it! I got u excused 2! YAY! So I have a ? 2 ask u!" _I started chuckling. Was there anything Rosalie Hale couldn't get?

**"Wow Rose! HA! LMAO! That's funny! Is there **_**any **_**guy not after u? Nd Wut?" **I went back to the scene of the play I was reading.

_"Jasper and oh yeah EDWARD! 'Cause he's after a certain brunette! *Wink* *Wink* R U sitt'n w/ us at lunch? We rly want u 2! PLEASE! I'll luv u for eva!" _Her message was a lot to process. For one she though Edward had a thing for me. At least I _think _that's what she meant! Two they _want _me to sit with them? Even after my break down last night?

**"Um, wut? Nd I would LUV 2 sit w/ u guys at lunch! If u rly want me 2!"**

_"U no wut damn it! Edward has a __**huge **__thing 4 u! Nd of course we want u 2 sit w/ us! R u ready 4 our rules?" _WHAT? Edward **does not **have a thing for me.

__**"Ur wrong. Completely wrong. He's w/ Tanya. He no's how I'm broken y would he even bother w/ me. Rules? *GULP* Yes I'm ready!"**

_"I'm not wrong and your worth the trouble Bella! Okay! First you sit w/ your other friends for 5 minutes then move. Second you ALWAYS sit at the table. Even if you're the only one at school. Third you have to ask everyone else before anyone else can sit at the table. Do you agree w/ the rules?"_

**"DROP IT! Yeah I agree."**

_"Fine! Don't get all prissy w/ me! GOD! I'll 'DROP IT'! Good! We already thought of u as part of our 'family' nd now Ur officially part of our family! :D ILYS!" _

**"I'm so sry! :D I LUV being part of ur family! I luv u 2 Rosie! So wut class R U in? I'm in English!" **We talked on like that through out the rest of the class and before I knew it the bell rang. I stashed my phone and stood up. Mike rushed over to my seat.

"Can I walk you too Trig? I remember from yesterday that, that's what you had!" He sounded so proud of himself I almost laughed. Mike _could _be cute but his charm was nothing compared to Edwards or _James_. James really was a charmer.

"I can walk myself Mike. You don't have too!"

"But I want too walk you!"

"Mike…" I started but was cut off by the teacher. Mr. Matchlot, was his name.

"Bella can I talk to you. Alone?" I nodded my head and Mike left. Mr. M smiled all of a sudden. "Bella, you passed all your tests! We would want you to touter all subjects _but _math! You weren't good enough to _touter _in math. Do you still want to?"

"Of course!" I squealed while jumping up and down. He laughed at me.

"Good! Can you start tonight after school? Right after school. There's a 9th grader who _really _could use some tutoring and help on the book 'To Kill a Mocking Bird'. You'll get paid 15 bucks a lesson and you can put it on your collage applications! Are you still willing?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah where will I touter her?"

"Him and in here! Here I'll write you a note to your next class! Trig, I heard you tell Newton, right?" I nodded. "I know he can be annoying but that's just him, I'm sorry!" Mr. M said with a laugh. "Oh, the kids name is Ben, by the way!" I left for Trig then. I decided to text Emmett and tell him about Jacobs offer.

**"Emmy! Jacob Black invited us for dinner and I told him I would ask you and Charlie. He said you hated him and his 'pack' so I decided to ask u first! Y do u hate him?" **

"Erg! I hate him because the people over in La Push HATE the Cullen's and Hales! Their BANNED from La Push!" 

**"Y?" **How could ANYONE hate them? I didn't get it.

"The 'Elders' HATE that Carlisle took in Rosie and Jazz! They think that many teenagers can ONLY cause trouble! They don't care Y Carlisle took in Rosie and Jazz! They think their just a menace!"  JAKE SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! That reasoning is HORRABLE!

**"GOD! Jake should have told me! Some one should have told me! That's horrible! So were not going right?" **

"Oh were going all right! Text Charlie and tell him were going! Then tell 'Jake' before the day is up! If they start anything about the Cullen's there's gonna be hell 2 pay!"

**"I'm rite there w/ u bro! See u at lunch!" **I then texted Charlie.

**"DAD! Hey! Were eating dinner at the Blacks! At 7:00! Ok? Jake invited us! I love you!"** Before I knew it, it was the class before lunch. 5 minutes left of 5th period to be exact. My phone started vibrating.

_**"Bella, that sounds great! I'm glad you hit it off! I get off work at 6:30 so I'll meet you at the Blacks! I love you too."**_ HA! He never even considered asking if Emmett was coming/invited. The bell rang and I rushed off to lunch. I got my food and sat down at Mike's table. I didn't talk much to the people at the table so the 5 minutes dragged on before I could get to my real friends, my family. Before I knew it five minutes had passed and Jasper walked over to the table, grabbing Alice on the way. You see they weren't sitting together and they could hardly handle it. Next I got up and walk over to the seat next to Alice and sat down. Alice and Jasper were staring into each others eyes. They really loved each other, still do. Next Emmett came running over with Rose in his arms, bridal style. I started laughing.

"PUT ME DOWN EM!" Rose demanded and Emmett complied. Emmett then started walking over to the seat next to me. He was pulling out Rose's seat when Rose sneaked around him and took the seat he wanted, next to me. Emmett noticed.

"Hey I wanted to sit next to my baby sister!" He complained but took the seat next to rose. The table was a circle with 6 seats so we filled it up perfectly, but Edward wasn't over here yet. I looked around the cafeteria for him. First I saw Jacob Black sitting with other people from La Push. He saw me looking and smiled and waved. I glared and he looked shocked. I heard laughter from around me. It was my friends.

"What?" I demanded.

"Why are you glaring at the dog? I don't blame you I just want to know what he did this time!" Rose asked with a smirk.

"Well he seemed really nice when I met him yesterday!" Rose made gagging noises. "And I saw him again today and he invited me, Em, and Charlie for dinner and I said I'll ask! He then said Em hates him and I would have to ask Em why!" Jasper growled. "So I did." Alice nodded her head, figuring out why I hated Jacob now. "He's horrible for being a part of that. I'm tired of being tricked." Rose patted my hand then with a reassuring smile.

"You didn't say the best part sis!" Emmett complained and I didn't know what I forgot.

"Huh?" I asked confused and my family laughed at me.

"Obviously she doesn't know the best part!" Jazz said with a laugh and we all joined in. I looked over to Edwards's table and saw he was talking to Tanya, laughing. Ouch.

"Oh she knows! Jacob invited me, Bella, and Charlie over to dinner! We were going to say 'hell no!' but then we decided if they say _anything _about you guys we can start some shit! Teach them to _never _mess with you guys! It's gonna be awesome, right Bells?"

"Right! _No one _messes with my family and gets away with it!" I said while nodding my head up and down, Rose and Alice hugged me.

"Yay! So tonight I'm starting your fashion reeducation tonight!" Alice cheered and I groaned.

"Why?"

"Look at what your wearing! It's awful! Well, no, it's not ugly just PLAIN!" I turned towards her and shook my head. She was pouting.

"God, stop it! I can't _stand _the pout! Fine you can start my 'fashion reeducation'! Happy?" Jazz, Rose, and Em were laughing.

"So the dinner is at 7?" Rose asked and I nodded my head. "Well be at your house at 5!" Oh god they were really going to do this weren't they? Is all that went through my mind.

"Ok, I guess," I mumbled and Emmett and Jazz laughed. I perked up remembering something. "Oh guess what?" I asked brightly and everyone laughed at my change in mood.

"What Bells?" Emmett asked and I was about to go into my story when Edward sat down at the table.

"Hello everyone," he said casually.

"You're late," Rosalie growled. I had to stifle a laugh.

"I was hanging out with my girl friend, Rose. You can get mad at me over that. She's not in the group! I love her, I need to spend time with her. She hates you guys because you make her feel like she's not good enough to be part of our little 'group'!" Edward said, slightly annoyed. I would be lying if said what he said didn't cut me, deep.

"Were not a group Edward. Were a family," Alice said quietly. He hurt her. Jazz wrapped one arm around her.

"She's my girlfriend you guys and you never even gave her the benefit of the doubt! Yet you greet Bella with open arms!" This hurt me, and Alice knew. Rose was the one to intervene then, though.

"I would shut it, Edward. Before you say something you would regret." Rose said with venom in her mouth.

"I will not 'shut it,' Rosalie! You have always been a bitch to Tanya! Just because you think your better than everyone else! Newsflash your not! Your just a cold, stupid, superficial, brat!" Rosalie shied back and Emmett went to stand up. I reached over Rosalie and pushed Emmett back down with a glare.

"But Bella!" He complained quietly. I just shook my head and turned around to glare at Edward. My voice started quietly.

"Edward, be quiet. You don't have to sit with us. If were that horrible, just leave and sit with your precious girl friend!" I finished shaking my head.

"Bella," Edward said – sounding regretful. I couldn't keep my voice quiet this time. How dare he hurt my best friends?

"No Edward! How _dare _you say that stuff to Rose and Ali! You were out of line! You _do not _mess with them! _Go Sit with your GIRLFRIEND!" _I yelled causing everyone to turn and look at me in shock. I have to admit that the 'old Bella' would never blow up like that, but James broke me. I don't care what people think of me anymore, and _no one _messes with the people I love. Not even breath taking Edward Masen. Edward got up and walked over to Tanya. I slumped back in my seat and let out a slight, dark chuckle. Emmett started laughing and Alice and Rose wrapped their arms around me.

"Thank you," they both mumbled into my hair.

"You guys don't mind that I told him to leave?" I asked them quietly. All four started laughing and I had to join in. The people in the cafeteria were looking at us in shock.

"Definitely not! I was about to deck him and _then _kick him off! He got off easy!" Emmett said while still chuckling.

"But being kicked out by Bella hurt him worse," Jasper said all-knowingly. I really did think this guy knew exactly what you were feeling.

"Thank you for standing up for our girls Bells," Emmett said sincerely and I laughed. _No problem, big brother. I need to repay you somehow for everything you've done for me! But I also need to stand up for Rose and Alice. Best friends stick together. Chicks before Dicks._

"Your girls? PSH!" I wrapped one arm around each girl in question. "These are _my _girls, big brother!" I said while laughing and then all four joined in.

"YAY!" Alice cheered at the same time Rose said "damn right we are!"

"So for your news Bella?" Jasper asked, breaking our laughter.

"Oh yeah I forgot! Um, you know how I took the tests for the tutoring thing?" I asked them and they nodded.

"YAY! That's great!" Alice cheered, probably had one of her 'feelings'.

"Have another feeling, darling?" Jasper purred into her ear.

"Yep and it's great! Go on Bell!" So I did just that and told them how I got into the program and had to touter some freshmen named Billy, or Bobby, or something like that. They laughed.

"You seriously don't remember what his name is?" Jazz asked while shaking his head.

"No," I admitted while biting my lip. I couldn't believe I forgot! We joked around like that for the rest of the period. The Bell rang and I remembered something.

"You guys I have biology with Edward now! HE's my partner too!" I said with a nervous laugh and they all laughed.

"You'll be fine Bell!" Alice said while hugging me quickly and then I rushed off to class. I saw Jacob at his locker and went up to him.

"We'll all be at your place for dinner tonight. 7 right?" I said coldly and turned to leave.

"Great and yeah! Why are you mad at me, Bells?" He asked quietly.

"You know why." I said shortly and he nodded his head sadly.

"Emmett told you didn't he?" He said while taking a step closer to me.

"Yeah now bye!" I said as I ran to class. Not tripping surprisingly. I made it to class before the bell ran and surprisingly, before Edward. I sat at our table and started doodling. I heard a chair scrape across the floor and knew that Edward was here now. I looked up when he touched my arm and I pulled it away real quick. James used to touch me like that.

"Bella I'm sorry about at lunch!" He said sincerely, I noticed people were starring at us. Probably waiting for me to blow up again.

"I know you are Edward but you hurt the people I love. I'm not ready to forgive you, yet. Leave me alone." I said coldly and he shut up. What I _didn't _mention was the fact that he hurt me too. That wasn't important though. That class went by painfully slow and when the bell ran I rushed out and to gym. I had to participate today and ended up hitting someone with a racket because we were playing tennis. Oops. When gym was done I rushed over Mr. M's class to touter, Brad, Billy, Bobby, or whatever his name was. I think it was Brad. I opened the door and went in.

**(The end! Did you like it? Tell me! I lost the people I was originally going to give a shout out too! SORRY! I LOST ALL DOCUMENTS! I make a list of who I want to give a shout out too and I lost it! BOO! But I'm giving ONE shout out! ****pen2paper93! YAY! Why you ask? Awesome review! Sorry I took so long! But look at the other long winded AN! But can I help you throw Tanya into a river? I HATE TANYA! SO MUCH! I really want to help! Reasons I FINALLY wrote a chapter! Bryce (my brother,) graduated high school so I wanted to dedicate a chapter to him! My 16****th**** birthday is Tuesday, June 9****th****! So THIS Tuesday! YAY! I wanted to give YOU GUYS a present for it! HA! One of my best friends baby shower is today and I couldn't make it so I wanted to celebrate Melody's birth this way! :D Oh and last reason, and the straw breaking the camels back! After this I just HAD to update! If you read any of my other FanFics then you know I had to take the OGTs (Ohio graduation tests, needed to graduate! If you fail them you have to keep taking them until you pass or you CAN'T GRADUATE high school!) I was freaking out about them! Thinking I failed at least one! I DIDN'T! I got the results yester day and I PASSED EVERY ONE! With either Advanced or Accelerated! NO 'proficient's' so I HIGHLY passed them! YAY! YAY! I feel smart! And my Grade Point average was a 3.1 which is amazing for me because I HATE school! And don't do my work! Oh and I'm officially a Junior! YAY! I start school back up on August 18 or 19****th**** I don't remember! Ok story to read: Selfish! It's an awesome Twilight FanFiction! :D Sorry this was so long! Review please even if you just want to say "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Remember this is Rated T because I have a cussing problem! :D My parents say I should become a sailor! Maybe I'll join the Navy when I'm 18…) (REMEMBER I LOVE YOU!)**


	6. Songs and Screaming Matches!

**(CHAPTER SIX! See I made up for my lack of updating with a chapter up soon! OH AND…TOMARROW I'M SIXTEEN! YAY! Yesterday was my brother's graduation party so I couldn't do much writing until like 12:00 am! HA! So if some of this is weird: that's why! Not much Edward in this chapter but a BIG surprise as soon as you start reading! Some James flashbacks! And fights! She forgives someone (not Edward, and definitely not James! HA!) but then gets pissed at that person again! HA! Read and review! I'll give you all a virtual cookie! NO! WAIT! I'll give you all virtual hot wings! YUM! :D)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would have bestowed upon Bella a love for hot wings and hot sauce! Because EVERYTHING tastes better with hot sauce!**

**WARNING: In this chapter while there is no sex (that I mention specifically! Some implied fooling around in a shower but no sex! Then again who knows what Rosalie and Emmett do!) there are A LOT of sexual references! Even some Bella/Edward sex references! But that is why this is Rated T! No graphic scenes just Bella being a hormonal teenager! So I thought I'd mention again that this is part of the reason this is Rated T – not K! :D**

What I saw when I opened that door shocked me. I saw someone who reminded me of James. Same color hair, almost same color eyes, and same 'I know I'm hot, you can't resist me' smile or AKA a cocky grin. He was lounging back in one of the chairs with his feet propped up in the other. He saw me looking at him and his stupid grin grew, while I frowned and his grin went away. Good. I walked over to him and smiled sweetly.

"I hear you're having some trouble with To Kill a Mocking Bird?" I asked even though I knew he was.

"Yes I am," he replied with a nod. I had to take a step back. The voice was similar. I had flashbacks of mine and James time together, when his voice sounded like that. Sweet, Innocent, and Alluring.

_***Flashback: 6 months after James and Bella started going out!***_

_I was up in my room with my mom getting ready for my special date with James. He was taking me out for our 6__th __month anniversary._ _He was taking me out to the new fancy restaurant that just opened so I was wearing a knee-length dark green dress that was strapless, with black flats, and my hear curled. I looked pretty but I thought it was just the glow from dating what I thought was the coolest, sweetest, best guy on earth. Wow, I was wrong. The door bell rang, signaling the fact that James was at my house. I rushed down the stairs and tripped on the bottom one. I threw my hands out to catch myself but a pair of strong arms caught me, and wouldn't let go._

_"You smell wonderful," James purred in my ears and I playfully hit him on the head._

_"Yea, yea! Let me get up!" I laughed. That's when I was whole, not broken. I loved the feeling of pure happiness I had back then. I stood up and brushed myself off._

_"God you look stunning!" He said in awe, I walked over and wrapped my arms around him._

_"It's because I'm happy!" I said while kissing his neck._

_"And why are you happy?" He asked while grinning cockily._

_"You," I answered as I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips._

_"Oh my Isabella!" He cooed. "You make me happier than I've ever been in my life!" I smiled and kissed him again. We left for the restaurant after that and had a delicious dinner. When the deserts were brought out James looked at me._

_"Bella I have something I need to tell you," he stated seriously._

_"You're pregnant?" I said jokingly and he laughed._

_"No my Bella! I love you," he was starring straight into my eyes, waiting for a response. I looked at him and I knew the answer._

_"I love you too James, So much!" We both smiled._

_***End of Flash Back***_

"Hey are you ok? Hello?" Brad, Ben, Billy, Bobby, or what's-his-name asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just do that every once in a while!" I laughed and he laughed with me.

"Who were you thinking of?" JAMES!

"No one." Same thing. James is no one to me, or at least should be. But in truth he's a lot to me.

"A boy friend?" He asked while his eyes darkened. He looked SO much like James when his eyes did that.

"Ex," I said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be it was _his _fault!"

"Why would anyone let _you _go?" He asked while sitting up and letting me sit next to him. I had to knock him down a peg. I knew just how to.

"Ok, Billy lets get to work!" As soon as I said that his smile faded.

"It's Ben!" He said quietly.

"Oh, sorry! Ok let's get to work!" I said with a smile. We worked on To Kill a Mockingbird for two hours then I went home and saw it was 5:02. Rose and Ali were waiting by my door.

"Bella where were you?!" They exclaimed while I was unlocking the door.

"Tutoring! Up there is the spare key for next time. You don't have to wait outside! It's cold for goodness sake!" I said while pointing to the hidden spare key.

"You trust us with your spare key?" Alice asked brightly.

"Of course you guys are my sisters! Even though I JUST met you!" I said as I ushered them in the door. They looked around for a minute and then ran upstairs. I followed them up the stairs with a laugh. What silly girls! I saw Rose and Ali in front of Emmett's door, just looking at it with smirks on their faces. I listened to their conversation.

"Yeah this is Emmett's room, I spend A LOT of time in here," Rose said causing her and Alice to laugh.

"EW! That's my BROTHER you're talking about!" I said with a disgusted laugh. I walked to my room and opened the door. "In here!" I called while walking in. They were both snickering still. I flopped down on my bed.

"Do you have a radio?" Alice asked me sweetly and I pointed her in the right direction. She turned on a station that played whatever they felt like. 'Kelsey' by Metro Station came on! It was a good song and I knew it by heart. I started singing lightly and bobbing my head to the beat.

"_All I've ever dreamed of to come!_

_And yes you did come!" _After I sang that little part Alice pulled me off the bed and made me start dancing. This even though I couldn't dance, was fun with these girls. Rose joined in with me on the main part and Alice sung the backup parts. **(AN! Bella in italics, rose in underline, and Alice in bold! There will be mixtures though! It might be confusing! Just if you see it in italics AND underlined you know Bella and Rose are singing together! Most of it will be like that!)**

"_I want you so bad!__**So bad!**_

_Can you feel it too? _**It too!**

_You know I'm so, __**so in love with you!**_

_I want you, so much!_

_I need you, so much!_

_I need your, I need your, __**your touch!**_

_And I'd swim the ocean for you! The ocean for you! _

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh __**Kelsey! **_

_And I'd swim the ocean for you! The ocean for you! _

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh __**Kelsey!" **_It got to the part where the instruments cut off. The song was coming to an end. We decided to break this part up, we just knew we were going to. Without havening to tell each other.

"_And I'd swim the ocean for you! The ocean for you!_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh Kelsey!" _The instruments started picking up again.

"And I'd swim the ocean for you! The ocean for you!

Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh Kelsey!" We switched parts now and Alice would sing the main part.

"**And you never, ever let me in! **_Let me in!_

**And you never, ever let me in! **_Let me in!_

**And you never, ever let me in! **_Let me in!_

_**And you never, ever let me in!" **_The song ended and we collapsed on the floor laughing our butts off.

"Ok! Now we REALLY need to get you ready!" The song 'Pain' came on then and Rose started singing and dancing to it, TO US! It was hilarious! But Alice wasn't going to get distracted again and just ignored Rose. I noticed something about them then.

"Why are you girls wearing work out shirts and tank tops?" I asked them.

"Oh! Cheerleading practice!" Alice cheered while searching through my closet. "Rose! We HAVE to take her shopping! There's hardly ANYTHING in her closet for her to wear!" The song ended and another Metro Station song came on.

"Your cheerleaders?" I asked them.

"Yes is there something wrong with that?" Rose asked while walking over to my closet.

"No it's cool!"

"I found something! YAY! NOW I can have a distraction!" Alice cheered. Then she started singing the song because Alice LOVED Metro Station.

**"Now that were done, I'm so sorry!**

**Why did I lie? I'm SO sorry!**

**I know I hurt you, I know I hurt you!" **Alice sang while dancing into the room with something a dark black.

"How's this Rose?" She asked while holding it up to Rose. The song ended and 'Crushcrushcrush' by Paramore came on.

"It's perfect!" They pushed me into my bathroom to change then. I changed and noticed what they gave me. Dark grey skinny jeans, and a tight V-neck black sweater. James got it for me claiming I could wear it to visit my father in the winter. I busted out of the bathroom. 'Born for this' by Paramore was playing.

"I can't ware this!" I said urgently.

"Why not? It looks great!" Rose said – agitated.

"James bought it for me!" I said hopping she would understand. She walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug, pulling me in front of the mirror.

"He's a horrible guy Bells, but think of it this way, it's like saying "SCREW YOU JAMES!" I mean look at it like this you look FABULOUS in it! You can still be happy while his ass is rotting in jail!" Rose said with a smirk.

"But every time I look in the mirror I'll remember him!" I persisted.

"Exactly! That's a GOOD thing! It's like saying 'I'll always remember you James, you were my first love, and you damaged me, but I'M MOVING ON! You CAN'T control my life! You CAN'T control what I wear! And this shirt is DAMN HOT ON ME!" Rose said and I smiled in the mirror, loving her reasoning and seeing what she saw. I turned and hugged her.

"Your right Rose! I love you! You too Ali!" Alice ran up to us and hugged me from behind. 'Stars don't wave goodbye' by Carrie Underwood came on. I loved the song but it was so sad.

"We love you too Bells! But Bella," Alice said and she sounded a little scary. "It's time for hair and make up!"

"Alice NO!" I said sternly.

"Bella YES!" She persisted.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" She started pushing me towards my bed.

"Alice," I said warningly.

"But Bella! Please! You'll look SO PRETTY! You'll have that dog drooling! And then you can say 'uh no Mr. Dog but Chicks before Dicks and you are an ass to my girls!'" I laughed. But then Alice pouted and I really couldn't resist the pout.

"Fine but nothing too bold! And don't make me look ridiculous!" They then pushed me on my bed and started working on me. I didn't know exactly WHAT they were doing but I hoped it wasn't too much.

"Alright you're done!" Alice cheered after about thirty minutes of listening to music and being worked on. They brought me in front of a mirror and I ALMOST gasped at what I saw. The girl in the mirror was BEAUTIFUL nothing compared to Rosalie but ALMOST as pretty as Alice. Which was amazing for me. My hair was straightened to perfection, and my make up was light and natural.

"Thank you guys! I LOVE it!" I cheered happily. The rest of the time waiting for Emmett to return home was spent goofing off. Ten minutes before Emmett was supposed to be home the girls started doing flips and stuff.

"Come on Bella! Show us what you got!" Alice said while doing a back flip. I could only do a cart wheel and one other thing. I bent back into a back bend perfectly and eased into a back flip and came up with a smile on my face.

"Sorry but that's all I can do!" I said with a laugh. Rosalie smiled evilly at me and walked over to Alice. She whispered something into Alice's ear and Alice started bouncing up and down. "Oh gosh! What?"

"We are going to whip you into shape so next year you can join the squad!" Alice cheered. WAIT! THE CHEERLEADING SQUAD! OH NO, NO, NO!

"But I'm a klutz!" I said is distress.

"But you're flexible!" Rosalie said. "We'll just see how you do, ok sweetie? We won't let you make a fool out of your self!" I found myself agreeing with her just as Emmett walked in the house.

"I'm home Bells! Let me change real quick!"

"Ok Emmett!"

"Just don't tell Em or anyone! Let it be a surprise!" Rose said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Ok Rose!" I sighed.

"Good! I'm going to surprise you brother now!" She said as she ran out the room.

"Ew!" Alice snorted.

"Yeah and he's not even your actual brother!"

"Yeah but you know you would _love _to do that stuff with _my _biological brother!" Alice laughed. I opened my mouth to protest but found I _couldn't _because if I disagreed that would be a _lie._ Edward was the first guy since James that I _wanted _to touch me! Alice started laughing harder since I was opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

"Shut it Alice," I grumbled as I flopped down on my bed. Her bell-like laughter rung through the room. Twenty minutes later I found myself in Emmett's jeep riding towards La Push. We were talking about Random things and listening to the radio. Then 'Candy Man' by Christina Agulara came on and I started singing along. I got to dance and sing to that song for about one minute until Emmett changed the station.

"HEY!" I protested and he groaned.

"Bella! I REALLY DO NOT need to hear my LITTLE SISTER sing that song! Any ways…were here!" He pulled into a drive way.

"Do we have to go in?" I asked Emmett.

"Are you hungry?" My stomach growled and so did Emmett's.

"Well, duh!"

"Lets go then!" He grabbed my hand and rushed me to the door. I rung the door bell and looked at Emmett nervously, he just nudged me. Jacob opened the door and smiled sadly at me. Knowing I was still mad at him. Emmett pushed past the both of us and ran into the house.

"FOOD!" He screamed and I started laughing. Jacob joined in.

"Bells are you still mad at me?" He asked while looking at me like a lost puppy. I giggled.

"I can't stay mad at you!" Or Edward.

"Good!" He pulled me in the house, we heard laughter coming from the dinning room. There was Emmett, and Jacobs 'pack'. I sat down at the table between Jacob and Emmett. We were having a great time until the door opened and closed. A girl I saw at lunch rushed in.

"I'm here! So, sorry I'm late! Wait, no I'm not!" She stopped when she saw me and Emmett. "Oh yay! Leech lovers!" She said with sarcasm dripping off her words. I looked over at Emmett and saw his mouth was full but that he was glaring at the girl.

"Excuse me?" I asked her harshly. She looked taken aback that I said anything. Oh well!

"You heard me you guys are leech lovers! That girl Rosalie your retarded brother over there," she pointed to Emmett. "is dating and her good for nothing brother are mooching off the Cullen's! Probably got kicked out of their real family for a GOOD reason but then cried some fake sob story to the Cullen's and they took them in! STUPID!" I got up from my seat and walked around the table to stand in front of her.

"You don't know _what _your talking about and I would _shut. Up. Now!" _I said with venom in my voice.

"Leah, come on!" Jacob said urgently.

"I think I know _exactly _what I'm talking about now _Bella!_" I took a step closer and she stood her ground. Charlie chose then to walk in.

"Hey, sorry I'm late! Bell…" he stopped when he saw us. "What's going on?" He asked seriously.

"No you don't _Leah!_" I sneered.

"Whore cried wolf about something didn't she?" WHORE! ROSALIE? That snapped me. HOW DARE SHE!?

"WHO DARE YOU? She's with the Cullen's because she DESERVED a family who cared for her! She got kicked out FOR A REASON!" I was about to punch Leah and she was about to punch me, I could tell.

"She probably just left because she didn't want to listen to her parents anymore! So she told a lie to get her brother to follow her! PROBABLY ALL FOR ATTENTION!" She shouted at me and I snapped completely.

"She LEFT FOR THE SAME REASON I DID!"

"Got tired of home now did you?" She asked me patronizingly.

"NO WE WERE RAPED! YOU STUPID, STUPID GIRL! ARE YOU HAPPY?" Tears were running down my face. Everyone was in a stunned silence. "You DO NOT say a word about Rosalie! You especially DO NO call her a WHORE! MOVE!" I pushed her to the ground and started walking out of the house but then stopped. "EMMETT! I'm hotwiring your car if you don't come!" I called to him and he came running.

"Sorry I was just shocked," he admitted sheepishly. He turned real quick. "SCREW YOU ALL!" He yelled and then rushed me to the car. He drove away and my phone vibrated. ALICE.

"A…lice," I choked out because I was still bawling.

"Shush honey, I know what happened! I had a feeling! It was a little late! I just had it 5 minutes ago! You don't have to say a word!" I didn't I just cried myself to sleep, on the phone with Alice, in Emmett's Jeep.

***Emmett's POV (Did you think I would just end it there? PSH!)***

I pulled into my drive way. I reached over to Bella's sleeping form and grabbed the phone. I mentally sighed. This vision of my sister was breaking my heart. She cried herself to sleep so Bella was STILL shaking even though she was asleep. I put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello Alice," I said darkly.

"Emmett, don't! LEAVE IT!" She obviously already had a 'feeling' about what I was about to do.

"Would _you _leave it, Alice? COULD YOU? She's your BEST FRIEND! ALREADY! Besides Rose, of course! There all best friends! But could you REALLY 'Leave it'?" I asked her harshly.

"No I couldn't," she admitted with a sigh. "But don't say anything to Charlie you WILL regret! Ok?" **(AN: Foreshadowing anyone?)**

"I'll try!" I hung up and shoved Bella's phone in my pocket. I then picked up the broken girl in front of me and carried her to her room. I laid her on her bed and wrapped her up. I then left the door open and stood in the hallway. I still had Bella's cell and I looked through the contacts and sure enough 'Jacob Black' was in her contacts. I used my cell and called the number. One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings, and "Hello?" It was Jacob who answered.

"It's Emmett," I said quickly I heard him groan.

"Man…" he started but I cut him off.

"Put me on speaker, dog," I growled to him.

"Dude, you would regret that!" No I wouldn't. Anything for Bells.

"Is my father still there?" I asked, changing my game plan and forgetting about what Alice said. I had a call waiting, Alice probably had another feeling about what I was about to do. Great.

"Yeah here he is."

"Emmett? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He demanded.

"Put me on speaker."

"Emmett NO! Your sister was OUT OF LINE!" That set me off. Bella was standing up for the love of my life.

"No _Charlie _it wasn't! She was standing up for Rosalie! Her _best friend _and LOVE OF MY LIFE! GOD! Sometimes I hate you Charlie! You've been a suck ass father to Bella! Hell I've been her father, really! Who was there to beat the sicko off of her? ME! And you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way! That BITCH was calling my Rosie a WHORE! You DON'T DO THAT TO A RAPE VICTIM! The people of La Push RESENT Carlisle for taking in a homeless rape victim! Don't you find that a little sick? And YOU say your daughter is out of line! They ALL are out of line! I HATE YOU CHARLIE! Me and Bella would do SO MUCH better on our own! And when I graduate I WILL come back FOR BELLA! And once she's away from both our idiotic parents it'll be our real family taking care of each other! Me, Rosie, Jazz, Ali, Eddie, and Bells!" I hung up after that. Yeah it was kinda harsh but he deserved it! HOW DARE HE! I laid down next to Bella's bed and went to sleep. Just in case she needed me.

**(HEY! What did you think? Press that button and tell me! Story I'm recommending is 'Blue Babes and Bad Boys'! It's awesome! I'm reading this joke book right now and it's AMAZING! It's called 'Women of Substance' it's a cartoon book about women! HA! AWESOME! Shout out time! ****ClumsyBrunette! Thank you for your review on chapter 4 AND 5! :D And for understanding my cussing problem! Do you understand my dirty joke problem? I sure hope some one does! Yes, I sure am I classy young lady aren't I? HA! :D Tell me if you understand my dirty joke problem! If you can empathize tell me! I just LOVE them! :D REVIEW and you get virtual hot wings! YAY! Tell me if you like the songs! Review and tell me ANYTHING! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D) **


	7. School skippers and Coffee!

**(I was going to make this a long chapter, and I did! 10-11 pages! But it was 15 and I was no where close to a stopping point! I cut the chapter in two! :D You can deal with that right? The other one is currently on page 5! But I'll get it done soon, don't worry! Tomorrow probably! :D God what even happens in this chapter? Oh, yeah I remember now! First I wanted to say, you're amazing! This chapter is an award for so many reviews! I got SO MANY! I LOVE YOU ALL! I can't believe your loving this story as much as I am! Read! At the other AN I have some news to tell you. I love you guys!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I wish I did, but, no!**

I woke up and the events from the night before automatically hit me. SHIT! I can't believe I freaked out like that! I groaned and jumped sat up. I then swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up. Automatically stepping on something and falling on my face. The thing I stood on let out a very unmanly "oof!" and I started laughing. Ah, Emmett.

"Emmett I thought you learned you lesson! You _do not _want to sleep next to my bed! I get you were worried about me but _seriously! _How often has this happened?" I said with a laugh and he walked over to me and lifted me up. I was pleased to see that he was also laughing.

"Ha, ha! You fell!" He was laughing childishly.

"I also stepped on you!" I reminded him.

"I better go get ready for school." He said quietly and I flopped down on my bed with a groan.

"I _so _do not want to go to school!" I shook my head and then saw Emmett's face right in front of mine. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh no! What is it Em?"

"Let's not go to school!" He said happily.

"What?"

"Lets skip! We can call, Rosie, Ali, Jazz, and Eddie! Have fun! I don't want to deal with the La Push gang! Come on! _Please!_" He pouted and I figured since he always was doing something for me why don't we, for once, do something we _both _would enjoy! So I said,

"Sure!"

"Really?" He asked while jumping up and down like Alice.

"Of course! I'll call Ali, and Edward! You call Rosie and Jazz! Deal?" I asked while standing up again.

"DEAL!" He boomed and ran out of the room. I dialed Alice's house number. Some one picked up.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" They squealed. Alice and her 'feelings'.

"You're in?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"Of course! I need to go change! Tell Edward!" She demanded and hung up. Great, I thought. I dialed Edwards's cell number. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Bella!" I said and then remembered that the last time I talked to him I was mad at him. I really wasn't anymore.

"Bella," he sighed.

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry?" My nerves made it sound like a question. I mean what if he hated me now? What if he decided I wasn't worth any effort, any forgiveness. To my surprise, he laughed.

"Oh silly Bella! You have _nothing _to be sorry about! _I'm _sorry!" I laughed with him.

"It's ok! Well, me and Emmett decided to skip school! You in?" I thought he would say no I mean, he wouldn't have Tanya with him! I was shocked when I answered.

"Yeah I'll meet you at your house since my mom is home!" We hung up and I jumped into the shower. I pulled on jeans, a tank top, and a zip-up hoodie over it. I left the hoodie unzipped.

"Hey Emmett!" I called and he came in my room.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Edward is coming over here what about Rosie and Jazz?" I asked while drying my hair.

"Oh, their coming over here too. Alice?" He asked while lying on my bed.

"Probably coming with Edward. She didn't tell me! I hope…" I got cut of by our door opening.

"Me and Edward are here!" Alice called up.

"In my room!" I called down to her. I looked over to Emmett and saw his mouth was hanging wide open. "What?" Alice came busting into my room.

"Yay! I came into the right room! I remembered!" She celebrated by doing a little dance and Edward came walking in.

"How did you know where the spare key was?" Emmett asked.

"How did you know what room was hers?" Edward asked and me and Alice started laughing.

"Hey were here!" Rose yelled from down stairs.

"Up here! Bella's room!" Alice yelled down.

"I thought we locked the door? How did she know where the spare key was?" Edward asked. Rose and Jazz came strolling in.

"Um, ok I _showed _them where the spare key was so they could just walk in! And they were hanging out in my room yesterday! Does that answer your questions?" I told the boys while walking over to hug Alice and Rose.

"Stupid boys," Rose mumbled into my hair.

"You got that right!" Alice laughed. We broke our hug then and Alice and Rose went to Jasper and Emmett. I went and sat on my bed, Edward joined me. We sat in silence for a while and then I leaned back and lay on my bed. Edward did the same. He turned his head to look at me.

"Hello Bella," he said in his velvet-like voice and I felt myself swooning all over again.

"Hey Edward. How are you this morning?" He chuckled.

"Fine, you?"

"Happy I'm not at school! I knew I couldn't handle Leah! Ugh!" Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie looked confused.

"Why couldn't you face Leah?" Jasper asked.

"Bella, what happened last night?" Rosalie asked while walking over and sitting next to me on the bed. I sat up.

"Oh well, you see…" Emmett started but I stopped him.

"No Emmett, you've had to explain enough. My turn," I told him and he smiled in thanks. "Everything was going _great _until that chick Leah came in and she saw Emmett and I. She called us 'Leach Lovers' and I asked her what she was talking about. She started throwing accusations around not knowing what she was talking about! She said you guys were just taking advantage of the Cullen's and I once again told her she didn't know what she was talking about! It went on like that and then she called you something that was absolutely false. And…" Rosalie cut me off.

"Don't try to protect me Bella!" She growled. "What did that bitch call me?"

"She said, and I quote, 'Whore cried wolf about something didn't she?' Saying you lied to get the Cullen's to adopt you! Charlie walked in sometime around then. I told her not to call you a whore and that you _deserved _the Cullen's! She said you probably just left home, now wanting to listen to your parents! I snapped a while ago so I told her you left for the same reason I did! She said 'got tired of home now did you?' and that was it for my patience. I started bawling I told her to shut up that we left because we were raped, and to not say _one _bad word about you! That she _didn't do that. _Then I told Emmett that if he didn't get his butt going I was going to hot wire his car," I chuckled darkly then, noticing I was crying and so was Rosalie. I wrapped my arms around her. "He then came running and yelled 'Screw you!' over his shoulder! We left like crazy people!" Me and Rose stood their holding each other for a while.

"Then I called Charlie up later and he stood up for them. I yelled at him and told him he wasn't even our father," Emmett filled us in. Me and Rose automatically let go of each other. I dropped down to a squatting position on the floor with an angry squeal while pulling at the hair on the top of my head, roughly. That was so _Charlie. _He couldn't handle me being raped so he pulled away. Emmett became more than my brother then. I was aware of Rosalie pacing back and forth angrily.

"God sometimes I _hate _your father!" She stopped in front of one of my walls. "FUCK HIM!" She yelled as she punched the wall. I stood up quickly and dashed over to her. I looked at her hand and saw it was already bruising.

"I think you broke it," I said while starring intently at it.

"Yeah, so do I," she said dryly while looking at it like it was the enemy.

"Fuck," Emmett growled as he rushed over and wrapped us both in bear hugs. After about ten minutes of this I realized how absurd we looked. I started laughing uncontrollably, soon Rose joined in and then Emmett's thundering laugh was heard.

"Should we call your dad Edward? You know get a doctor in here." Jasper whispered and me rose, and Emmett laughed harder. Emmett pulled away enough to look at us, me and Rose that is.

"Yeah get these crazy girls checked out!" He boomed. I wiped my eyes and blushed.

"Sorry you guys. I…" I was cut off by Alice dancing her way over to me. She wrapped her little arms around me.

"Don't be Bella! I…We…can't even _imagine _what you and Rose have been through." She whispered to me and then dance away, over to Rose who was hugging her brother. I took her spot with Jasper. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I don't know what it's like to be you or Rose but I have an idea what it's like to be Emmett. He loves you and Rose more than anything in the world. I know your beating yourself up, don't. He _loves _being here for you. Your doing _nothing _wrong! Ok? Do you have me?" He asked me while glancing down at me. I nodded my head.

"Thank you, Jazz." I mumbled – starting to cry again.

"My pleasure," he laughed and I let go of him. Emmett went over to talk to him. I looked at the one person I hadn't hugged yet. He was looking at me awkwardly. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, on my tip toes. He stiffened at first but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around me, holding me where I was. My body started shaking with my tears and he hugged me closer. I started to stop crying, slowly. I realized how _right _being held like this felt. Being held like this by _Edward. _Edward, I decided, was amazing. Lucky Tanya. Oh, yeah. Her. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me.

"I'm not done with you," he growled into my ear and shivers went up and down my sides. I stood there with him for five minutes more.

"Don't you think we look a little suspicious just standing here," I asked him with a smile. I really didn't want him to care.

"Yeah _Eddie _get _off my sister!_" Emmett boomed while breaking my hold on Edward and pulling me away.

"I _hate _that nickname Emmett!" Edward complained and I had to laugh.

"Are we going to do anything fun or just have a crying fest?" Rosalie demanded.

"Oh I know!" Alice said while jumping up and down.

"What Alice?" Edward asked.

"I have a bootlegged copy of 'Up' Lets watch it!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah!" I jumped up and down and Edward laughed.

"Sounds fun," Rosalie said with a smirk, we all just looked at her. "No really it does!" Rosalie said – her face falling to showing she's serious.

"If my Ali-Cat wants to watch it then I'm in," Jasper said and Alice ran over and hugged him.

"I'm in, I guess." Edward said with a roll of his eyes. We all looked at Emmett.

"Oh hell yeah I'm in! I've wanted to see 'Up' since I saw previews! It looks awesome!" We all laughed at Emmett. We situated ourselves in my room in front of my T.V. and Alice put the DVD in. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were all lying on my bed. Poor bed. Me and Edward were sitting on the floor at the edge of the bed. He wrapped me up in a blanked, and I was lying against his side. We watched 'Up' and LOVED IT! Then we watched some older movies. We watched Step up one and two much to mine and the boy's dismay but they were favorites of the girls. We then watched 'Bride Wars' which all of the girls and Emmett loved, then we watched 'Mama Mia!' Which Jasper, Rosalie, and me all _hated! _Everyone else _loved _it! Including Edward.

"I don't get it! Why do you like it?" I asked him for the tenth time as Rose and Alice searched for another movie. He groaned.

"I just _did _Bella!" He said for the _hundredth _time! ARG!

"Found one!" Alice sang. "Well, three!" She held up Lion King, American Pie, and Blades of Glory. "Vote time! Ok, I'll go first! I want Lion King! Rose?"

"Lion King. Jasper?"

"American Pie. Emmett?"

"American Pie! HELL YEAH! EDDIE?" Emmett boomed.

"American Pie, what about you Bella?" Edward asked we sweetly. Everyone's eyes went to me. I was the deciding vote.

"So if I vote Lion King it'll be a tie but if I vote American Pie we'll watch that?" They all nodded their heads. There were many 'Please Bellsy!' from both the girls and the boys. I knew what I wanted to say. What I wanted to see. "Sorry girls!" I said with a shrug.

"That's my girl!" Emmett boomed, Jasper high-fived me, and Edward just nudged me. Alice was pouting, while Rose looked like she didn't even care.

"Oh come on Ali! It's a good movie. So much funnier to watch with the guys too." Rose had a smirk on her face. We didn't even realize how late it was getting, we weren't hungry either. We had been eating junk food non stop. We got half way through the movie and had it turn up _loud. _All of a sudden some one barged through the door.

"Charlie!" I jumped up from my laying on Edward position. It didn't seem like Charlie liked that.

"I got a call that you and Emmett didn't go to school today. And turned out that the Hales AND Cullen's got the same call!"

"Shit," Emmett murmured and us kids almost started laughing. "Forgot to call ourselves in!" That pushed us over the edge and soon I found myself on the floor in stitches.

"Knock it off!" Charlie roared. That got all of our attention. We all looked at him and I realized that I was, once again, lying on Edward. "Kids go home to your parents; you have some explaining to do to them. Bella, Emmett downstairs in five minutes!" He then stormed out and I turned to Emmett. Everyone was silent.

"Well, he looked pissed," Rose said with a shrug and I smiled.

"We better go you three! Carlisle will understand but he won't be too happy!" Jasper said with a fond smile for his father figure. I hugged Jazz first, and then Alice bounced over to me.

"You just have to explain _why _you skipped!" She told me and I thanked her. I hugged Rose next.

"Don't let Charlie be too hard on you kid! Ok?" She asked me sweetly.

"I'll try," I laughed. Edward was the only one left to hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist this time. We didn't say a word, just held each other. They left after that and I linked my arm with Emmett.

"Are you ready little sis?" He asked while nudging my side.

"Um, as ready as I'll ever be!" We walked down the stairs and saw Charlie sitting in the living room. He heard us and turned to glare at us.

"I can't believe you skipped school!" He started out. "Why?"

"I didn't want to go! I didn't want to deal with Leah and the kids from La Push!" I told him while sitting on the couch.

"Oh so you didn't want to face the consequences of acting like a _crazy _person?" He said harshly.

"Do not call me crazy! She was making fun of one of my _best friends! _And Emmett's girl friend! Your supposed to stand up for us! Not them!" Emmett sat besides me.

"She's allowed to have her own opinion!" My mouth fell open after he said that.

"Charlie! He _called her a WHORE!_" Emmett screamed about to get up but I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever happened last night still doesn't justify skipping school!" He said, starting to back off.

"I know it doesn't! But I needed to have fun today! To be with my friends! I don't regret it! You can ground me or whatever but I _don't regret it!" _I told him while standing up and he did the same. He walked over to me and hugged me. I was so shocked.

"I'm not gonna ground you kiddo. I'm sorry if I've been awful lately. I just don't know how to handle all this." He admitted to me and I had to smile. This was the dad I remembered, the dad I loved.

"Just like this dad, just act like you used to before James. Don't try to make it better or anything like that. Just act _normal._ Can you do that?" I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yes," he said with a little nod and I had to hug him tight.

"Thank you."

"But kid I'm not happy about this, don't do it again. You got that?" He asked while pulling away.

"Yeah I got it." All of a sudden Emmett started laughing.

"Aw what a Kodak moment!" He laughed and I threw a couch pillow at him. "OW!"

"Ha! That's what you get!" I then had to run up to my room and lock the door because he was chasing me. The rest of the night went uneventfully. I didn't hear from any of my friends and neither did Emmett, we were afraid they got into too much trouble. In the morning I didn't wake up to my usual alarm clock but to someone jumping on me. At first I thought it was Emmett but then realized this person was wayto small to be my bear of a brother. I opened my eyes, and was hit in the head with a pillow.

"Alice…" I wanted to scream her full name but then realized I didn't know it. "Hey what's your middle name? I need it to scream at you." She giggled but got off of me and helped me up.

"Alice _is _my middle name! I like it better than my first name though." She said thoughtfully.

"What's your full name Alice?"

"Mary Alice Cullen!" She cheered. "But _please _call me Alice."

"I will. So why are you here?" I looked over at my clock and was shocked. "ALICE! This is a _hour _earlier than I usually wake up! UGH, too early, need coffee."

"Go down and make some then, silly. Oh since tomorrow will be Friday your going to the game with us and then spending the night at our house. You better tell Charlie, I saw the cruiser still in the driveway."

"I don't want to go to the game," I groaned while making my way to the door. I reached it and grabbed the handle.

"I don't care!" She said in a sing song voice that made my groan all over again. I walked down the stairs mumbling "Stupid morning person," and variations of that. I guess Charlie heard me; he was sitting at the table.

"What's that Bells? And why are you up so early?" He asked while drinking his coffee. Lucky bastard. WAIT. That means the coffee is already made. I rushed over to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup. I smelled it and moaned, Charlie laughed. I poured sugar and cream in it, and then took a big gulp, forgetting it was hot. I fanned my face, because gosh was it hot. But it already woke me up slightly. I opened my mouth a little and fanned my mouth doing a little dance around the kitchen. It was scorching.

"Et hut!" I said to Charlie's confused face and he realized what was going on. Alice then walked down the stairs.

"So Bella, I found this…" she looked up at that moment and saw what I was doing and stopped talking. She was very quiet for a moment and my coffee was finally cool enough to swallow, so I did. Then she started laughing, hard. She fell to the floor clutching her sides. She looked up at me.

"What were…you…doing?" She choked out between laughs and I scowled.

"The coffee was very hot. I think I might have burnt off a bunch of taste buds. Ow." My tongue really did hurt but that just caused Alice to laugh harder. I looked at Charlie and saw he was looking at me and Alice, amused. "Dad, this is my best friend Alice." I said and Alice's face lit up. I was being completely honest with the best friend thing. While me and Rose went through the same tragedy and could relate to each other, Alice was my best friend. The three of us were already close but Rose was always a little closed off, as if she didn't _need _a best friend, or her best friend was Emmett. You never knew with Rose. Alice jumped up off the floor and hugged me around the waist. Charlie was grinning.

"I came to help Bella because she has _no _fashion sense! She was tired and I told her to go get coffee then! Glad to meet you Mr. Swan!"

"Oh call me Charlie. So were you one of the skippers?" I got nervous he wouldn't like Alice if she said yes. Or Alice would have to lie. To my surprise she didn't even flinch when she said

"Yes, do you know that your daughter doesn't like 'Mama Mia'? That's like a crime!" More to my surprise, Charlie laughed. Alice looked over at me. "Go take a shower and change! Get me when your done and I'll do you hair, but don't dry it! I'm gonna do something with it! But when your showering I'll raid your fridge and talk to Charlie. Ok?"

"Ok Alice, see you in a bit!" I ran up stairs. I jumped in the shower and let the hot water consume me; twenty minutes later I jumped out and got changed. I changed into a pair of jeans with holes starting at the knees and going up. They were mine, I was pleased to see, but I hardly ever wore them. My mother bought them for me, and James hated them. So I never wore them and then forgot about them. They were quite cute though. The top was something I wore all the time, dead in the winter in Arizona. It was a black sheer sweater that was indeed see through. It had a deep V cut and that's why you were supposed to wear a tank top under it. Alice put a light pink one under it while I always went with a plain white one, but I liked this better. This was a fall or spring shirt so I figured it was warmer out today, I trusted Alice. I put on the flats that she laid out for me, and then I finished getting ready. I headed down the stairs. I stopped once I got into the living room because I heard Alice and Charlie talking, about me.

"So Alice. Out of curiosity, who was that guy Bella was sitting with yesterday?"

"Oh that was my brother Edward, their close." Oh gosh. Did my dad figure out I had a _huge _crush on him from just _looking _at me?

"Are they…_dating_?" He had to choke out the word dating. I felt sorry for him, havening to deal with the worry of me picking the wrong guy, again.

"Oh no! Edward is dating Tanya." Charlie growled, he actually _growled_, Alice giggled.

"He looked pretty cozy with my daughter!" Charlie barked and I decided to make my entrance then. I walked in.

"Who looked pretty cozy with me?" I asked with a yawn and went over to my coffee. I tested it, nice and cool. I took a bigger sip.

"Time to get Bella ready!" Alice cheered and started dragging me away.

"Bye Alice, come back any time!" Charlie called after us.

"I will." We headed up the stairs. We got in my room, turned on the radio, and Alice sat me down on my bed and got to work.

"So I'm guessing it's warmer out today." I said to break the silence.

"69." Which is actually warm for Forks. Alice stepped in front of me and knelt to be eye level. She was smiling at me. "It's not nice to ease drop Bella." She said with a laugh then got back to work.

"I didn't know you caught me."

"I know you didn't." Twenty minutes later and she was done with my hair and moving on to my make up. Fifteen minutes later and she was done with that and I got to look in the mirror. My hair was scrunched and had a little bump. It looked great. I actually looked really good. All this getting me ready took one hour and fifteen minutes so I had twenty-five minutes before I had to leave.

"Thank you Alice! We have 25 minutes what do you want to do?" I asked her while listening to a random song on the radio.

"Oh don't you have to wake up Emmett?"

"Yeah I better go do that." I got up to do just that but Alice blocked the door.

"Can we wake him up _my _way?" She asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Um, what's you way?"

"PILLOWS!" I don't know why I agreed but I couldn't help my mouth from saying

"Lets go!" I then preceded to run down the hall, into my brother's room. We opened his door very quietly and snuck in. I told her to just grab the pillows out from under his head, he wouldn't wake. My brother was a _very _weird sleeper. He slept like a bear but once he was up, he was up. He didn't need coffee or anything, very much a morning person. We each pulled a pillow out and all Emmett did was turn a little and let out a snore. We both had to stifle a laugh. Alice straddled him and I sat by his head. We started hitting him, much to our dismay he started talking in his sleep because of that. It was like we were beating his dreams out of him. Probably just that he was coming out of sleep.

"Um, Rose…bunny ears…Holly…No rose not there…Ahhh…That's it…" To say we were both grossed out was an understatement. We both hit him one more time, hard. He shot up but again to our dismay he yelled something. "SO MANY PLAYBOY BUNNIES!" He looked around and saw us. His face went bright red.

"Ew, EM! Seriously? That's gross!" I complained and he laughed.

"You were dreaming about Playboy bunnies and Rose? A…three…" Alice shuddered.

"NO! In my dream Rose _was _a playboy bunny! And there was a pillow fight, and then massages…" I interrupted.

"I DON'T want to know!" I said fastly.

"Same here Em!" Alice said with another shudder. Alice climbed off Emmett and he sat up.

"So what are you two lovely ladies doing here in my room?" He asked with a fond smile.

"Waking you up." I said.

"No shit? I knew that!" He laughed. "What are you doing here Ali?"

"Dressing Bells!" Alice chirped.

"Ha ha! Poor Bella! Let me see." I stood up and let Emmett see how I was dressed.

"No." Emmett said sternly.

"What?" Alice asked.

"She's not going out of the house like that." He said dryly.

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO! Bella you look…_SEXY!_" He was standing up and looking through his closet now.

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked.

"Seriously Emmett! It's too late to change her outfit anyways. Sorry." Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door, to her Porsche. Wow, nice car, was all I though.

**(I got A LOT of "you used to many exclamation points!" I hope I did you guys proud! :D Did I? So shout out time****:****Grnwkddrppprluv thank you SO MUCH! I can't believe you addicted to my story! That's amazing! My other shout out: PamelaJAustin! Lets all clap for this person! A fellow potty mouth and a Twi-Mom! WOOT! AMAZING! I LOVE TWILIGHT MOMS! She's such a sweetly too! She went through and reviewed EVERY CHAPTER! And gave me the BEST compliments! SHE'S AMAZING! Ok, I think this story is coming to it's fantastic ending! I'm not one of those people who can drag out a story and make it natural! I think I might have (after the next chapter,) five more chapters! I'll warn you the closer I get! I've said this before, this story is writing it's self! If it decides to go longer, then it goes longer! I'll tell you this; I'm either ending at Prom or the end of the school year! I think the end of the school year! But the thing is **_**I **_**want to do a sequel! Do you want me to? Tell me in your reviews! I would LOVE to get through senior year but it's completely up to you guys! You have until the last chapter to tell me what you think! :D I love you guys! :D Read: Pigtails and Toy Soldiers! Good fanfic! :D! Review and I'll virtually give you a piece of my Raspberry birthday pie! :D)**


	8. Prom dates and breakups!

**(Yeah I know I promised a chapter earlier but this is when it got done. I once again tried to cut back on the exclamation points. It was hard. A lot has been going on with me lately. You know how my computer is crap and has a broken laptop screen so it's hooked up to a monitor? Well my dad put his laptop screen on my laptop and it works! YAY! I also got two new puppies! Enjoy reading and please review!)**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own that is twilight related is the soundtrack, the movie, and a BUNCH of posters!**

"You're riding with me today. I'll bring you home too, don't worry." I got in her car and we drove to school, bitching about Emmett the whole way. We were around ten minutes early for school but Edward *sigh*, and Jasper were in already here. I saw, with satisfaction, that Tanya wasn't standing with Edward today. Alice got out of her car first and ran over to Jasper. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw Alice and I had to smile for my best friend. I saw Jasper whispering into Alice's ear and Edward was cringing. I got out then and started walking over. Edward saw me and smiled, I walked straight over to him.

"Hey stranger." I beamed and he smiled back.

"You look nice." He commented and I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Alice," I sighed and took a drink of the coffee I brought to school.

"Just say thank you and smile. Don't complain Bella it's not attractive." Alice scolded me and I laughed.

"Your one to talk." I smiled and she smiled back, we both knew we were joking.

"But I can _make _it look attractive. You can't." I threw my head back and laughed and she joined me. I was then hugged from behind.

"Damn you were right Em!" Rose laughed and I broke her hug to look at her.

"What was he right about?" I scowled. When she saw that she laughed.

"You do look _really _hot!" I laughed with her, Emmett then showed himself.

"I'm sorry Bells, it's just…"

"Your not my father Em." I told him as gently as I could. "It's time our family returned to normal."

"Ha! Us? Normal? Never were, and I hope we'll never be." He laughed and I hugged him.

"I forgive you Em." We were soon interrupted.

"Aw how sweet." An annoying, sarcastic voice that I would know anywhere, said. Ah, Tanya. I tightened my hold on Emmet with a scowl on my face and Emmett laughed. I pulled away and looked at him and Rosalie. As soon as they saw my face they took a step back. My mom always did call me her open book.

"Down tiger," Rosalie warned me and I nodded my head. I took deep breaths in and out about three times until I felt ready. I turned around and put a fake smile on my face.

"Hello Tanya," I said while resisting rolling my eyes.

"Hello," she said snidely. I looked at Edward with my eyebrows raised and he rolled his eyes at Tanya. I started laughing. "What?" She demanded while looking between my huge grin from laughing and Edwards's huge grin. "What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing Tanya!" I said with a smirk while leaning up against Emmett. Emmett leaned to whisper in my ear.

"Your _pissing her off! _Good Job lil sis! I will never again doubt were related." I just rolled my eyes.

"Thanks," I said dryly. Tanya then decided to hang all over Edward. She started kissing his neck with side glances toward me. Then she started _licking _his neck, up and down. I couldn't stop _starring_! Neither could any of my friends. Edward was starring down at her in shock, but not stopping her. My mouth fell open and stayed that way.

"EW!" Alice screeched and Jasper hugged her closer.

"Damn," Jasper muttered while shaking his head.

"She has _no _shame!" Rosalie said with disgust evident in her voice.

"I could kill them _both!_" Emmett said with hatred in his voice and that pushed me over the edge. Sure I was hurt, disgusted, and murderous, but this whole situation was just so _funny!_ Tanya was such a _slut!_ Yes you have it right. I started _laughing._ So hard. Everyone's head turned to me to look at me in shock. Tanya was shooting murderous glares at me, Edward had his eye brows raised, and everyone else was starring at me with worry in their stares. I looked at them, still laughing, exasperated.

"Oh come on! It's _funny._" They looked at me, then each other, and then started laughing.

"Your right it is! God! She's such a fool!" Emmett laughed loudly. Edward pressed his lips together, I wasn't sure whether that was to stop from laughing or from screaming. Tanya's face fell and she looked at Edward expectantly. There was an awkward silence and I decided to get out of there NOW.

"On that note, see you guys later! Love you!" I turned to leave but got stopped by Alice insisting on hugs, then Rose, then Emmett. I walked over to Jasper and hugged him goodbye, one person left. Edward. We looked at each other; I noticed Tanya wasn't touching him. I went over and wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him but instantly pulled my arms away. He looked down at me, confused. I started laughing.

"What is it this time?" He asked, amused.

"Your…neck…has…slobbered on it!" I chocked out between laughs, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper all started laughing with me. Edward took his hand up to feel his neck, letting go of me and I stepped back. He felt the slobber.

"Tanya!" He groaned and I walked away with a smile on his face. Serves him right for being with that stupid jerk.

"Bye Bells!" Alice yelled across the parking lot, drawling eyes to me. I think that was her point, to make more people notice my outfit today. I didn't not like being whistled at by random guys. I made a mental not to scold Alice. I kept walking, with my head down. I forgot about havening to go past Jacobs locker until I saw him, I turned. But I was too late, he obviously saw me.

"Come on Bella! If you go any other way you'll be late!" I thought about that and realized he was right, I turned back away and did something I already learned from Rose. Walked with my head held high not letting anyone see how much I was hurting on the inside. Jacob started walking with me.

"I don't regret what I did Jacob." I told him straight up.

"I don't regret what you did either." That surprised me.

"So, um, why don't you go to La Push School?" I asked him, really curious. He laughed.

"There was a bad storm earlier this year and it damaged the school. It's closed for now." He looked so sad, It wasn't right for someone that usually cheerful to look sad.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Bella…" We stopped in front of my English class.

"Don't." I said forcefully knowing he was going to ask about me being raped. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"When did it happen?" He asked gently.

"Early summer. I had to stay in Arizona for the trial and once it was over I needed to move."

"What happened to the bastard?"

"Sentenced to 50 years of prison, he can get out on parole at 25 though." I was looking at the ground.

"Who was he? Did you know him? Why you?" I looked up into his eyes and he looked shocked and I knew why. The look in my eyes was the same everytime I thought about James. Pure fear and pure unadulterated hatred. Oh and the love I'm sure still showed up.

"He was…James. I knew him very…well. He was…my…boy…boy…boy friend. And my…first…love. He said he wanted to teach me a lesson. About life. About trust. About…" Jacob interrupted me. He looked furious. What did I do?

"Stop." He roared and I flinched. He saw this and his eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe that bastard! Teach you a lesson my ass! I could kill him! Don't listen to a word he says! Ok?" I just nodded.

"Bye Jacob. Oh and you better watch your girl. Rosalie wants to kill her and I would help Rose in a second." I said while I turned my back and started walking away.

"Stupid fucking Leah!" Jacob groaned and I laughed. A bitter sound. School went very slowly and boring until lunch. I remembered that I had to tutor the James look alike after school. I groaned. When the fifth period bell rung I rushed to Lunch and got my food. I sat at Jessica's table after I got my food. Everyone of my friend were seated accept Jasper. I knew it was hard for him to sit away from Alice; it was also hard for Emmett and Rosalie. I wondered why they still had this weird five minutes at different table's thing. Jasper walked in the room and Alice's searching eyes automatically found his. A relieved smile spread across her face. He saw this, looked at the clock and groaned.

"Screw this!" Jasper roared out loud and eyes turned to him. He started stalking towards Alice and her table. He stood right in front of her. "Alice I can't _stand _not sitting with you! Not having you in my arms. Even if it is just for five minutes! That's _stupid! _I love you. Come sit at the table with me?" She squealed a yes and jumped up. She looked over at me and saw I was smiling huge at them. That was so romantic my best friend deserved the best. I was so happy for her. She pulled on Jaspers hand and he followed her line of sight – me. They both smiled and Alice started leading them towards me. She stopped in front of me and offered me her hand.

"Sit with us, Bells?" I could tell she really wanted me to so I took her hand and smiled at me. We sat at the table, but it felt oddly empty. I looked at the clock 3 more minutes, then I looked at my three other best friends. Edward was smiling widely at me and I smiled back, Emmett was joking around with his friends, and Rose was staring at her food. It made me cold to see her like that. It was breaking my heart. So I did something I usually wouldn't do, I drew attention to myself.

"ROSE!" I yelled across the cafeteria, everyone's eyes turned to me and I felt myself blush. I was standing up so it was obvious who called her. She looked at me with a sad smile. She was hurt Alice chose me and no one invited her. Well I was changing that. "Get your _skinny butt _over here!" I called to her with a smile. She grinned at me, happy to be wanted. But honestly how could no one want her. She flipped her hair cockily.

"Well, I don't know. Are you guys sure you want me? You look pretty cozy with your little group." She called back to me. I threw my head back and groaned causing Alice, Jasper, and Rose to laugh.

"Rose, Rose, Rose! How could we have a little group without Rosalie Hale? That's not possible! Come on! Do I have to go over there and drag you over here? You know I'll probably trip and fall on my face!" That caused laughter to abrupt throughout the cafeteria. She got up.

"Well I wouldn't want to cause you to injure yourself. I'm not _that _mean!" She started walking over.

"Ha yeah you are sis!" Jasper laughed and she scowled. She stopped halfway through the cafeteria.

"Emmett are you coming?" She called sweetly. He ran over and lifted her up, causing her shirt to ride up and show everyone her flat stomach. The girls scowled and the guys drooled. I was laughing. Emmett sat Rose down and turned to Edward.

"When ever your ready, Eddie!" He called happily.

"I told you not to call me that." Edward growled and I threw my head back to laugh. Rosalie looked over at me.

"Jacob Black is starring at you," she said with a roll of her eyes. I looked over and sure enough he was but then he had to look away because it looked like Leah was complaining.

"I told him this morning to watch his friend." She looked over at Leah and glared. Leah just had to choose that moment to look up.

"You have a problem Hale?" She called over to Rosalie and Rosalie stood up.

"I would back off dog!" She called to Leah causing Leah to standup herself.

"Clever insult," Leah hissed.

"Shut _up _Leah!" Jacob shouted.

"Excuse me? Your suppose to be on my side not the Leeches! Or the Leech lovers!"

"Ha ha your so clever," I said dryly with a yawn. Rosalie looked down at me with a smile on her face. I was standing, now, but was still shorter than her.

"I'm so proud of you! I'm rubbing off." I snorted a laugh. She laughed because of that and then soon we were both dying of laughter. I could only imagine how we looked. We composed ourselves but then Leah came stalking by us and out the door.

"Damn freaks!" She called loudly and we sunk in our seats in laughter. Edward came over to the table then.

"She's right you guys are freaks." He said with a laugh.

"Thanks," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Any time." Then something I really didn't want to happen, happened. Mike Newton came walking over to our table, right next to me.

"What Newton?" Emmett demanded.

"I was, um, wondering if, um, Bella, would you, um, I know it's in a month, but Prom?" He asked nervously.

"Hm, what about prom?" I asked lazily, I saw Rose beaming at me. Oh God, she really was rubbing off on me!

"Would you like to go, with me? Would you go to prom with me?" I saw Edward stiffen but that was probably just wish full thinking.

"Sorry Mike but I can't dance," I said with a shrug…

"I could teach you!" He said hopefully.

"Mike, uh, well, I don't…" I couldn't think of any reasons to say no but I didn't want to say yes.

"It's a no, Newton." Rose said while examining her fingernails.

"You don't know that!" He persisted and I sighed. Rose lifted one perfect eyebrow.

"Yes she does. I'm sorry Mike," I said while looking at the table.

"No, it's, bye!" He literally ran away. Alice looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"It sucks doesn't it?" I nodded. I started joking around with my friends for ten minutes until we got interrupted again. Someone sat on my lap. I looked at the person, Ben.

"Your sitting on my lap," I told him dryly and he chuckled, I was not surprised to hear that it reminded me of James. Everything with this boy did. I shot a look at Emmett and saw he was glaring at Ben. He saw the resemblance.

"I see that teach." Ok so Ben acted a lot different from James. Better. Once you got to know him that is.

"What's up Ben?"

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends Teach?" I groaned.

"Everyone this is the freshmen I tutor, Ben."

"Oh, you finally learned his name?" Jasper teased me. Everyone but me and Edward laughed. I looked at him and saw he was glaring at Ben.

"Yes I learned his name."

"Not before calling me, what was it, Billy, I think. Great first introduction teach."

"Thanks."

"What do you want Billy," Emmett growled.

"You must be her big brother Emmett. Well Emmett, I want to ask teach out, what do you think teach?"

"No." I said bluntly and he shrugged.

"Well I though I'd ask, you see that blonde over there?" He pointed to a cute blonde. I nodded. "Do you think she would go out with me?"

"Get over me that fast?" I said with a smile.

"No teach you'll always be my true love but it's time I _tried _to move on." I laughed.

"Any one know the girls name?" I asked my table.

"What you doin teach?" Ben asked me warily.

"Her name is Amy Bartlette!" Alice smiled at Ben and me. I turned my head to her table.

"AMY BARTLETTE!" I called to her table.

"Teach," Ben hissed at me. Amy stood up looking around.

"Um, yea?" She asked warily.

"Over here!" I waved her over the best I could, since Ben was on my lap. She looked, well, honored. Wow. She saw who was on my lap and glared at me, but then shook that off and put on a fake smile she stood next to me.

"Um, yea?" She asked while also checking out Edward. I pushed on Ben.

"Get. Off. Of. Her." Edward growled menacingly. That made Ben smirk at me and Amy look at me with double the Envy. Of great.

"Get off and ask her!" I hissed at Ben that made Amy look at me differently. Like, hey, maybe I wasn't the enemy! Ben stood up.

"Ok I'm just gonna spit this out because I don't wanna be like Newton and be stuttering just because I'm asking an _amazing _girl to the prom. Yes you heard right. Amy will you be my date to prom? I really like you." Ben asked sweetly and I had to smile. Amy looked down at me.

"Your not going out with her?" She asked.

"Who Teach? No, no, no! I like _you _Amy. She's my tutor and friend, nothing more. Will you go with me?" To my surprise she hugged him.

"Of course I'll go with you!" She then drug Ben away to her table and I laughed. He turned around.

"See you after school teach!"

"Bye Ben." I turned around to look at my friends then. Emmett was starring at me, hard.

"He looks just like him but doesn't act like him. Tuesday when I walked in and saw I was suppose to _tutor him _I almost died. But I got over it. Bens cool. He's a good friend." I told Emmett and he smiled slightly.

"I almost killed him just because of the resemblance to that son of a bitch." I reached out and touched Emmett's hand.

"I know, Em. I know."

"What is _going on!_?" Alice screeched and I sadly smiled.

"You saw Ben right?" They all nodded. "Imagine him looking about 5 years older, because he looked older than he actually was, and Ben looking harder in a way and cockier and you have James Nomad." I said in a so-what kind of way and they all gasped.

"I'm sure you exaggerating a little," Jasper said sweetly.

"No, she's not." Emmett assured them.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Here follow me to the Library, I'll show you." So we all left lunch and went into the library. I got on the computer and went onto . I went to Laurent's (James best friend,) MySpace.

"No I warn you guys, you might read some horrible stuff about me. This is James's best friend's page." They all nodded. I went into his pictures and found the Album called 'my hommies!' I clicked on it. The first picture of James I found way one where me and James were kissing so you couldn't see his face. I read the caption before I could stop myself. 'My best friend, James, and his whore Bella before he took wut wuz his!' I heard all my friends gasp and I sighed.

"I warned you." I reminded them and kept searching through the album. The second picture of James I found was me and him posing in front of the camera, just smiling.

"You were right." Rosalie laughed. "He's a hot bastard, but you, wow. You, even back then, are breathtaking." Rosalie Hale just called _me_, plain ol' Bella Swan breathtaking. I again read the caption 'Pretty lil prude isn't she?' I scowled at the computer. I got out of the seat.

"You can fool around if you want, I'm gonna look at the books." I left and Edward followed.

"I can't believe someone could do that to _you_." He said, flabbergasted. I didn't get what he meant. I couldn't believe someone could do that to _anyone_. I turned to look in his eyes.

"What do you mean, Edward?" I asked him honestly. He took a step closer and my breathing stopped for a second. So did my heart. Ah, Edward.

"Bella," he sighed. "How could anyone hurt anyone so _perfect_. You, Bella, are amazing. If I could I would kill James." We were both taking steps closer to each other and were now very close. Centimeters apart. His head was bending down, to kiss me I realized. I got excited. Happy. Then the bell rang.

"Saved by the Bell," I joked and he laughed, we then walked to class together. We walked by Jacobs locker and he was there waiting for me. He saw Edward and frowned but still walked over to me. He slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Bells, sorry about the Leah thing I told her to back off but she never listens to me." He laughed.

"It's all good Jacob." There was an awkward silence then.

"I'm trying out for football next year, what about you Cullen?" Jacob asked conversationally and I grinned at him, he just rolled his eyes at me.

"Me too." Edward answered shortly and I glared at him. He smiled his crooked grin that made my heart skip a beat. "What about you Bella, any sports?" He laughed and I smiled sheepishly. He laughed harder and Jacob joined in. "Really what sport?"

"No before either one of you gets too excited, remember I'm a klutz. I do not think of this as a sport. Rose and Ali and _making me! _Oh yeah and I would kill myself if I even tried! They'll see when they start my 'training' which will be Friday they say."

"What are they making you do Bells?" Jacob asked softly.

"Cheerleading," I sighed. Edward and Jacob were quiet for a moment and we stopped outside Biology and Jacob's class which were right next to each other. They then started cracking up laughing. "If your quiet done," I said as I walked into Biology. I sat down at our table and Mike sat on top of it.

"What are they laughing about?" He asked, pointing to the two people who supposedly hated each other. Jacob and Edward.

"You don't want to know," I sighed and saw Edward walking in the room.

"I'm sorry I'm I embarrassed you in lunch, Bella." Mike said while standing up.

"It's fine Mike but you know I'm pretty sure Jessica would _love _to go with you," I said with a smile on my face and saw his face light up.

"You think?"

"Yea you should ask her." He started walking away.

"I think I will bye Bella." I just shook my head. I looked to Edward who was now seating and he was still laughing lightly.

"Are you going to be done anytime soon?" I asked him, agitated.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You have to admit, it's kind of funny."

"Hilarious," I said dryly but with a smile. Biology went uneventful I just talked to the amazing Edward Masen the whole class period. He insisted on walking me to gym and we ran into Eric on the way.

"B…be…bell…Bella." He stuttered out and I raised on eye brows at him, while Edward just glared.

"Yeah Eric?"

"Will you go to prom with me? I mean I know it's a while away, but I thought I would ask you early. Will you go with me?" I groaned.

"I can't dance. I don't like to dance. I said no to Mike because of that reason and it's a no for you too, I'm sorry." I know it was a little harsh but my patience was fried. Eric walked away with his head hung.

"You do know that Alice is going to make you go no matter if you have a date or not, right?"

"Yeah I realize that, have fun in 7th period." I told him since we were in front of the gym.

"Oh I will." He then walked away. Gym went slow, and then I got to tutor. I liked Ben so I was excited. I was almost to the English room when I got a text from Alice.

"Get out side! NOW!" I went outside and automatically found her.

"What Alice?"

"Just watch!" She cheered happily. Then Tanya came storming out of one of the buildings, fuming.

"Edward Masen! _NO ONE _breaks up with me!" She screamed and got everyone's attention. My mouth hung open. Edward came out of the building running his hands through his hair. He saw everyone staring at him.

"Tanya," he said softly – warningly.

"No, Edward." She strutted over to Edward then. "Come on baby, don't do this." She purred. "You know you don't want to. You'll never find anyone like me, again." She was hanging all over Edward and my eyes were wide.

"Tanya, I want more then what we have. Tanya, I _do not love you anymore! _You deserve to be loved but you changed in front of my eyes! Your not even the woman I fell in love with. And I'm sure I wont find anyone like you." Both Tanya and Edward were looking down at the ground and everyone else was real quiet, then Alice started laughing. My eyes, and everyone else's, turned towards her.

"Yeah, no one could fine quite a conniving bitch as her," Alice said so only I would hear and I started laughing. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing too hard. When Alice saw this she started laughing harder and had to do the same thing. Soon everyone in the parking lot were dying of laughter and Alice was on the ground shaking with laughter. Tanya came stomping over.

"Is there something funny?" She demanded of me and Alice stood up. I saw Edward sigh and start walking towards us.

"Nope nothing at all." I said with a smirk and Alice stood up and looked hard at Tanya.

"You know Tanya there really is! Your attitude." Alice said smugly. What happened next really shocked me. Tanya bitch slapped Alice. Alice's hand went up to her cheek and she had a shocked expression on her face. I couldn't stand my best friend looking like that. I brought my fist back and punched Tanya in the face, hard. She staggered back, wobbling.

"You do not touch Ali." I warned her coldly and Alice hugged my waste. Edward was no over to us.

"What the hell did you do Tanya?! You _punched _my baby sister! I _cannot _believe you did that. Get out of my face." He then went over to Alice and pulled her from my side to his. "My poor baby sister," he crooned over and over again, making me smile. Tanya was still standing in front of us, holding her nose that I punched.

"Tanya I would get out of here," I said gently. Edward and Alice looked over at us. Tanya took a step closer and started jabbing her free hand at me.

"This is all _your _fault. If you never came I would still be with Edward, and damn it I think you broke my _nose_." I heard snickers and had to smile, causing Tanya to take another step closer to me.

"Tanya back the fuck off my girl," Rosalie said with a smirk and wink as her put an arm over my shoulder.

"What the fuck ever, you guys aren't worth it. Not even you Edward Masen." Tanya turned around and stalked away.

"Wow my sister is bad ass!" Emmett laughed loudly and my friends joined in. I looked at Edward and he had his eyes focused on the ground. I sighed.

"Are you ok, Edward?" I asked softly. He looked up and I saw that he was happy. Truly happy. He chuckled.

"Never been better." I smiled at him and then remembered Ben.

"That's great. I gotta go though. Tutoring and all." I turned to walk into the school but was grabbed by the waist and lifted up. Then twirled around. The person put me down and I saw none other than Ben, I threw my head back and laughed. I then linked my arm with his and started laughing.

"Damn teach!" He laughed.

"What?"

"I saw that out there." I sighed.

"Yeah."

"That was awesome! I mean come on. So cool, teach."

"Thanks," I said dryly and then we went into the English room to start out lesson.

**(So did you like it? I hope you did! A good book series to read is the Southern Vampire Mysteries series/Sookie Stackhouse series/True Blood series. Called many, many things! :D ****reneesmay is my first shout out: for being a new reviewer and having a cool name! :D My second: lizziechicken for supplying me with ideas! I used on in this chapter! :D That's all folks!)**


	9. Hannah Montana and food fights!

**(Another chapter. Woot. Sorry but I'm half asleep. It's a SUMMER SATERDAY and yet I had to wake up at 6:30 AM to help set up my Aunts wedding, it's now 2:30 pm! AHHH! Now I have to get ready for the wedding that starts at 5:00 pm yet I have to be back over there by 4:00pm at the latest! I'M TIRED! UGH! Well enough about my problems. Shout outs my dears. ****BellaD is a great person and one of my fanfiction friends. She also reads a bunch of my stories. She said chapter eight was her FAV! I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter! :D I love you all! Review please!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…*Starts crying uncontroably* **

The lesson with Ben went fine. He was starting to understand the book, which was one of my favorites because Mockingbird was a classic. I started driving home to have a 'quiet' (HA! has anything in my life been since moving to Forks? Or even before I moved? No I didn't think so,) dinner with just Charlie and Emmett. Charlie said he wanted one of those, since even though I just moved to Forks we've hardly had a dinner just to ourselves. I decided to cook some spaghetti since it was one of Charlie's favorites and Emmett just loved it because it was food. I then got a text from Alice to meet her at the only diner up in town. I already passed it though so I had to turn around. When I got there I saw Edwards Volvo and Edward but no Alice. I got out of my Truck and walked over to Edward. I hugged him in greeting but it was a little unnerving. I didn't know where we stood anymore.

Before he was my gorgeous new friend who had a gorgeous bitch (pardon my French but there really isn't another word for Tanya! I don't like to cuss but Tanya is a bitch,) of a girlfriend. I was just the pathetic girl with a crush on him but I could pretend he felt the same because there was nothing I could do about it anyways. Now I was still the pathetic girl with the same crush but there was no pretending now. He was available, but not to me. Why would Edward Masen want plain ole' Bella Swan? That's right, he wouldn't. He probably felt he had to tell me, now that he was single, that he 'just wants to be friends with me even though I'm a great girl and anyone would just _love _to be with me'. You know that lie that guys tell you when they just don't want to be with you but don't want to hurt you because you're a friend. I pulled away from Edward.

"Where's Ali?" I asked him.

"Not here," he said and I raised an eyebrow. He probably just lured me here to give me that god awful speech.

"Then why am I?" I asked sharply and he smirked, amused.

"I asked her to tell you to meet _her _here. I wasn't sure if I asked you, you would come." He admitted and then looked to the ground.

"Of course I would. What's up Edward?" He looked up then.

"I wanted to apologize for Tanya's actions." I started laughing and he smiled, amused again. "What?"

"You wanted to apologize for _Tanya's _actions? I _punched _your ex-girlfriend in the _face. _Possibly breaking her nose," I shrugged.

"She messed with Ali, she deserved it." That made me smile wider than I already was.

"You're a good brother, friend, and all together guy Edward Masen."

"Thanks I know," he said with his heart - stopping crooked smile. I playfully slapped him in the arm.

"HEY BELLA!" Someone yelled from across the parking lot. I looked over and found it was Tyler, the guy who always flirted with that girl, Lauren. I only talked to him a few times but he seemed nice enough. He came jogging over with his van door still thrown open. I looked over to Edward and he raised his eye brows. I just shrugged and we were then joined by Tyler.

"Hey Tyler." I said with a small and curious smile.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hello Tyler how is Lauren?" Edward asked and I started to wonder if Edward liked this Lauren girl. Sure she was annoying but she was a pretty face, same with Tanya. Maybe that's the type that Edward went after? I never knew Edward was that shallow. Whoa, hold up there Bella, Edward is you friend and a good guy. It's none of your business what type of girls he goes for. Well, it shouldn't be. I had to tell myself, because obviously I like having conversations with myself, in my mind, and missing things people say.

"Hey man! She's good, now that you're single. She aint answering any of my calls, 'cause she knows I was about to ask her to Prom and now she's Holdin' out for you." I got a tad bit more jealous while Edward just laughed.

"And how do you know this for sure?" Edward asked with a shake of his head.

"Her best friend Jessica told me, hoping I would come talk to you and tell you not to ask Tanya out. Jessica wants you to ask her instead of Tanya." Tyler laughed. "But I'm not going to tell you what to do and what not to do. I'm not going to threaten you or anything like Jess wants me to." They both laughed here. "Anyways I found a better girl to ask. Now that Lauren doesn't want to go with me I'm free to ask the girl I _actually _wanna go with."

"And who would that be?" I asked stupidly. He grinned.

"Well, you." I was shocked and I thought I saw Edward stiffen. He wouldn't do that though, people who are just friends don't do that. Right? "Will you go to Prom with me Bella?" He asked, completely sure I would say yes. What he didn't get is that I was _so tired _of people asking me. I didn't want to go. End of story. I knew I had to go, Alice would make me, but I didn't want a date. Maybe Edward but he had his choice of a million girls. Any girl would say yes, except Tanya she's too proud. Many girls will ask him if he doesn't ask them. Maybe even some guys would ask him. I really want to see his face when that happens. HA!

"Well, no." I said simply and the reaction I got was comical. His face fell, he blushed and Edward snickered. "Listen Tyler I'm sorry I didn't sugar coat it but I'm tired of people asking me. I _don't _want to go to Prom. Ali will probably make me but still, I'll put up a fight about it. I can't dance and I _rarely _like to dance. Only three people have _ever _made me want to dance willingly!" Edward cut me off.

"I bet James was one of those people," he muttered but both me and Tyler heard.

"Who's James?" Edward instantly regretted saying anything. You could see from his face. I was just shocked that the normal pain didn't shoot through me when I heard James name.

"An Ex. And no, James never made me want to dance. The three people are Ali, Rose, and Em." I started walking to my truck. "Sorry again but I'm not going to Prom with _anyone _if at all. Bye Edward, bye Tyler." I got in my Truck and drove away. I waited a while before starting dinner. I just relaxed until then. Right as I started the spaghetti I got a call on the phone.

"Hello?" I yawned into the phone.

"Bella?" Jasper chuckled.

"Jasper!" I squealed and he laughed.

"You're sounding more and more like my little Ali-Cat."

"Now that's a good thing isn't it?"

"Very good." He agreed.

"So what's going on my favorite history buff?" Jasper loved history _much _more than I did.

"Bored out of my right mind. Emmett should be on his way home, by the way. I'm usually the first one home from our after school activities. I get home about thirty minutes before them. Foot ball practice should have got out 5 minutes ago."

"Um, really? I just got back from meeting Edward at the diner."

"What? Wow. I don't know then. Wait here he is now," Jasper muffled the phone but I heard some of the conversation.

**"Hey Edward!"**

_"Jazz__**."**_

__**"Your home early."**

_"Ahh, practice let out early."_

**"Em?"**

_"Watching Rose dance."_

**"No shit?"**

_"No shit. Who are you talking to?"_

**"Um, you?" **I started laughing because Jasper seriously did sound confused. Emmett then walked in the door and I shooed him over, I then put the phone on speaker.

_"No you retard on the phone!"_

**"Oh, um, wouldn't you like to know!" **Both I and Emmett started laughing.

"What the hell sis?" Emmett asked with a smile.

"I was talking to Jazz and Edward walked in." He just laughed.

"There such retards."

"Hm, I wonder what we missed."

"Let's listen in and see." Em suggested. We did just that.

**"No Edward I'm serious! Hannah Montana is really on the phone! Here I'll put it on speaker." **

_"Amuse me." _I looked at Emmett and he was laughing.

"You'll have to be Hannah; they know what my fake Hannah sounds like!" Emmett said and I sighed. I then wondered briefly why my older bear of a brother _ever _pretended to be Hannah Montana. Me personally, I hated her.

**"Miss Montana would you be kind as to convince my brother your really on the phone?"**

"Certainly y'all! How're y'all today?" Emmett was shaking with laughter but not uttering a word because I had my hand over his mouth.

**"Well, Hannah you sound familiar." **Edward said and I sighed.

"Well, no dip. I'm a Disney channel whore, of course I sound familiar. And if you would be so kind, call my Miley. That _is _my name! This whole havin a fake name was so retarded. My name is Miley, not Hannah. Hannah is just a fake blonde bimbo." I said in my fake accent and Emmett started laughing even harder.

**"Ok Emmett give it up. I mean come on you had the same argument last time!" **I fell on the floor laughing. I heard a door open over the phone and hear more people talking.

"HEY!" Alice chimed. "What's going on? Who's on the phone?"

**"Jasper says Hannah Montana but its Emmett because she juts went on the same rant he did last time. The accent is just as bad too."**

"Hey do not make fun of my accent! Do I make fun of you? I don't think so! And who is this Emmett guy? He sounds hot! Maybe I can leave my twenty something year old boyfriend for him! Is he hot?" I was lying on Emmett, laughing very hard and he was laughing harder.

"I don't think its Emmett."

**"It has to be! Who else would do this? Jasper why are you laughing so hard? Alice what's gotten into you? Who are you texting?"**

_**"Listen here slut! This is Rosalie Hale Emmett's girlfriend! Back off bitch I **__**will **__**kill you!" **_I slapped my forehead and Emmett shook his head. I was talking on the house phone so I wasn't shocked when my cell vibrated.

"BELL! YOU'RE HANNAH MONTANA!"

"I thought that was Miley Cyrus?" I texted back. I then had to respond to Rose. I drained the spaghetti and realized that dinner was done, and Charlie walked in the room.

"Hey kids! Bells? Who are you talking to on the phone?" Emmett no longer restrained his laughter and neither did I.

"_**BELLA?" **_Rosalie.

"**BELLA?" **Edward. The only two people that _didn't _know 'I was Hannah Montana' in Alice's words.

"BYE!" I called into the phone before I hung up. Emmett was calming down but Charlie looked downright confused. My phone vibrated again.

"Har har har! Aren't you the sarcastic one! Have a good family diner, my dear."  I shut my phone and set up the food. I got myself a plate and motioned for them to do the same thing. I then sat at the table. Charlie joined me next and then Emmett. I saw Emmett put a huge bite in his mouth and smirked. He didn't realize it was still hot.

"ARG! HOT! IT'S TOO HOT!" He screamed but what I didn't realize I that he would spray spaghetti all over me and my food.

"EMMETT!" I screeched loudly. "You got chewed up spaghetti on my FACE! In my HAIR! In my FOOD! DAMN IT!" Emmett started laughing and Charlie just was happy his food was contaminated. "Oh you think this is funny do you?"

"Well, HELL YEAH!" I glared at him, and then got an idea.

"Well, my brother, is _this _funny?" I picked up a handful of spaghetti and threw it in his face.

"Your gonna get it lil sis." He stood up with a grin on his face.

"Kids stop it." Charlie said with a sigh. I stood up. Emmett started running after me and I ran from him. I ran up the stairs and, of course, fell. He grabbed my leg and pulled me down, while I just kicked him. I thought I heard the door bell ring but if it did Charlie must have got it. I pushed Emmett out of the way since he was still of balance from my kick. I tripped a couple times but never fell. I ran to the counter with Emmett on my heels. I grabbed the stick of garlic bread and turned around quickly. He laughed.

"I will harm you!" I warned and he laughed.

"Or I'll just eat it."

"You're used to eating things aren't you?" He glared and I laughed. I heard other laughter but I really wasn't paying attention.

"Are you?" He asked while taking a step closer to me. I wacked him with the bread and it broke in half. He reached down and grabbed the other half.

"Certainty not the spaghetti I worked hard on. It has chewed up food in it." We then partook in a garlic bread sword fight. I knocked his half out of his hands and aimed my at his throat, showing I won, but he wouldn't have that. He tackled me to the ground and we started wrestling I guess we hit the counter too hard because the pan of hot spaghetti came tumbling down on us.

"SHIT!" Emmett yelled at the same time I yelled

"HOT!" I hopped up and saw an opportunity. I put my foot over Emmett's neck, forcing him down on his back. "HA! I won!" I heard laughter but I still wasn't ready to come out of the fight.

"Ok get off of me."

"Say you're an annoying shit and you're sorry." His hand came up and grabbed my other foot, pulling me down. He then straddled me and pinned my arms.

"Say you love me and I'm superior in all ways." I scoffed right after he said that.

"In your words, hell no!" I said as I struggled against his hold. I was finally able to flip us so I was on top. I grabbed his ears and pulled. He let out a very girly shriek.

"_Say _you're an annoying _shit _and you _sorry!_" I demanded while pulling on his ears.

"Fine! I'm an annoying shit and I'm sorry!"

"Thank you," I said sweetly as I got up. I looked around and saw an embarrassed Charlie, a annoyed looking Leah, a neutral looking Billy Black, and an amused and happy looking Jacob. "JACOB!" I squealed while running over to give him a hug but then I remembered the spaghetti and looked at myself. I was _covered _in spaghetti and sauce. I smirked. I opened my arms up. "You wanna hug Jacob?" I asked sweetly and he backed up.

"Not right now, no. But I'll take you up on that offer later," he said and he wiggled his eyebrows. We both laughed.

"You guys really shouldn't fight like that. Emmett your much bigger than Bella you should be gentle with her." Billy said with authority in his voice.

"Shit that's just what siblings do!" Emmett, Jacob, and I laughed but then something no one was expecting to happen, happened. Emmett came up and gave Jacob a big bear hug. I laughed when Emmett put him down. Jacob was now, also, covered in spaghetti.

"Thanks man," he said sourly, and then his face brightened. "You can hug me now Bells." I laughed and walked over to him. I hugged his waist and stood besides him. I looked up at him and he was beaming.

"You're tall."

"No shit?" He said sarcastically and I stuck my tongue out at him. Some one cleared their throat.

"Leah came here to apologize to you Bella." Billy Black said.

"I don't want her to apologize to me. What did she do? Nothing to me. She needs to apologize to Rose." I said while gripping Jacob's waist tighter.

"Fuck no!"

"Leah, I think that may be a good idea. You _did _insult the girl but I still think you should apologize to Bella." Billy said.

"Fine but I'll call Rose and she can come over. You can do it with both of us here." I got out my cell and dialed the Cullen's house number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi its Bella is Rose there?"

"_Why yes Bella dear. This is Esme by the way. How are you dear?"_

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"_Just great here's Rosalie."_

"**Hey Bella!"**

"Hey Rose you need to come over here."

"**No problem but why?"**

"Uh, Leah wants to apologize." To my surprise Rose started cracking up laughing.

"**That…should be…good."** She chocked out between laughs.

"So you'll come?"

"**Yeah but then everyone else might come too."**

"Fine with me."

"**Bye sweetie."**

"Bye Rose." I looked to everyone else. "Now I would love to just sit here and wait but I'm gonna clean up the mess and then take a quick shower before they get here. If I don't I'll be tempted to hug Alice." I looked to Emmett. "Could you imagine her face?"

"Oh yeah that would be priceless. I'm gonna help you and do the same or I'll be tempted to do the same to Rose and wow that would be a death sentence."

"You guys go get your shower and I'll clean up the mess and order pizza." Charlie said with a smile.

"But dad we made the mess, not you." I complained.

"Now shush. I don't want anyone else to see you like this." I nodded and took off up the stairs, beating Emmett to the shower. I only took a quick one and then went to my room to change. I put on a pair of black sweat shorts and a light blue tank top. Then I pulled on my blue slippers and brushed through my hair. I pulled it up into a pony tail. I did everything else I needed to and then headed downstairs right as Emmett was leaving the bathroom. When I got down stairs I looked around and saw the only person standing was Jacob because he was a mess.

"Do you want to go clean up Jake?" I asked him with a laugh. He looked over at me and his eyes grew wide. Hm, I wondered why.

"Um, sure I guess I am a mess."

"Follow me." I led him up stairs and knocked on Emmett's door. He came out completely dressed.

"What's up sis? I was about to come down." He looked at Jake and his eyes narrowed.

"Jake needs to borrow some clothes so everything he sits on he wont ruin."

"I'll take care of him sis you don't worry about it and go down stairs."

"Ok, see you in a bit you too!" I ran down the stairs happily just as Rose, Ali, Jazz, and Edward walked in. I stopped half way down the stairs when I saw them looking around in confusion, probably wondering where me or Emmett was. I wolf whistled. Their heads whipped around to look at me and they smiled.

"Bella!" Alice squealed and she ran up to hug me.

"Hello Ali. Hey everyone, the party's in here. If your hungry I think we're having pizza because me and Emmett got in a food fight. We needed to eat something." I told them while leading them into the living room.

"So that's why your hair is wet, sweetie." Rose said while playing with my pony tail.

"I'm back!" Emmett came running down the stairs. We were all in the living room, now.

"How I love it when you're wet." Rose said while wrapping her arms around Emmett's neck. Alice and Jasper went and sat on the floor besides the couch. Emmett pushed Rose up against the nearest wall and stayed there. I looked at them with my mouth wide open and then I heard my favorite chuckle besides me.

"Hey, stranger. This is something I never needed to see." I turn so I was facing him and I smiled. He smiled back his crooked smile. I was dazzled, being this close to him. I couldn't move I was stuck staring into his eyes. His beauty was taking my breath away. My head, on its own accord, moved closer to his. He moved his head closer. My lips parted and I got on my tip toes. Our lips were two inches away and we had long forgotten everyone else in the room when we got interrupted.

"Nice Emmett, you think this is funny?" Jacob boomed angrily and it broke my spell. I turned away quickly and ran my hand through my hair. I saw everyone except Emmett and Rose (still making out,) staring at us. Alice and Jasper looked happy and not very shocked. The rest looked shocked. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Edward muttered and draped his arm around my shoulder and I relaxed into it with an audible sigh.

"Whatever I missed something. Where's Emmett?" I still hadn't looked at Jacob.

"He has a blonde attached to his face he should be easy to spot," I yawned out and people chuckled.

"Emmett this is not funny!" Jacob boomed and I finally turned to look at him, and I about died of laughter. Emmett was in a pink polo shirt that showed one inches of his stomach, and grey and pink plaid shorts that were obviously supposed to be longer. I saw that Jacob had pried Rose away from Emmett and had Emmett by his shirt, pushed up against a wall. I walked up and poked Jacob on the back.

"WHAT?" He snarled and then looked down and saw it was me. He smiled a little. "Sorry Bella."

"It's fine Jake but would you _please _not man handle my brother when you're in our house?" I said while stomping my foot. He let go of Emmett and turned to look at me.

"You're mad."

"A little but not only at you," I turned to look at Emmett. "I asked you to get him clothes and you gave him _this?!" _From my friends laughter erupted and I wondered briefly why.

"Dude why did you even own that?" Jasper asked and I had to mash my lips together to keep from laughing. Edward walk walked over to me and Jacob put his arm on my shoulder. Edward, soon after, snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wasn't going to complain about that. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and Jacob removed his arm.

"I wanted to learn how to play golf," Emmett said while shrugging and I started shaking worse with laughter. I got to hear Edward's musical laughter though.

"Ali, Rose will you come with me to raid Emmett's closet for presentable clothes?" I asked while shaking my head.

"Let's go!" Alice cheered and Rose rolled her eyes but started heading up the stairs. I broke free of Edward and started following. "Hey Charlie! I'm sure Bella forgot but she's spending the night with us tomorrow! So is Emmett! Please, please, please?" Alice begged and Charlie sighed.

"Sure Alice."

"You coming Jacob?" Rose grumbled. "We need to find something that fits you." Jacob came running up the stairs and grabbed me. He then threw me over his shoulder and followed Alice to Emmett's room. I was kicking and punching him.

"Put me _DOWN!_" I demanded and he dropped me on the bed. Alice went into the closet and Jacob and Rose just starred down at me.

"Yum, memories and that bed." Rosalie said while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I shot up and sat on his dresser. "You think we didn't do anything on that bed?"

"EWE!" I ran behind Jacob and hid my head. They were both laughing. "Ewe, ewe, ewe, ewe, EW! I really don't want to know that about one of my best friends and my brother!" I complained.

"Here!" Alice chimed while throwing stuff at Jacob.

"I'll wait outside to make sure it's not another trick." I told Jacob and Alice stuck her tongue out at me. When we were waiting outside the door Alice looked to Rose.

"Bella and Edward almost kissed." I slapped Alice.

"What? When did this happen?"

"When you were lip locking with my brother." I said with a sigh. Jacob came out then.

"I need to talk to Bella." Rose and Alice left.

"Look you don't look like a clown!" He really didn't. A tight T-shirt that just fit, and sweat pants cut off into shorts. He looked kind of hot. I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't be falling for Jacob; I was already head over heels for Edward.

"Yeah I know. Bella, I'm just going to come right out with this. I like you, as more than a friend. But anyone can tell you like Edward and from what I heard you guys almost kissed so I'm willing to bet he feels the same. He acts like he does. I'm gonna back off but I still want to be your friend, are you ok with that? Can everything go back to normal?" He was looking down at the ground. I launched myself at him – hugging him.

"That sounds great! Thank you Jacob. But what is normal?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah you wouldn't know anything about normal would you? No, I didn't think so!" He laughed. I reached up and pecked him on his cheek then turned to leave.

"Oh Jacob you slay me with you humor." I said sarcastically as I went down the stairs. I was half way down when Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Just know that I'm _always _here for you and when your done with him don't hesitate to come running to me, the better man." I continued walking down the stairs.

"Har, har, har, your so funny!" We were now down the stairs and heading into the living room.

"I wasn't joking."

"Really 'cause that was just funny."

"Ha, ha, ha lets all laugh at Jacob's expense."

"Sorry, maybe you shouldn't be so cocky."

"Can't help it, genetics." We were cracking up laughing by now, and in the living room.

"Hey, son, respect your elders!" Billy scolded. We all fooled around like that and believe it or not, Leah 'forgot' to apologize. Yeah, she was having a blast. Sarcasm intended. I went to sleep that night and got hardly any sleep. I was having bad dreams, hard core. About James. I hadn't had those in a while. I knew I still loved James but not as much. I was falling out of love with him. I woke up tired but ready for the next day. I got to spend the night with my friends, so I couldn't wait for the day to be over so that could happen. The day went nice and slow up until lunch. When lunch came up we all just sat at the table and goofed around. Half way through lunch Emmett started laughing.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"So, Eddie, Remember how Bill, from football, said 'Tanya is a pretty face but too much trouble' looks like he doesn't feel that way anymore!" We all looked over at Tanya's table and saw about ten guys fawning over her. I saw who they were talking about and laughed. Everyone else at the table started laughing too.

"What's so funny?" An annoying voice asked. I looked up, Lauren. Shit, probably asking out Edward. I was sitting next to him today so I was sure he felt me stiffen.

"Nothing what's up?" Edward asked.

"I was wondering, I mean Tanya told me you were shy so you wouldn't ask me but would you go to prom with me?" Eyes were on Edward.

"I'm not shy if I wanted to ask out a girl I would." He stated simply but Lauren didn't get the hint. That hurt though, he obviously didn't want to go with me.

"Will you go with me?" Lauren asked again.

"NO! You don't want to go with her. You want to go with me right Eddie?" Jessica came up besides Lauren I notice the whole cafeteria looking at us. Well, of course some people weren't.

"Well, um, you both are _lovely _and Charming girls," Alice and Rose scoffed and I just laughed earning glares for all three of us from the two _'lovely and charming girls'_. Edward elbowed me in the side.

"Hey that hurt!" I complained. He turned to look at me, amusement obvious on his face.

"Good," He said before turning to the two girls who were smirking at me. I just raised my eyebrows at them. "As I was saying, I would _love _to go with you but I already asked someone." He did? Or is he just trying to get rid of the two.

"Who I'll get rid of her!" Lauren said evilly.

"Um, I don't want you to." He was obviously lying about the whole girl thing and they caught on.

"Tell me who Edward. Well leave you alone if you do." Jessica said.

"Fine. Bella." WHAT?

"Huh? Wait, what?" I said confusedly. Edward elbowed me again. "Stop elbowing me." I saw Alice smack her head and all of our other friends were just laughing.

"I'm sure _Bella _would step aside." Lauren said while glaring at me, I just smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh I would if Edward actually wanted to go with you but it's _obvious _that he doesn't." She looked shocked.

"Is that true Edward?" He was laughing so he just nodded and Lauren stalked off.

"You too Jessica," Edward said with a laugh. She walked away. We couldn't stop laughing. The weekend following went nice and quick. Jokes and laughs and fun. With my new family. We ate a delicious dinner cooked by Esme, we watched movies, and danced, a lot. The girls helped me on my cheerleading and it was just all together fun.

**(Next were going to skip time. I can't write a chapter for everyday! So the climax IS coming up! I'm going to get Edward and Bella together before then, though. Did you like the almost kiss? **_**Chickenn**_**'s idea! :D She gives me really good ideas! :D Goodness I'm tired! And I have to go put on a dress no! UGH! I love you all! I have no fanfiction requests but if you have any human Twilight fanfictions you think I should read, TELL ME! Or if you want me to read one of yours, human or not. :D Wish me good luck with controlling a three year old at a wedding! My sister is a brat but I love her! :D)**


	10. Replacements and big questions!

**(I'm back! Miss me? Sure you did! :D I have decided on the sequel thing! I will write one! I have an idea already! It will be loosely based off of New Moon! So in this chapter something you guys have been waiting for happens! :D Yeah you love me! :D Sorry for those of you who don't like Metro Station but I mention one of their songs! :D Happy birthday to my friend Maranda! I couldn't make it to her birthday party yesterday! Remember the puppies I told you about? Well my older Lab attacked my baby girl! Annie Oakley! Yeah, she's just cool to have a name like that! Annie Oakley is a chocolate Lab GIRL! And MINE! My older douche of a dog ripped her eye out of the socket and made a gash on the other side of her head! I'm. SO. PISSED! The Vet had to sew up her eye lids to keep the eye in and when he opens it up (July 6****th****) she prob. won't have vision in that eye. I want to KILL my older dog! We won't let our two puppies (the other is a baby boy who I love as much! He's a sweetie! He's yellow and his name is Gun! He's my baby sisters/Parents!) Anywhere near him! So that's why I wasn't able to go to her party so this chapter is MANELY dedicated to her! Even though she doesn't read it! Shout outs: ****oceansfire! First reviewer for the last CH! She liked the Hannah Montana impressions! Sorry if I insulted anyone! :( I just don't like her! :) No offense!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**WARNING: I have an anger issue!**

**Edward: Your telling me!**

**Me: Shut up Edward and let me warn the nice people!**

**Edward: Fine whatever!**

**Me: Ooh! Touchy! I make Edward (*SIGH*) Think some pretty angry things but remember Edward has an anger issue too! But I just wanted to warn you that he might think a little too harshly about James.**

**Edward: No I don't. He deserves me to grab a knife and…**

**Me: Hold up there partner! Don't disturb the kiddies!**

**Edward: You are a kiddie! You're only 16!**

**Me: Well not all of us can be 100 and something! Ok now imaginary Edward, I love you sweetie but shut the hell up! The nice readers/reviewers are going to think I'm crazy! I just wanted to warn you all, not about me being crazy you should know that oh and it's also three in the morning, but about me and Edward sharing our anger issues! Now this is SUPER long! Sorry! Remember if you review you can tell me to shut the hell up! Tempting isn't it! And Damn it Edward stop mumbling 'you are crazy' and 'please shut up' your just a figment of my imagination! Ok, read! I hope I didn't scare you too bad! :D**

Some time had passed since my first week in Forks. A little over a month, actually. I came to Forks in March, and it was now May first. I was no longer considered a new kid. It was, on that first day of May, a rare and sunny day. Like all sunny days, and most other days, I was spending it with my friends. It was a Friday so like most weekends I was going over to the Cullen's. Actually I started out that morning over there, in Alice's room with Alice and Rosalie. Alice was dressing the both of us this morning. Making us wear similar outfits. We were all wearing the same tank tops but in different colors. They were just plain tank tops with ruffle along the straps going down to the neck line. Alice's was a light grey that looked great with her black hair. Rosalie's was a dark black that contrasted with her pale skin and light blonde hair, but looked beautiful because of that. Mine was a dark but faded green that looked good with my dark brown hair. Because of our dress codes we had to have something covering them. Tank tops were not aloud at our school without something covering out shoulders.

Alice wore a weird little teal and light grey sweater thing over her tank. The sleeves stopped right after her shoulders and dropped down. It was meant to look baggy but still hugged her figure perfectly. It looked very hippyish but also very stylish. Rosalie wore a black short sleeves t-shirt with a pocket over the left breast. I looked very good on her, even though I knew I could never pull it off. It had a boat neck and you could see the tank underneath of it. I wore a white t-shirt that had a plunging v-neck that had string lacing it up lightly. I then wore light faded jeans with dark green flip-flops. Alice wore a jean mini skirt and grey flats. Rosalie wore white short-shorts and black tennis shoes. They both looked beautiful and completely like themselves, I did _not _look like I belonged but they seemed to think differently.

"Oh, Bella! You look beautiful! I do good work!" Alice laughed.

"You do look hot." Rose agreed.

"Same with both of you." I told them while blushing. "Can we go now?" They both started laughing.

"Fine Bella but can we take my car today?" Rose said with her version of Alice's puppy dog face.

"FINE!" Alice huffed with a sigh. I just rolled my eyes. The three of us started riding to school together every day during my second week at Forks. I spent almost every waking moment with someone I loved, including Charlie. I always was with, or talking with someone I loved. I couldn't stand being by myself. I would be the first to admit I was getting over James, but not what he did to me. I couldn't be alone with my thoughts, they always went to him. He still caused me so much pain. My friends made everything so much easier though, I couldn't handle anything as long as I was with them. We jumped in Rose's over the top, fire engine red, convertible. Every time any guys saw it they wanted her more. Rosalie was convinced that every girl needed to know how to take care of her own care so she has been teaching me, and Alice how to. Alice was working with both of us on our 'pep' as she put it. Both her and Rose were great cheerleaders, but Alice was convinced since Rose was going off to school with Emmett on a cheerleading scholarship, she needed to be more cheerful. They were just trying to work on my balance. I loved our relationship; we all gave something to it. I was teaching them self defense. I took several classes on it after James raped me. I was so proud of myself because I could say what he did to me without cringing. James raped me. James took advantage to me. It was not my fault. James raped me. I believe it with my whole heart. It was _not _my fault.

Rosalie was speeding to school, something all of them loved. We got there within 3 minutes. The guys started grouping around Rosalie's car. She turned to the both of us.

"Now watch them drool when we get out." Rose said with a smirk.

"Oh, what's new?" Alice laughed.

"Oh you guys aren't conceded at all, are you?" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Not a bit." Rose grinned. All three of us started laughing and emerged from the car like that. Rose got out first and many girls glared because Rose was stunning, more than usual. She strutted over to the end of the car. She stood there and waited for me and Ali. Ali got out next and skipped over to Rose. More glares. I got out and fixed my outfit and hair before walking over to my two best friends, more glares.

"Were just _loved_ so much," I said sarcastically by rolling my eyes. They both snorted.

"It's worth it, just wait till Emmett see's me, till Jasper see's his little _Ali-Cat,_" Rose looked over to Alice with a smirk and Alice glared.

"Shut up it's cute," Alice pouted.

"And till Edward see's you, Bella." Rose finished and I blushed.

"So, when do you guys think that brother of mine will get his shit together and ask Bella out?" Alice said while leaning up against the car.

"I don't know but I think soon." Rose smiled at me, knowing how much I wanted Edward to 'get his shit together' as they crudely put it.

"Girls, he doesn't like me like that." Just then I saw a shiny silver car pull in to the school parking lot. I jumped up, thinking it was Edwards Volvo. It wasn't. I slumped back down and sighed. Rose and Alice started cracking up laughing. We glared when we saw whose car it really was. Tanya, since Edward broke up with her, decided to out do what she saw was the reason he broke up with her, Rose, Ali, and me. So she started her own little group of three girls like Rose, Ali, and me. It was petty and jealous but it still got on our nerves. We were just waiting for the poser guy version of Em, Jazz, and Edward. They strutted out of their car, swaying their hips and everything. That action looked very ridiculous considering they were wearing very short mini skirts. They were also wearing light pink, tight t-shirts that said 'Your boy friend thinks this shirt looks good on me', that made all three of us crack up laughing. They were also wearing high, high heels. They looked like hookers.

"Oh my! That should be illegal I can see their underwear!" Alice said while laughing.

"How appropriate they look like the sluts they are." I said dryly and my friends looked at me shocked.

"Wow Rose really is rubbing off on you." Alice said with a giggled.

"I'm so proud!" Rose gushed and put her hand over her heart. We were in stitches and the guys pulled up in Emmett's jeep. We waited for them to come over to us. They jumped up and came running, eyes wide.

"Damn!" Emmett said while kissing Alice on the cheek, then me, then showering Rose with kisses. "You…girls…look…smokin'." He said in between kisses, I looked over to Alice.

"I still find watching my brother make out with one of my two best friends pretty gross." I said with a giggle and she laughed. Jazz came next. He rushed over to give me and hug and a kiss on the cheek but then rushed over to Alice.

"So…beautiful." He said while kissing up her neck. Alice looked over at me.

"Do you find this gross?"

"No I find that sweet. Neither of you are related to me." I laughed and then I saw Edward walking towards me. When I saw him I stopped breathing and my heart skipped a beat. When he was in front of me I threw myself at him, hugging his neck. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you too." He said with a sigh. I pulled back and dropped my arms but he kept his around my waist.

"Getting attached are we?" I teased and he nodded his head. It was a perfect moment but those never last long.

"Oh look! Young love. It just _warms _my heart." Lauren sneered. We all separated from the guys.

"Do you _have _a heart?" Rose growled.

"Lauren," Tanya said in a warning tone. Lauren backed off

"Yes, down girl. Good dog! What a _good dog!_" I said and then I started clapping, the girls joined in and the guys laughed.

"Oh, how clever!" Jessica barked (ha ha dog pun!). Alice took a step towards them and spit on the ground. It was _very _bad ass.

"Fuck off Jessica!" Alice growled. Tanya looked towards the guys.

"Maybe you should control your pets." Tanya said to Emmett. Us girls were raving mad.

"Bitch please." Rosalie shrugged off that last jab.

"Such vulgar language. What do you see in them?" Tanya purred while rubbing her hands all over Emmett.

"Oh god I think I threw up a little in my mouth," I said while putting my hand to my throat. I saw Edward grin crookedly at me.

"You? I have to touch him later! Well I'll just have to scrub him down real good." Jessica and Lauren gasped at Rose's openness while I just laughed along with Alice.

"Still to much information about my brother's sex life for me." I said while blushing.

"You know we can take them off your hands for you. Then you'll _never_ have to touch him again Rose. And Bella, you'll never have to hear about his sex life because I don't like you so I wont tell you." Tanya said with a smirk. Jessica was now hanging all over jasper, and Lauren was all over Edward. The guys were trying to shrug them off but the girls were persistent. I was about to go over and rip those sluts heads off, Ali and Rose were gonna do the same thing, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. The person pulled me up against him and whispered in my ear.

"I saved you. No more fights at school young lady. Your father wants me to make sure you don't turn into a juvenile delinquent." Jacob laughed, and I sighed and relaxed into him. I really wasn't trying to make anyone jealous but I guess it didn't look like that, and the girls took my advice. Alice skipped over to Seth who was beside Jacob, the only other cool La Push kid, and started harmlessly flirting. Rose strutted over to Tyler who was beside Jacob, a friend. She started hard core flirting. I was the only facing the guys and sluts so I saw their reactions. The guy's eyes were blazing with hatred and jealousy, even Edward and that made my heart start beating faster. The sluts were glaring at us.

"Well you know what Tanya? I don't care what you think of me, because I hate you so go screw off. And you can have them! We've found replacements." With that I turned around and wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck. He was smirking at me.

"You know a kiss would really get them going." He suggested. I laughed and hit his head. "Hey! I was just being helpful."

"Don't be. Jacob, I'm sorry if I'm leading you on again." I apologized while dipping my head. He gripped my chin and tilted it upwards.

"Don't be I'm just being you friend. And I love to see Cullen squirm."

"It's Masen."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Hm, he looks pissed."

"Does he really?" I was surprised that I was happy he did.

"Yeah, here lets try this," he leaned down to my ear like he was whispering. "Now you need to giggle." He whispered and I did just because it was so funny.

"Oh Jacob." I cooed and his chest rumbled with laughter.

"Perfect," he breathed into my ear and it sent shivers down my body. Wait, what? Was I developing feelings for Jacob? I couldn't be. I was head over heels for Edward. We were silent for a while, just staring at each other, and when my friends started bickering I was happy for the interruption. I looked towards the commotion to see Alice in Jasper's arms, talking to Seth happily. So that was good, those three were getting along, but that wasn't the commotion. I looked over to see Tyler backing up with his hands in the air, Rose seething, and Emmett threatening Tyler. Tyler ran away and Emmett turned towards Rose.

"God Rose! You were throwing yourself at him!" Emmett complained.

"You cannot control me! And Tanya was throwing herself at you and you didn't seem to mind!" Rose stalked off and Emmett followed.

"Rosie! Come on! I love you." They ran off to finish fighting. I looked to Edward to see the three girls hovering over him, even Tanya, his ex. He looked very uncomfortable and I had to press my lips together and I didn't know whether it was so I wouldn't scream or so it was so I wouldn't laugh. Edward saw it and glared at me. I looked back over to Jacob and he was laughing.

"What?" I laughed back.

"He's gonna kill me!" Jacob laughed.

"He has no right to. Me and him are not dating." I told Jacob with a pout and a sigh. He smirked.

"You want my help with that?"

"Wait what do you…" He cut me off by picking me up bridal style. "What the hell Jacob?!" I squealed and he laughed.

"I'm helping you." He said simply and he started walking.

"How?" I asked but he ignored me. He stopped in front of Edward with the three girls surrounding us and glaring at me. "I feel _very loved _right now!" I said sarcastically while glaring back at the three girls. Jacob just bent down and kissed my forehead and Edward glared at that.

"Here, I'm done with this I figured you might want it," Jacob said and then dropped me into Edwards arms and started to walk off. I smiled and snuggled up against Edward.

"Bye Jacob!" I called after him. He raised one hand and waved.

"Love you Bells!" He called back.

"Love you too!" I then looked up to Edward. "Hello. Fancy meeting you here." I said with a laugh and he kept staring at me. "Um, you can put me down."

"No." Oh goodness. I forgot to breath for a minute and then had to take in a huge gasp of breath, he smiled his heart stopping smile.

"You know I really don't like being carried. Bad experiences." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"How do you have bad experiences being carried? Did some one drop you?" He teased me with a shine in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Emmett," I smiled fondly of my brother and he laughed. "And James." I finished and my smiled turned to a bitter one.

"What did that bastard do?" He demanded with a growl. I laughed.

"He's such a dip shit. He throws me over his shoulder and starts walking, someone call his name and he turns real quick, knocking my head into the door!" We both started laughing and he started walking, we were getting many weird looks. I realized, with satisfaction, that as soon as I came along he ignored those sluts. "And this other time," we stopped where Alice and Jasper wondered off to. Then Rose and Emmett came out of the nearest building. Rosalie was working on putting her over shirt on, her hair was a mess, and one of her tennis shoes were untied. Emmett had unmistakable sex hair, and his shirt was buttoned wrong. They walked over to us and the boys started snickering. I just smiled and looked to Alice.

"Do you have a comb or a brush?" I asked with a sigh.

"But of course!" Alice quickly caught onto my plan. She handed me the comb, and walked over with her brush and started brushing Rose's hair.

"Here sweetie," I said as I bent down and started tying her shoe. I then stood up as Alice was working with her hair. I walked over to Emmett and handed him the comb. "Tame that and for goodness sake rebutton your shirt!" I demanded while running my hand through my hair.

"I'll start with the hair mom." Emmett said with a fake glare. Just then the principle came walking through the parking lot.

"I heard there was evidence of extreme PDA in the parking lot so I'm going to check all groups, stay where you are. I looked over to Emmett and he was just leaning back, completely at ease about the fact he was about to be caught after just having sex in a random school building.

"Fix your shirt!" Rose hissed as we stashed the brush and comb back in Alice's giant purse.

"Why should I?" He asked with a smirk. I sighed and did what I had to do with James so many times. While we never had sex we did fool around a lot, and he did have a very hot six pack. I had to learn how to rebutton shirts and got pretty fast at doing it. I angled my finger and swiped all the buttons open, earning shocked gasps from all my friends. Not my brother though, he knew I could do this. And he knew how I learned it. I started buttoning.

"Damn Bella you ruin all my fun." He said jokingly and I finished and flashed him a smile. I knew it was weird to be, but I was proud of that skill. The principle joined us and I laced my arm with Emmett's.

"I got told there was some intense PDA going on and I had a feeling it was from one of you six." He told us with a raise eyebrow.

"But you can't prove it! Your just saying were Guilty until proven innocent! But it is supposed to be innocent until proven guilty! Right?" Alice asked, acting all bright eyed and innocent.

"Your right Ms. Cullen. I'm sorry." He walked away.

"That was easy enough." Jasper laughed. We all agreed.

"So that was some cool trick you got there Bella." Rosalie smirked.

"Yeah Bella, you were fast! That was like, crazy!" Alice giggled.

"Have a lot of experience in that department Bella?" Jasper wiggled his eyebrows. Emmett threw his arm over my shoulder and laughed.

"You should have seen it really in use." Emmett boomed.

"You have?" Rosalie asked and Emmett nodded.

"Ok I'm only going to say this once ok?" I asked them all and got head bobs. "James was hot." They started laughing. "He was my boyfriend. Had a _very nice _six pack. I also loved him. While we never had sex, I am a virgin, we fooled around _a lot._ He always messed up his buttons or was just slow with his buttons so I developed a skill." I blushed a little and ducked my head down. Edward walked away when Rose, Alice, and Jasper started laughing.

"How far did you go?" Rose asked with a smirk and I blushed. That made her laugh even more.

"We…" I really was going to answer the question; you _don't _withhold information from your girlfriends.

"I'm outta here, you comin Jazz?" Emmett said while kissing Rose.

"Yeah, let them have their girl talk." He hugged Alice closely. "Bye darling'" They walked away.

"So, so, so?" Alice was bouncing up and down. Rosalie just had a smirk on her face.

"We went…far. Never sex, no. Did everything but it though. And I mean _everything_. Sex was the next step. He decided he liked it rough though, I guess. I just…ARG!" I pulled my hair in frustration and sunk to my knees. I felt myself slipping into another flashback but I guess my good friend Rosalie recognized that. She started shaking my shoulders, in front of me.

"Sweetheart! Knock out of it! Come on! He's not worth it. Snap out of it!"I looked at her and hugged her close, crying. "I know, Sweetie." She rubbed my back up and down.

"You know what?" Alice chimed in with a smirk.

"What?" Rosalie said cautiously.

"Start girl's night early! Lets skip!"

"Hell yeah!" Rosalie agreed. I was a little unsure about that plan.

"Don't you have dance." I told them with a sigh. I really did wanna skip.

"Nope," Alice said while popping the p.

"I'm all for it then!" We all laughed.

"We have to have ourselves excused though." Alice warned us and Rosalie picked up her cell and started impersonating Esme perfectly.

"Hello, Mrs. Cope? … Yes, this is Esme Cullen… Yes, well Alice and Rosalie are not feeling good and have my permission to come home…yes, well they weren't feeling good when they left for school, in fact they have been retching since last night…I wanted them to try out school…Thank you I knew you would understand! Bye!" Rose hung up and we all started laughing.

"How did you learn to do that?" I asked her.

"Practice. I hate school. Now your our problem sweetie. I can't do Charlie's voice. That's Emmett's job." All three of us sighed.

"Can you text him and ask him to excuse her telling him we need a girls weekday together, just us?" Alice said hopefully. Rosalie tried and it worked, soon we were on our way to starbucks.

***EPOV***

First period just let out and I was standing at my locker with Emmett. We were talking about the sluts Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica when Jasper came running up to us, frantic.

"HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN ALI?" He demanded while looking around and I shook my head no frantically.

"Calm down Alice, Rose, and Bella all skipped." Emmett said with a yawn.

"What?!" Jasper demanded at the same time I asked

"Why?" He just chuckled.

"They didn't want to go to school. They wanted to hang out, just the girls. Let them do that." He walked away mumbling "Stupid, obsessive boys." I turned to Jasper a he was starring at me with wide eyes.

"What? Dude your kinda scarring me." I told him while taking a step backwards.

"How am I gonna get through the day with out Ali?"He asked while sinking to the ground.

"I don't know. Lets just get back to class, ok?" He nodded and we walked to class. It upset me a little bit that the girls left without us, but if that's what they needed. They deserve everything they want. I mean first with Alice's accident. It really hurt when my baby sister came home not knowing who I was. Not knowing who her boyfriend of the time was, she was only 13 but still dating. She broke up with him after she lost her memory. Not knowing who she was messed her up for a while. She was even on Anti-depressants, but then Rosalie and Jasper came into her life. We quickly found out about Rosalie and Royce. She didn't deserve that. Jasper helped Alice so much and then Emmett helped Rosalie so much. Then Bella came into our lives and we found out about her. I only hoped I could be as big of a help to her that those boys were to my beloved sisters.

Classes went by slowly and I couldn't get Bella out of my head. How she looked this morning, wow. I mean Bella is always stunning as many boys at this school will attest to, but this morning. Breathtaking. Heart stopping. Perfect. Bella. I just wanted to hold her, to be with her. I was trying to give it time before I asked her out; I mean I _just _broke up with Tanya. Well, around two months ago. I didn't want her to think she was just a rebound. Bella could never be just that. Bella is everything I want my future to be, to have. I knew that I was falling in love with her but honestly, how could I not. Bella is an angel. But I knew she had problems, how could she not? She would stare at nothing at all while her mind would wonder to James. _James._ If I just could get my hands on him. I would kill him. Better yet, I would torture him until he wished he was dead. Maybe leave him _almost _dead in the woods for some horrid creature to eat him, slowly and painfully. Let him beg for mercy and then deny it. Maybe watch as he died slowly. He _deserved _to die! Emmett would help me do that without a second thought. Heck, Jasper would help me without a second though. Bella became a second sister to him. His only little sister. Rose is 7 minutes older and _always _holds it over his head.

Eventually the bell to signaling lunch rang. I went straight to the table without food. I wasn't hungry. All I wanted was Bella. All I craved was Bella. I knew I had to do something about that. I had to get the girl. This weekend I _would _ask Bella out and hopefully she would say yes. She would agree to be mine. Agree to let me help her get over _James_. I _needed _her to get over him. You could tell that she was still in love with him, but not as much. She was falling out of love with him. For that I was ecstatic. My beautiful Bella didn't deserve that. Wait, _my _Bella? Well, not yet. I hoped she would become that. Both Emmett and Jasper were sitting with me, without food, in silence. It was like we were mourning the lost of our girls. We needed them to survive, survive school _at least_. We were _rudely _interrupted by the three girls trying to replace our girls.

"Hello, _Emmett_." My ex purred into Emmett's ear loudly and he cringed. The three girls took our girls seats that was majorly against the rules. We glared at them but they were oblivious. "How are you, baby?" She was dangerously close to him. He looked down at her and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

"I miss my Rosie!" He whined loudly as he slammed his head down on the table. Jasper and I broke out into laughs while Tanya just starred at him open mouthed.

"Edward look at me," Lauren said in her awful voice. I complied but she started leaning towards me in a kiss. I looked towards Jasper and Emmett and saw those two girls were just as persistent. Lauren continued leaning towards me.

"Lauren, stop. Stop. STOP!" She finally pulled up to look at me.

"Don't deny me Eddie. You know you love it." Those three girls pushed us over the edge. Because, trust me, Emmett and Jasper were having just as much trouble as me. We all yelled, very loudly, and at the same time.

"NO!" Me.

"FUCK!" Emmett, of course.

"GOD!" Jasper. We threw our hands up in the air and glared at the three girls who were not where they were supposed to be.

"Get. Out. Of. There. Seats." Jasper said between clenched teeth.

"I don't see their names on them." Tanya said in a bored tone. I snapped.

"Fuck Tanya! Will you _ever _change? Just get out of the damn seats! We. Don't. Want. You. Any of you! You're just poor replacements for the three beautiful girls who usually sit here! You guys are trying _so hard _to be them! We'll you'll _never be them!_ Get that through your thick, stupid skulls!" I yelled while flopping down in my seat since all three girls were standing now.

"I second that motion." Jasper said quickly and he also sat down.

"I third that motion. Meeting adjourned, you three can leave now." Emmett said and he was the last to sit down.

"Fuck you! You _will _miss us!" They stomped off and laughter erupted throughout the cafeteria.

"I miss Rose." Emmett whined.

"I miss Alice." Jasper whined and then they both looked to me to see if I would admit to what they knew I was thinking. I decided, why not?

"I miss Bella." I whispered. Jasper grinned and Emmett frowned. The rest of the day was awful. No Bella in Biology which was depressing. Then 7th period Spanish with Emmett. After practice (Not football, baseball. Emmett, Jazz, and I were all _very _athletic. We did many sports.) We rushed home and entered without caution. Something we should have had. If we didn't already know how crazy the girls were, this would have clued us in. We opened the door to hear 'Tell me what to do' by Metro Station blaring. Alice came running down the stares, followed by Rose and Rose. The band started the 'ooh's' and the girls started singing and dancing. Rosalie threw her arms in the air and swayed her body, while Alice kept spinning around and doing other various dance moves, and beautiful Bella just bobbed her whole body, jumping slightly but also swaying. All in a Triangle. They started singing together and we had to stifle our laughter. Rose started demanding the attention while doing a backbend she turned into a back flip.

"GO ROSE!" Bella and Alice shrieked and us boys covered our ears.

"Come on Alice!" Rose yelled, pulling my little sister into the spotlight. She started dancing while her friends cheered her on.

"Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice…" On and on and on. She jumped up and then down to the floor and did the splits causing her friends to cheer even more. Both Rose and Alice grabbed one of Bella's hands.

"Your turn!" Alice sang.

"NO!"

"Come on we did it!" Rose persisted.

"You'll get out of _one _shopping trip of _my _choosing!" Alice promised.

"DEAL!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…" The chanting began. I was interested to see what would happen. They _had _been working with her 'cheerleading' skills. Bella threw her arms in the air and started spinning in slow circles and I had to take in a ragged breath. She was just so _beautiful_. She then bent to touch her toes and came back up.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered before throwing herself into three front flips and ended with a cartwheel, barley avoiding furniture and getting hurt. She teetered on her toes and almost fell on her face but she then caught herself. Alice, Rose, and Bella all grinned at each other, pleased.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled and I sighed. She looked up surprised and narrowed her eyes at her brother. I could see her cheeks getting pink.

"Uh, hi?" She looked to the ground. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"You were wonderful," I whispered into her hair. I then had the urge that I _had _to ask her. "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" I started holding my breath.

**(Please don't kill me! I had to put that cliff hanger in there! :D I love you? Don't kill me! I'm hiding! HA! YOU CAN'T FIND ME! *Sticks tongue out childishly* I love you? Did I mention that even though I'll post this Sat. in the afternoon that it is definitely 3:30 Am right now? Don't hold my annoyingness against me for too long! I get slap happy! And my mom likes to wake me up around 8:00 each morning! Did you like it? WOW! I LOVED Edwards's part! I loved getting out of my Bella's head! Because I want to let you guys know, Bella is VERY messed up in the head! She's not really depressed, yet. I think she might already be depressed but in the sequel she'll be much more! It will be obvious in the next story! Right now she's not because she's with her friends! Their like her anti-depressants! I mean who would need them with Emmett around? Not I! :D Bella does laugh a lot but notice that's when she's with or talking to her friends! I hardly EVER write her alone! I really did love escaping Bella for a while! Now I love you guys! REVIEW!)**


	11. Threats and dates!

**(I love you! And Shinedown! :D Don't ask! So I told you all that I wouldn't wait long! I just wanted to say that I love you all! 92 reviews! Oh my god! That's…AMAZING! I NEVER thought I would get that many! :D I feel loved! And so does my version of the Twilight characters! You get some background information on Rose and Alice. You find out something about them. Shoutout: ****amobutterfly25! This person thought it was cool that the boys took control and told the sluts to (in my crude words!) back the fuck up! Also told me 'When a Man Loves a Woman' by Michael Bolton. I agree with her! Ok on with the show! Remember I love you! And to review!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Warning: Emmett violence is fabulous! Right Em!**

**Emmett: Damn straight Skippy!**

**Me: So yeah lots of violent threats to Edwards life!**

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Edward asked and all my breath left me. _He _wanted to go on a date with _me?_ That made no sense but hey who am I to kick a gifted horse in the mouth? My insides were screaming YES! YES! YES! I opened my mouth to say just that but realized I couldn't. I pulled back from the hug to look him in the face and he looked like he was going to be sick. I opened my mouth again but still found I couldn't say anything. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess that's a no. That's fine Bella. I'm sorry to put you in an awkward situation." He turned to walk away but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back over to me. I pulled him back in a hug and smiled.

"Of course I would _love _to go on a date with you, Edward. You just shocked me. I never thought you would ask me." I felt him body relax and I could just _feel _his smile. I pulled back to see it and I felt a silly grin go to my face.

"Ok love birds, break it up!" Alice cheered while grabbing my arms and pulling me away. "Rose wants to have a private talk with you Bella and Emmett wants to have the same with you Edward. I have a feeling Rose's will be a lot more pleasant." I got one more look at Edwards face before Alice dragged me upstairs. He looked _terrified_. Alice then shoved me up the stairs and into Rose's room.

***EPOV***

Emmett, the perfect example of overprotective big brother, wants to talk to me. I highly doubt that. He doesn't want to talk to me. He wants to _kill _me, but right now he's going to settle with threatening me. Great. Jasper came walking out of the kitchen, where Emmett was, laughing.

"Brother, you're in for it!" Jasper laughed.

"How bad is it?" I ask cautiously.

"Remember the speech you gave me?" Oh boy did I remember. That was fun. I threatened to break his arms and knee caps with a metal pipe if he hurt Alice. I still would too, even if he was my best friend now. "Imagine what it would have been like if Alice would have been raped by the only guy she ever loved?" I could only imagine what I would have threatened then. Oh god. I'm screwed.

"Shit," I groaned while sinking to the floor and pulling my hair. Then I imagined Bella, tomorrow, on a date with _me_. I felt _much _better. She was worth it and much more. I stood back up and smiled. "Oh well. She's worth it!" He walked over and put his hands on my shoulders. He was only an inch taller than me so he could look me right in the eyes.

"She is. Edward, Bella has become basically my little sister, and my Ali's _best friend. _Not to mention Rose's best friend! Everyone I love loves her. I love her as my little sister. I'm telling you this now, you hurt her, and you better _run_. Good luck brother." He walked around me and I was left stunned. If I hurt her, I was dead. I still felt that it was worth it. I walked into the kitchen nervously.

"Em?" I asked when I saw him sitting at the table with his head down. He saw me, grinned, and got up. Let me just say this now, Emmett is not someone you want to anger. He walked over to me but I thought just to look me in the eyes while he warned me. No. He slammed me up against the wall and pinned me by my throat.

"Oh Edward. You certainty got yourself in a pickle this time, didn't you? If you hurt my sister you will regret it, do you have that? My sister has been hurt enough times to last a life time. If you hurt her in anyway, shape, or form I will beat you to a bloody pulp. But I'll make sure you're still alive. I'll then dye your hair bright pink, don't ask me why. Then I'll take a kitchen knife and stab you multiple places but never anywhere where you'll die. I'll then proceed to break every single one of your fingers so you won't be able to play your precious piano. Not to mention while I'm doing this Jasper will be fucking with your Volvo. You will be seriously fucked up if you hurt Bella. She may be a little messed up but she's still too good for you. Do you have my plan? Like it? I do." He let me fall to the ground clutching my throat. I would be lying if I didn't say I was _very _scared. But I was also happy. Happy that Bella had someone who loved her so much that he would committee _many _crimes. I hoped to be one of those people one of these days. I knew I would be. I would already do the crimes for her I just wasn't in love with her, yet. But soon. I knew I was falling in love with her. It was impossible not to.

"God, Em!" I croaked out. I looked over to him to see he was sitting on the couch, smiling at one of our favorite shows.

"Are you coming? We missed this episode last week!" He boomed while patting the seat next to him. I got up and sat beside him. He leaned back in the couch, getting comfortable.

"God, Em, your crazy." I laughed and he joined in.

***BPOV***

Alice threw me in her room and joined me. Rose was already sitting on the bed.

"I thought just me and Roes were talking, Ali?" I asked her with a smile. She just ran over and hugged me. We both sat on the bed.

"So Edward asked you out." Rose stated and I grinned.

"Yeah he did."

"Look at that smile!" Alice laughed.

"I am. It worries me." Rose said and I looked at her confused. "Are you sure you're ready for this? Are you still in love with James? This is going to be _very _hard. Don't think it's going to be easy just because I'm dating Em and I'm happy. You were in love with James. I was _never _in love with Royce. Then once you guys start getting physical you might have more flashbacks. Bella you have to focus on the differences on the touches, ok? Like when Edward finally kisses you, it might feel different from when James did. Focus on that. When Emmett and I first kissed, Emmett's kiss held more caring and less lust. That's _all _Royce's had. Lust." I could see tears forming in her eyes and I hugged her tight. I started crying myself and soon Alice joined us in the hug and cry.

"Thank you Rose. And you Ali. I love you both so much. Yes I'm ready for this. At least I think I am. I'm still a little in love with James but I don't get how. I know this is going to be hard. The funny thing is that how I feel about Edward is nothing like how I feel about James. It's weird. I don't think I'm in love with Edward and I know I was in love with James, but in a way I feel _purer _about Edward. I can't explain it. Everything just feels perfect when I'm with Edward. I love the feeling. I'll keep your advice in mind." I pulled away and smiled at all of them. All of our make up was running. I got up and walked over to Alice's dresser and threw them the tissues. I turned to join them but then something caught my eye. Zoloft. I held up the pills and shook them at Alice with a confused look on my face. She smiled sadly and grabbed them.

"Anti-depressants. My accident messed me up. I went to a therapist for a while and she told me I was depressed. I just felt so _lost. _I didn't know who I was. I was being told who I was. 'Oh, Alice you love pickles! And shopping! And…' Yadda, yadda, yadda. Imagine loosing all your memories! I mean I was only thirteen at the time! I mean now I'm 17 but I'm still messed up from it. I'm always reminded of my past. I don't remember most of my childhood. All because, well we don't really know now do we? They just found me on the side of the Road! I'm just road trash! Not important enough to tell the ambulance that 'oh I hit a girl and she's dying!' I can't _believe _this world some days!" I hugged Alice closer to me. She started crying pretty bad and me and Rose just hugged her closer.

"Its ok sweetie," I soothed Alice. She stopped crying after a while and smiled at me. "You know I would have never guessed you were on Zoloft." She smiled back and laughed a little.

"My therapist wants to take me off them at the end of the month and see if I can do without." She told me with a sad smiled. "I don't think I can do it. I remember the time without them right after the accident. I tried to kill myself and came pretty damn close. The pills and Jasper helped me _a lot_."

"You know I got put _back _on mine right before I met you, Bells. After I was raped and abandoned, before I got took in, I got a hold of some rope and almost killed myself. I couldn't handle the flashbacks I always had. I would remember that night and I decided my life wasn't worth it. Jasper caught me. When we were took in by Carlisle and Esme they took me straight to Alice's shrink. I got put on the same pills. Then three months before you came the therapist wanted me to try to live without them. I started having suicidal thoughts and the flashbacks again and the therapist put me straight back on them since I was having no signs of withdrawal. She was worried I was going to get addicted which is probably why she's taking Ali off." We were all three laying down on our backs on the bed now. I was shocked about what I was hearing about my best friends. I never even imagined they were that mess up. Like I'm one to talk. I never even imagined that Alice was depressed. I was also a little afraid. Rose said it got to where she couldn't handle remembering what happened. She said she also had the flashbacks. What if I ended up trying to kill myself?

"Wait. Rose you said you had flashbacks and they pushed you too far. I thought Bella had those also." Alice said, catching on to what I was thinking.

"Your right Ali. Bella when you space out, are you having flashbacks of the night you were raped?" Rose asked cautiously.

"Yes."

"Have you ever tried to kill yourself?" She asked just as cautiously.

"No."

"Have you ever imagined killing yourself?"

"Yes." They gasped and pulled me up roughly. I decided to tell them everything. "But not as much since I moved here! I don't think I need medicine yet. Once I met you guys, everything was better. In Phoenix I came close to doing it, but then decided to move instead. That was another reason for moving. I thought maybe getting away from where it happened would help. It did a little, I guess." They both tackled me in hugs.

"Ok, but if you get worse, tell us! We _can't _loose you." Alice demanded.

"I'll tell you. Can we go see if Edward is still alive?" They both grinned back at me and we walked down the stairs to see Jazz, Em, and Edward all watching some soap opera. Alice and Rosalie joined them. I just stared at them with my mouth hanging wide open. They watched soap opera's? They boys included? Edward saw my mouth hanging open and chuckled.

"Come join us it's General Hospital." He patted the small place in between him and Alice.

"Wow. Soap operas. Are you sure you're not gay?" I elbowed him and he scowled at me. The rest of our friends started cracking up laughing. We watched General Hospital together and then some movies and after who knows how many, Esme cooked us dinner. Before we ate Edward pulled me aside.

"I want to hang out with you during the day tomorrow. How about I'll take you out at 12:00pm? Does that sound good?" His piercing green eyes were looking straight into my brown eyes and I couldn't speak. He dazzled me. I just nodded and he grinned back. "Great." I had a wonderful night with them and then went to bed (very late! We stayed up till 4:10 am,) and dreamed of Edward. Good dreams, where we were happy, truly happy together. I awoke to Alice jumping on my stomach.

"WAKE UP! You have a date with my brother at 12! I have to make you pretty!" She cheered while pulling me up.

"How did you know what time it was?" I asked her cautiously.

"I know _everything!_" Alice told me that it was warm out now but it would rain later. She put me in a grey T-shirt that had a cartoon umbrella and two clouds on it. It was very cute. She then put me in black skinny jeans. She straightened my hair and put make-up on me. Rose was helping her of course. For shoes I wore a pair of bright blue high-tops that matched the umbrella and clouds on the shirt. She handed me a blue and black plaid jacket to carry with me in case it rains. I looked in the mirror and noticed I looked pretty good.

"Thank you guys!" I hugged them both.

"For what?" Rose chuckled.

"Making me look, well, like I'm pretty!" I laughed and thought they were going to join in with me but they both just glared.

"You are pretty!" Alice snarled. I threw my hands up in a 'forfeit' signal.

"Well were not done yet and you have five minutes." Rose told me.

"How am I not done?"

"ACCESSORIES!" Alice cheered. Rose gave me a blue rose necklace to wear and I just laughed and put it on.

"That all?" I laughed and they nodded.

"You're done and you look beautiful. Have fun today!" Alice smiled.

"Remember; seek out the differences between the touches and kisses." Rose told me helpfully. They then both left and I grabbed what I needed. I grabbed my cell phone, keys, wallet, and I'm ashamed to say, my mace. I knew I could trust Edward but how could I truly trust anyone? I came downstairs to see the rest of my family. Edward walked out of the kitchen, laughing with Jazz while Alice drug them to see me. Edward looked up, saw me, and smiled. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Are you ready Bella?" He asked me while also grinning.

"Let me say good bye to everyone." He nodded and I went to seek out everyone. I found Alice and Rose first and hugged them. Both smiled widely. I then found Emmett and Jasper.

"Bye guys!" I went and hugged them.

"Now Bella if he does anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable just tell me or Em and we'll take care of him!" Jasper promised me and I smiled.

"I'll make sure to tell you." On my way out of the room I ran into (not literary for once,) Carlisle and Esme. I hugged Carlisle and then Esme.

"Bye Bella! Have fun. I'm so happy you and Edward are going out. You make him _so _happy." Esme told me during our hug. I walked to the door to find Edward waiting there.

"I'm all set to go." I linked my arm with his.

"Good." We walked out to his Volvo and he opened the passenger door for me. He jumped in the driver's side and pulled out.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He looked at me really quick and laughed.

"I _hate _surprises." I whined.

"You'll like this one." He promised me. He was smiling his heart stopping crooked grin and I had to smile back.

"I better." He laughed and I joined in. We rode in silence. A comfortable silence. He stopped the car along the side of the road and my heart started beating faster. He got out and walked to my side. I looked around and saw we were surrounded by forest.

"Bella?" He asked cautiously while offering me his hand.

"W-where a-ar-are w-we?" I stuttered, probably looking as terrified as I sounded. He automatically caught on to why I was freaking out. He dropped to his knees in front of my seat.

"Bella I will _never _hurt you. I'm showing you something that no one but me knows about. Were going to have a picnic there. Bella, you have to trust me. Do you?" I looked down into his eyes and knew automatically that I did.

"I trust you with my life." I got out of the car and helped him up. He grinned and then grabbed a picnic basket from the back seat. We started walking through the forest, hand and hand, and I was thankful I was wearing tennis shoes. I decided to take Rose's advice. Holding Edwards hand was amazing. It felt like we were being lit on fire, but in a good way. I felt whole while holing his hand. James didn't like holding hands and when we did he hurt my hand. This was _nothing _like holding James hand. Edward is nothing like James. He's better. Edward is perfect and I always wanted to be with him. We walked for a while and then he stopped us.

"This is my special place, where I go to think. I've never shared it with _anyone _before. But I want to share it with you. I want this to not be _my _meadow but _our _meadow." He grinned my favorite grin and then led me into a breath taking meadow. I gasped and grasped his hand tighter. It was beautiful. Breathtaking. I turned and brought Edward into a huge hug.

"It's beautiful. Perfect. I love it." I pulled away to look in his eyes and got captured. I couldn't look away and soon found myself leaning towards him. He started leaning towards me. I realized we were about to kiss but I had to say something first. "Go slow." He nodded and then we were kissing. His lips were soft and gentle and _slow _and I knew I could never find anyone else like Edward Masen. The kiss was sweet but I found myself wanting more. I traced my tongue across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and my tongue dived in. Our tongues battled for dominance and I was _loving _it. This was _nothing _like when I and James kissed. He pulled away and laughed.

"So much for slow." He laughed.

"Screw slow." I said as I tugged on his hair and we started kissing again. We pulled away for breath after a while.

"I thought you wanted to go slow." He pulled me up against his chest.

"That was before I kissed you. Edward Masen you are perfect." I told him and he laughed.

"Perfect, huh?"

"Yes. You are kind, loving, understanding, and patient. You are nothing like James besides the fact you are sexy and a hell of a kisser. Other than that there are _no _similarities and therefore you are perfect." As soon as I finished he pushed me away from his chest and crashed his lips to mine another time. I would be lying if I said I didn't moan, cause I did. After that we had a wonderful afternoon. We ate lunch and talked endlessly. We decided to leave around 6:00pm. When we were in the car Edward broke the silence.

"I want to meet your dad, officially." He told me and I had to smile.

"Tomorrow, ok?" He nodded and then I noticed a familure sound filling the car. "Claire De Lune?" I asked him with a smile.

"You know Debussy?"

"My mom used to play the classics. I only know my favorites."

"It's one of my favorites too." He said with a smirk. We arrived back at his house in time for Emmett's make over, given by Alice, of course. That night after everything was said and done I went to sleep with a smile on my face and had no nightmares about James. I woke up at 5:00am to a wonderful sound. I maneuvered Alice and Rose and went to the sound. I ended up downstairs in the living room, listening to Edward play the piano. He paused for a second and I saw that as my chance.

"It's beautiful," I breathed and he whipped around to see me and then smiled.

"Come sit down." I sat down beside him and he turned to look at me. He leaned in and kissed me. "Good morning."

"Good morning," I breathed. He played a few notes then stopped.

"You inspired this." He started playing the beautiful song that woke me up. When he was done I realized I had tears in my eyes. He turned around and wiped them off my cheeks. "Do you like it?" He asked softly.

"I love it." I whispered and then hugged him tightly. I then yawned and he laughed.

"Lets go sit on the couch and read."

"Sounds good." We started talking about random stuff. Then the next thing I knew I was hearing whispers.

"They are _so _cute together!"

"I'll kill him."

"Shut it Em, I don't think they did anything."

"But Rosie!"

"Em, their so happy. I was worried about her."

"Your always worried about her and that's why I love you so much."

"No I was worried about flas-"

"SHUT IT!" I roared and rolled over and hit something. I looked up and my brown eyes were met with green ones.

"Good morning." Ah, I wanted to wake up like this every morning.

"So how are you going to tell Charlie?" Rose asked while walking over to us.

"Were just going to tell him. Later today." I told her while moving my feet and sitting up so she could sit beside me.

"When today?" Emmett asked.

"What time do you two need to be home?" Edward yawned.

"5:00." Emmett said.

"Well then we'll head over there at 4:00." Edward looked over at me and I nodded my head in conformation.

"Good I won't be there yet for you to get killed. Nice knowing you Eddie." Emmett laughed. Edward looked over to me.

"Do you want to go for a walk before breakfast?" He asked me. I saw Emmett roll his eyes and Rose smile brightly.

"Yeah." I hopped up and grabbed his hand. We went out the back door and into the garden. We walk through it and just past it endlessly. At the edge of the woods we stopped and he wrapped his arms around me. "Did I say good morning?" He asked while leaning down to me.

"I think you did." I answered with a smirk.

"Let me say it again." His lips went on mine and the fireworks ignited again. My hands went up to his hair and pulled a little. "Good morning." I slid my arms down to his lower back. He leaned in and kissed me again, this time more roughly. His hands went to my hair. "God you smell so good." He whispered and pulled my hair, but that pushed me into a flashback.

***Flashback***

_James was rapping me. Violating me and my trust. He pulled my hair and slammed my head into the wall or the floor I was really out of it. I could barely tell up from down._

_"God you smell so good," James groaned and…_

_***_End of Flashback***

I got pulled out of my flashback by some one yelling

"SHIT!" I looked at Edward and saw it was him holding his cheek. I realized what happened, it come coming back to me. I was locked in my flashback and I punched him. Thinking he was James or something like that.

"Edward I'm _so sorry!_" I gushed while prying his hand away from his cheek to see an already forming bruise.

"It's ok Bella. But what happened?" He asked cautiously. I broke and sunk to the ground in sobs. I was soon pulled into a hard chest as Edward let me cry on him.

"Pulling…my…hair…and saying…_that_…triggered…a flashback…of James…Ra…rap…raping…me." I chocked out between sobs.

"Sh, it's ok. I'll just never say that, again." He promised and then and idea formed in my mind. I grabbed his shoulders roughly and looked in his eyes.

"No, say it again."

"Bella," he warned.

"I need to hear your voice. Not his. I need to become immune to it." He nodded his head but grabbed my hands, probably so I couldn't punch him. He smiled ruefully at me and I just smirked.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"God you smell so good." _God you smell so good._ I only heard James voice taunting me.

"Again." He was looking at me intently.

"God you smell so good." _God you smell so good._

"Again."

"God you smell so good." _God you smell so good. _I needed to focus on the differences. I needed to focus on Edwards's velvet voice.

"Again."

"Bella," he said warningly.

"AGAIN." I said forcefully and he nodded his head sadly.

"God you smell so good." I heard only the sweet velvet voice of Edward Masen. I grinned up at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." He let go of my arms and I tackled him with kisses.

"Your welcome. Breakfast?"

"Yes." He helped me up and we started walking to the house. We found all our friends in the garden laughing.

"God Bella that punch was awesome!" Jasper laughed. Emmett walked over to me and hugged me.

"I've never been so proud." Emmett said.

"Thanks…Em…can't breathe!" I choked out and he put me down. The girls grabbed my arms and forced me up stairs to tell them everything that happened and to change me. That afternoon I spent with the girls, giving Jasper a make over this time. Before I knew it, it was time for me and Edward to leave and we were in his Volvo. We rode in silence and before I knew it we were in front of my house. Charlie _was _home. We started walking to the door. I turned to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He laughed at me.

"Yes Bella. I want the whole world to know were dating." I had to smiled at that. I let us in.

"Wait here I'm gonna tell him what's going on."

"I'll be right here." I gave him a quick kiss and went to my dad. He looked up at me with a smile.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey dad. Um, Edward Masen is here now. Were kinda dating and he wanted to, um, meet you, um, officially." I told him with little conviction. Charlie looked pissed.

"Your dating him?" I nodded my head. "Fine send him in." I left and brought Edward into the room.

"Hello sir I'm Edward Masen." He shook Charlie's hand and they started talking. They were getting along! I excused my self to go to the bathroom. When I came back it looked like they were still getting along. I was so happy my dad liked my boy friend.

***EPOV***

Bella excused herself and I knew the warning was coming. I don't think she did though. Charlie turned to me.

"So your dating my daughter." He said it as a statement.

"Yes."

"Well I just wanted to warn you real quick. I am a cop. I do have a gun. And if you hurt my daughter I have no qualms against using it. In fact it's going to be sitting up there on the mantel from now on. Do you see it?" He pointed to a rifle and I gulped. Why did I have to fall for the chief of police's daughter? Oh yeah. She's amazing.

"I see it sir."

"Good now do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good now I'm gonna turn on the game." I just nodded. We talked some about the game and before I knew it Bella came back. I left a couple hours later, after Emmett came home. I was so happy to be with Bella. Sure my cheek hurt a little bit and we were pretty sure it was going to bruise but I would take that happily if that was the price I had to pay to be with Bella. I just felt awful that I made her feel like that. What I said and did made her freak out. I should have been more careful. The next morning when I awoke, I couldn't wait to get to school to see Bella. I decided that I wanted to take Bella to school so I decided to tell Alice she didn't have to.

"Hey Ali?" I called into her room and she came out of her closet.

"Yeah brother?"

"I'm taking Bella to school." I turned to leave but she grabbed my arm.

"No you aren't." She said with a glare. I returned that glare.

"Um, yes, I am." And then the pout came out and I knew I lost that fight.

"But Bella is my best friend! You can't hog her!"

"Fine Ali but you can't _always _get everything you want." I turned to leave and I heard her mutter something that sounded like

"We'll see about that." I rolled my eyes. Only Alice. I got ready, ate, and then after fooling around, we drove to school. We had to wait for the girls and we were only happy that Tanya and her gang weren't stalking us right now. The girls finally pulled up and when the girls got out I had to roll my eyes at the glare my Bella was giving Alice. Oh, Alice you just have to piss off your best friend?

***APOV***

"We'll see about that." I muttered while my brother left the room. Who does he think he is? He will not take away carpooling. I need to with my girl friends. I pulled on one of my favorites skirts that was short, white, and layered. I then pulled on a white tank top. I spiked my hair into it's normal look, put make up on, and finished getting ready. I then grabbed my over shirt and ran to Rose's room. I opened the door.

"Wear a skirt!" I yelled in and then ran down stairs. Once I was in my car I pulled on my over shirt. It was a grey t-shirt with weird pink designs on it. I looked down at my feet and smiled at my cute black flats.

"Hey!" Rose called while rushing over to my Porsche. She was wearing a grey dancer type skirt, black heels, a dark blue lace cami, and a grey short sleeved jacket. She looked stunning.

"Hey good lookin'!" I laughed and she joined in. We drove to Bella's while blasting the music and singing along. I ran up to her room to see her dressed in jeans.

"Hey Ali."

"I'm redressing you!" I told her and then I ran into her closet that I recently filled up. I threw her clothes at her and let her changed. She put on a black flowy mini skirt, black converse, and a white v-neck t-shirt with black designs on it. She looked good.

"I did my make up and hair because I knew you would if I didn't." Bella told me with a laugh.

"It looks great! See I'm rubbing off on you!" We joined Rose in the car and drove off to school. I stopped in the parking lot.

"I look albino in this skirt," Bella complained as I got out of the car.

"You always look albino." She glared at me. We walked over to the boys and I noticed our replacements start to walk over. I wrapped myself up in Jazzy and kissed him, Rose started making out with Emmett, and Bella and Edward started kissing softly. When our replacements saw that they stopped in their tracks. Bella blushed and hid her head in Edwards's chest. They were so cute together. I looked up at Jazzy with a huge smile on my face.

"Darlin' you are too adorable," he purred into my ear. I saw our replacements walk away fastly.

"I know!" I cheered and kissed him again.

**(I love Jalice! So what did you think? Ok the story has 3-4 more chapters! Ok, tell me, a title for the next story! The sequel! Edward will leave and Bella will be depressed! It HAS to be a song title! What do you think? Are you up to suggestions? Tell me what you think! I LOVE YOU!)**


	12. James and Trickery!

**(James is back. Warning: This is a school shooting scene. Yeah. I don't know what to say. It was hard to write. Really hard. Especially James POV. Yeah I threw one of those in there. *Shivers* It was creepy. Very creepy. ****Whitelight72 gave me the sequels' name: 'Far Away' by Nickelback! Love that song. Read all the way through this chapter please. It might get confusing with all the texts but remember these are a bunch of terrified teenagers, separated from each other. Of course their going to try and converse. It gets better closer to the end. I couldn't make Victoria evil, I just couldn't do it! She's just a lost girl who's holding onto someone who she thought loved her.)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Warning: Violence and lots of it. Cussing and lots of it. I warned you.**

Time has passed since I started going out with Edward Masen. That was the very beginning of May and now it was May 13th. Just a normal school day, except that I got to dress myself today! Oh yay! Alice had been off her Meds since May 4th. She was doing well. Not as bouncy as she used to be but she was still Alice. She had one suicidal thought and that was only after her and Jasper got into a fight. When that happened she called me and I rushed over. I was, of course, carpooling with the girls today but Alice just felt an overwhelming sense of dread for today and didn't want to dress me. It was weird. But who was I to kick a gifted horse in the mouth. I pulled on jeans, converse, a pink tank top, and a white short sleeved button up shirt. I left it hanging open. I then put my hair in a pony tail and ran out to Rosalie's car.

"Hello Ladies," I said cheerfully as I hopped in the back seat.

"Hey sweetie." Rose said.

"ARG! I don't want to go to school!" Alice complained.

"Ali we have a huge project that we can only turn in today." I told her with a small smiled.

"I know!" She snapped. We pulled into the parking lot. "I'm sorry. I'm just on edge." Alice said quietly. I hopped out of the car quick and Alice thought I was mad at her but I wasn't. I walked over to the driver's side of the car, opened it up, Pulled Alice out, and hugged her tightly.

"I know Ali. Everything will be ok."

"Thank you Bella." She pulled away and smiled up at me.

"Let's go girls!" Rose said and we started walking over to the boys. I walked straight over to Edward and kissed him. I felt as if I was being watched by someone but dismissed that feeling quickly. He wrapped his arms around his waist and mine were around his neck. He leaned down and kissed my cheeks, chin, nose, neck, anywhere _but _my lips he could get a hold of.

"Edward," I moaned and he kissed right below my ear.

"Ok kiddies break it up!" Emmett commanded while pulling me into his arms. I just laughed. I loved my life. I finally wasn't in love with James anymore. I realized that, that was probably because I was in love with Edward. I knew I was and the love I felt for Edward surpassed the love I felt for James.

"Emmett their cute together!" Rosalie said when Emmett let go of me.

"Yeah cute or not I don't need to see one of my best friends sexin' up my lil' sis." Emmett grumbled and my fast went bright red while Rose, Ali, and Jazz laughed.

"She's my girlfriend I can 'sex her up' if I want." Edward said stubbornly and my mouth fell open. While I would love for him to 'sex me up' he's never shown any interest to. Emmett took a step towards Edward but I stepped in the middle. I put my hands up in between them.

"Ok for one Emmett, he was not 'sexin' me up'!" Laughter erupted and even Edward and Emmett cracked a smile. "For two, Edward you _cannot _sex me up if you want! I have to have _some _say in it!" I laughed and they both did too.

"Yeah because both me and her have tried the non consent way and let me tell you what, it is _so _overrated." Rose joked. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward did not find it very funny though.

"Yeah Rose tell me, is it better when you want to do it?" She laughed.

"Oh let me tell you what!" I laughed but Edward growled.

"You guys that is _not _funny! I don't get how you find it so." Edward looked furious. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Sorry guys but were a little messed up in the head, if you haven't noticed that already." I said and they nodded their heads at me.

"No, Bella, _I'm _a little messed up in the head. You yahoo's are plain psycho." Alice grumbled and both I and Rose readily agreed. I looked around the parking lot and found no sign of any La Push kids. That was a little weird. We goofed on for a while and then Edward walked me to English class.

"See you later, love." He said while kissing me. I turned to leave.

"Bye, baby." I called over my shoulder. I sat in my desk and class soon started. About half way through we were interrupted. Rose came waltzing through the class, to the teacher.

"This is from the office." She said handing him a piece of paper. She then turned and an alarm went off. It was the alarm for a school threat.

"Ms. Hale you'll need to stay in here." The teacher's voice was off. It was just a drill right? It had to be. Rose walked over to me and sat on my desk. I looked over at the teacher and saw he was freaking out but trying to hide it. He went over and locked the door.

"What's up with him?" I asked Rose. I then looked over to Rosalie and saw panic on her face.

"We weren't supposed to have a drill." Rose whispered.

"This isn't a drill?" I asked her, panicking.

"I don't think so sweetie."

"Ok, everyone line up along that far wall over there." The teacher said while pointing. "Be very quiet." I and Rose sat next to each other. We were holding hands for comfort because both of us were freaking out. We waited in silence for thirty minutes and didn't hear any news. The class was getting restless.

"When will we be released? They usually let us out by now!" Annoying, stupid, Mike Newton said. I squeezed Rose's hand.

"Class we were supposed to have a drill. It might be the real thing. Be quiet!" The teacher hissed in a whisper. Everyone was deadly quiet. Then we heard a gun shot. A school shooting. In Forks, Washington. Why? I turned around and hugged Rose close. What if some one I loved got injured? I couldn't handle that! Jasper was like a big brother! Emmett was my big brother! Alice is my _best friend! _Rose is my other best friend and future sister! Then Edward…No. I couldn't even _think _about that. I would gladly take a bullet for anyone. I hoped I got shot and not any of them. Sitting here was getting awful. My thoughts were taking a toll on me. I couldn't think about the bad. I couldn't focus on the bad, at least. But I couldn't be fooling myself and be thinking that we were immune. People around us started whispering, stupidly. Weren't we supposed to be acting like no one was in here? I heard snide bits of what people were saying.

"Look at them hugging like that, I bet…"

"I bet it's their little _groups _fault! You know they've stepped on quiet a lot of toes! Since you…"

"I wonder who could be doing this? Is it…"

"I bet it's that creepy Ben…" I felt like I was going to be sick. Could it be because of us? Is it Ben? No, it couldn't Ben! He wouldn't do that! I know he wouldn't. I pulled away from Rose to see a scowl on her face.

"You've been listening." I whispered to her and she nodded her head.

"Yeah you know what theory I like the best? The one where their not even _thinking _about what's going on and are just focused on whether were lesbians together or not!" I just shook my head. Stupid people. We heard another shot and laughter. I clutched my chest. I did not fell well about this. I just had a feeling that whatever this was about, I was involved. And people I love might get hurt. The intercom cracked on and then went off. It cracked on again and this time a voice I never wanted to hear again sounded through out the school.

"One stupid boy who meant something to you down, on the quest to finding you Bella." I felt darkness trying to take me over. I let it after saying my last word, possibly on earth.

"James."

***RPOV***

"One stupid boy who meant something to you down, on the quest to finding you Bella." A sadistic voice on the intercom said and my gaze flicked to Bella. Who would want to hurt her? She did not look good.

"James." She muttered as she passed out.

"Fuck." I hissed as I caught Bella. I laid her on the ground. She looked so peaceful. I herd the murmurs but ignored them. I did not want to hear what they were saying. I whipped out my cell and started texting.

"What are you doing Ms. Hale?" The teacher hissed. We weren't supposed to use our phones in crisis situations like this.

"Making sure my boy friend and brothers are alive and alright!" I hissed. I sent the three texts and waited anxiously.

"Maybe we should just put her outside and let the shooter kill her and then leave us alone." Lauren said with a shrug. I whipped my head around to glare at her.

"I will not let that sadistic bastard anywhere near her." I growled.

"You know who he is?" The teacher gasped.

"I know a lot about him." I saw a bunch of people with their mouths hanging wide open.

"We should inform the authorities but I don't want to call anyone in fear we will alert the shooter to Bella's where abouts. We need to be quieter now."

"I'll text Charlie." I told him while fishing in Bella's pocket for her phone.

"Would he know who this person is?" The teacher asked doubtfully. He probably thought Bella was in some kind of trouble.

"She did _nothing wrong!_ Her bastard of a boyfriend raped her last year! James Nomad! And that is who's shooting up the school!" I whispered yelled. Everyone gasped and were quiet.

_Charlie,_

_It's Rosalie. I'm with Bella, she's fine. I don't know about Emmett. I don't know if you know this yet but there is a school shooting going on. It's James. James Nomad. He's after Bella. He's told us that he's already shot some boy that Bella cares about. I'm worried._

I pressed send and started worrying again, until my phone vibrated. _Jasper._

_***JazzPOV***_

There was a school shooting going on in Forks, Washington. The sadistic bastard told us he was after Bella. I didn't recognize the voice but Emmett sure looked like he did. He whipped out his phone while glaring at it. He was either texting Charlie or Bella. My phone vibrated and I saw it was from Rose. I opened it quickly knowing she would be freaking out. I was too. The bastard said he hurt some guy Bella cared about. I knew it wasn't me, or Em, that left Edward.

_"R U ALIVE??? OR HURT?? WAS IT U???" _I had to text her back.

"Both me and Em are Alive and fine. That leaves Edward. Tell me if you get news from him! I hope it wasn't him! I wonder how Bella is?" My phone vibrated again. _Alice._

**"JAZZ! R U ALIVE? IS EM? I NO U HAVE CLASS W/ HIM!"** Ah my beautiful pixie. I hoped who ever was looking for Bells wouldn't harm Ali to hurt her. I would kill him myself.

"Darling me and Em are fine, what about Edward? Do you know?" I pressed send and looked over at Emmett. He looked like he was going to go kill whoever was terrorizing his sister. My phone vibrated.

_"Thank god. I have no news from Eddie. I hope he's fine. I'm in Bella's class. I got stuck there. She's passed out, but alive. It was James." _I dropped my phone. James was going to kill Bella.

"What is it dude?" Emmett demanded. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Bella is fine and with Rose in Bella's class. You know it's James don't you."

"Yeah I do. I told Charlie and he told me Rose also told him. I'm talking to her now."

"I can't believe this." I groaned and my phone vibrated. _Alice._ I just knew she knew something about Edward. I was right.

***APOV***

Someone was after my best friend. Going to kill her. I had a feeling it was some one she knew but I couldn't put a finger on whom. I texted Jazz and Edward. I knew he would be freaking out but I knew he was Alive. I just knew it. I should have trusted my instincts and not thought it was just me living without my drugs. Now Bella might die. I wouldn't let it though. I would, I could do something to stop it. I am Alice Cullen and I can do anything. My phone vibrated.

**"Darling me and Em are fine, what about Edward? Do you know?"** Jazz. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was about to text him back when my phone vibrated.

_**"I'm fine Ali! Do you no anything about Bella? Do you know who this bastard is?" **_Edward. I let out another sigh. Wait a minute. I haven't texted Bella! What kind of best friend am I? That was my first priority.

"BELLA! R U OK? I WANT U 2 NO JAZZ, EM, AND ED R ALL FINE! BUT R U? SWEETIE DO YOU NO WHO'S DOING THIS?" I texted her in a hurry and then texted Jazz back.

"Edward is alive but freaking out. I'm waiting for Bella to text me back. I wonder if she no's who's doin this?" I pressed send. My phone, once again, vibrated. _Bella._

"It's Rose. Relax, she just passed out. Glad to hear it bout Ed. Ali…its James." I dropped my phone and started freaking out. It's James. JAMES! HOW DARE HE? I WILL KILL HIM!

***EMPOV***

James. James. James. James dead. Me killing James. Ripping him apart, limb by limb. I could do that right? Well I honestly didn't care. I would kill James Nomad. One way or another, he will be dead.

***EPOV***

I couldn't believe this. Some one was after Bella. My phone vibrated, thank god. _Alice._

**"Bella is fine. Passed out but fine. Edward. It's James." **JAMES! JAMES? NO! NO! NO! NO! Before I could even realize what I was doing I was leaving the room and walking down the halls. I _would _kill him. Just then I saw firey red hair with a gun. Her back to me. This should be fun.

***BPOV***

I woke up and had to blink a few times so I could see. As soon as I opened my eyes Rose was over top of me.

"Bells are you ok?"

"No." I sat up and the tears started flowing threw my eyes. "He's back. He said he would be back but I didn't believe him. He said…he warned me…he…he…he…" Rose pulled me up against her to cry.

"What are you talking about?" She asked sweetly.

"He was…in custody. I don't know why but I wanted to talk to him. To ask him…why. Why he…raped me…why he…hurt me. He smirk the whole…time and only…answered 'because I could'. Then right…before I left…he looked at me and said 'Bella, I will get you back for this. When you least expect it I will be back and it will be bad, let me tell you that much. Any one you care about _will _pay. Most of all, you _will die._' He was…in my face by then…and guards came in and held him back. People told me he was wrong. Told me he would never touch me again. I believed them, but I shouldn't of." I stopped crying at the end and I was looking Rose in the eye. She looked furious.

"Bella, they were right. He will _never _touch you again." Then I remembered his words over the intercom.

"Is Em, Jazz, and Edward ok? Who did they get?"

"Their fine." She reassured me.

"Thank god, who did he get then?" I was racking my brain for guys he could have got that would hurt me.

"I was thinking maybe Jacob." Rose said in a whisper.

"No. None of the La Push kids were here today." I told her confidently while she just looked at me doubtfully.

"They could have came later."

"I don't know who else it could be!" I said exasperated.

***Ben POV***

I was in first period but asked to go to the bathroom, just to get out of class. I hated Freshmen English, which is what I had. On my way out I heard the 'lock down' alarm go off and stupidly only thought 'Oh! I didn't know we had a drill today. I better find a class!' I saw beautiful red hair and thought of Amy, who broke up with me the night before. I was a mess because of it, but she had her reasons. I walked up to the beautiful red head.

"Hey pretty lady. Who are you?" I asked her, using my infamous charm. She turned to glare at me but her expression softened a little. She chuckled but it was truly a vicious sound.

"You look like a mini James!" She laughed that evil laugh of hers and I started getting worried. Who was this chick?

"Honey, I don't know who that is." I said simply. She grabbed my shirt and stared me straight in the eyes.

"Do _not _call me honey!" She shouted and then shook her head with a smirk. This bitch was crazy! "You'll meet James soon enough." Then I heard more foot steps. "James!" She squealed.

"Would you _shut the fuck up?_" A dude's voice hissed hatefully and Red huffed.

"Well, Red, as interesting as this has been, I'm gonna go now." I started walking away, only to be tackled to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere you little shit!" The dude's voice growled menacingly. He flipped me over and it was like looking into a mirror. I looked _so much _like him. But I didn't want to. This guy just _screamed _psychopath.

"You must be _James." _I growled his name and he hit me across the face.

"Who are you?"

"Ben." I said smugly and his eyes narrowed.

"Do you know Bella Swan?" He asked stiffly and it was my turn for my eyes to narrow.

"We're here to visit that lying slut?" Red hissed.

"Don't _talk _about teach like that!" I hissed back. I knew as soon as it escaped my lips that I shouldn't have said it. This guy _screamed _danger.

"You know her?" James demanded.

"James, what are we doing here?" Red sounded scared now.

"Shut _up _Victoria! You need to just follow instructions!" He then hit me again. "Do you know Bella?"

"I'm not telling you a thing and maybe you shouldn't scream at your girl!" I groaned. My cheek hurt like hell. James then whipped out a gun and pointed it at my throat. Victoria gasped and I just groaned.

"Yes I know her. She's a friend of mine, you sick bastard! You're not getting close to her! You can kill me, fine, but _I won't _lead you to her!" I said forcefully.

"Oh I won't kill you." He laughed and his laugh sounded eviler then Red's. He then moved the gun to point at my leg and shot. I screamed. It hit my knee. The only thoughts going through my head was 'Shit, shit, shit!' "But I _can _use you to my advantage." He growled.

"James." Victoria gasped.

"SHUT UP! Do you want me to take care of you?" He whipped the gun to her.

"No, no, no, no, no..." she said over and over again.

"Good. Now get him out of sight and make sure no one finds him." He ordered and stalked away. My leg hurt so fucking bad but it was starting to go numb.

"You are one crazy Red head, Red." I mumbled and she leaned over me.

"Oh god I'm _so sorry! _I didn't…I didn't…know! I won't let him hurt you anymore. I'll try to save you Ben. I swear." She was sobbing now. "He always hurts people. Me, his mom, you, maybe even Bella was telling the truth. Oh god. Or maybe she wasn't and this is payback! Or maybe she was and this is _still _payback." She mumbled as she dragged me (by my arms, thank god,) into a room. I didn't know what she was talking about and I felt kind of light headed.

"Red…" I moaned when she stopped dragging me.

"I'll be back, I promise. I _will _try to stop him. I swear. This is not right." She left and I struggled to hold on to reality. I wanted so bad to let go. But I couldn't. Not with James on the loose.

***VPOV***

"One stupid boy who meant something to you down, on the quest to finding you Bella," James said over the intercom. I stood in the halls for a while, going over my thoughts. A SCHOOL SHOOTING? What the _hell _have I gotten myself into? James, the man I loved, was holding a school full of teenager's hostage! What the hell! And when/if he gets caught I will be charged with him. I knew I shouldn't be thinking of myself, but could you blame me? Well, I guess you could. I was out in the hall watching for James when a _very _handsome guy came running up to me. He looked furious. He grabbed me and shook me. I realized I had a gun in my hand that James threw to me. He thought I was the reason this was happening. I started bawling and he let go of my cautiously. I dropped the gun.

"I didn't know! This is…messed up! I though…me and James…were visiting a friend…of his! Then he shot his mini me…and I found out…the alarms were…going off…because of us! He staged a school shooting! I'm sorry!" He pulled me into his chest as I cried.

"I won't let him hurt my Bella even more." He growled and it clicked. That was Bella's new boyfriend. Oh god. James really did rape Bella. I never believed it. Never.

"He did rape her? James told me she was lying!" He pushed me away and glared.

"Shouldn't he be in Jail? How did that escape you? He shouldn't be free right now."

"Come into this room with me! He has a gun! He could hurt us, then we can't save your Bella." I pulled him into the room with Ben.

"BEN!" He gasped as he ran over to the kid. He saw how I wrapped Ben's shirt around the wound and nodded his head in agreement. He turned to glare at me. "How?" He demanded.

"He came to my house and said they let him out for a visit day! I don't know what I was thinking! I would believe anything he said. He said they let him out for a while because good behavior I guess."

"That's completely unbelievable." He said practically.

"I know," I said quietly. "But I was so happy to see him. I would believe anything he told me. He's messed me up. I don't know why I still love him, but I do. You know he beats me?" I guess I was, kinda, fishing for sympathy but I should have known I wouldn't get it there.

"I don't care. All I care about is Bella. All I'll ever care about is Bella."

***JamesPOV***

She deserved this. She deserved all of this. I just took what was rightfully mine! That's justified! How could they put me in jail for that? Isabella Swan will die. Victoria, too. Victoria is just a ridiculous pawn. I could tell her I was Prince William in disguise and she would believe me. Ridiculous, naive girl. I had already shot up many rooms and no Bella. I hurt no body else though. I wasn't afraid of anyone. Maybe her brother, that retard. Maybe I would kill him too. Yes, I would. I stopped in front of an English room. I decided not to waste bullets and got on my knees to pick the lock. Emmett taught me how to do that. Stupid idiot. I opened the door and received many gasps and scared looks. I looked around and saw a beautiful blonde holding my Bella. I laughed cruelly and Bella jumped up. Still the same Bella.

"James," she growled with hatred in her voice.

"Yes my dear?" I asked sweetly while pointing my gun around the room.

"Why won't you _leave me ALONE?!_" She demanded.

"Because. Your mine." Just then a blonde guy jumped up and tried to tackle me but I shot him in his upper leg and he fell to the ground.

"MIKE!" Bella shrieked and jumped down to aid him but I wouldn't have that. I bent down, grabbed her hair with one hand, pointed the gun to her head with the other, and pulled her up.

"Don't move." I ordered everyone. "You're coming with me." I growled into her ear.

"Bella!" The blonde girl shot up.

"Oh is that your friend?" I asked Bella. "Should we bring her along? That would be fun." I was already imagining that. That _would _be fun.

"NO!" Bella said sharply then looked at her friend. "Rose sit the fuck down and shut the hell up. I'll be fine." Bella lied, and we both knew she was lying. 'Rose' did as my Bella said and I dragged Bella out of the room and down the hall. The fun was coming.

**(Gulp. Don't kill me for that cliffy. We don't have many chapters left. Next one is really bad. You get a say in stuff now. Should Mike or Ben die or neither? I'm leaning towards neither! I don't want them to die, but their injured badly. Help is on the way though! What do you think? And what about Icky Vicky? Should she get in trouble for any of this? How much do you think? I'm telling you this: None of the group dies! Oh and because I LOVE IT when women save themselves, Edward will not save Bella. She has to save herself and what she has to do will haunt her for a while. I feel like I write soap opera's or One Tree Hill episodes. Remember to tell me about Victoria! I'm sorry if you're disappointed in where this story went and where's its going. We have the next chapter where Bella wins! Also in that chapter will be the hospital…I think. Maybe even the prom! Depends on how much I write! But I think How it will go is (Now I can't guarantee how much I'll write so this COULD be wrong!) James scene and hospital scene for Ch 13. For 14 we'll have Prom. Then 15 will be the final chapter! Then I'll post 16 later and that will be an AN to tell you when a sequel is up! Review please! This chapter depressed me…)**

_**By the way: 107 REVIEWS! OH MY GOODNESS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Do you KNOW how AMAZING that is? Pretty damn amazing! But I'm starting to think this story is starting to suck! I've lost reviewers I think! But you know what? 107 reviewers is amazing! Thank you to everyone who's stuck to the story! I never think I would get 50 reviewers let alone 107! Amazing! Keep up the good work! I love you!**_


	13. Death and Friends!

**(Um. Yeah? I know, I know. Horrible Cliffy! So…yeah? I updated! Don't kill me! I had a lot going on and that's why I couldn't update sooner! I know I told you all I would but…at least I'm updating now! I got to go to the Cincinnati Zoo in Cincinnati Ohio! And then only days later I went BACK to Cincinnati to spend the night there and spend 2-3 days in a water park! YAY! Fun! And plus my best friend just got back from Florida! YAY! This was also a really hard chapter to write! And second to last chapter! SORRY! I knew I said three but…I lied? ****amobutterfly25: A Ben lover! I LOVE BEN! Yeah they have Bella…but she can take care of her self! OH YEAH! Fanfiction suggestion time: ****Blackout****! It's REALLY good! :D I just love a badass Edward and Bella! Ok…REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own it…**

I was freaking out. He had me. He was going to kill me. I needed to get away. I was desperate. Completely desperate. I knew I could be violet once in a while but I never in my life wished someone dead. Until that moment. I was wishing and hoping he would get what was coming to him. With all my heart. He was dragging down the hall and into the closest room. It was the art room. No one was in there. He pushed me down to the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded and he laughed. He knelt in front of me and grabbed my face roughly.

"Don't you see Bella?"

"What?" He was confusing me.

"Your mine. You'll always be mine! I just took what belonged to me rightfully and I got sent to Jail. JAIL! You stupid girl." He hit my face and I sucked in a breath. "Now I'm here to give you what you deserve. You thought you could have a life without me? NO! If I can't have a life you can't! I am here to teach you a lesson. I'm going to hurt people you care about. Like that dork you were with this morning. The guy you were hanging all over. You know the one I'm talking about. Edward I think he was called."

"No! Leave Edward out of this! He has _nothing _to do with this!"

"Oh but Bella, he has _everything _to do with this. I just have to figure out whether you'll watch him die or he'll watch you die. His rage might make this little game interesting. Oh and stay here." He then shot my lower leg and I cried out. I heard the sound of a lock clicking and knew I was roily fucked. I knew I needed to warn my friends that James was after _everyone _I loved but especially Edward. I decided to text him.

"HIDE! He's after you guys! He saw us this morning! He wants Edward the most though. ~B" I didn't have to wait long for my phone to chirp.

"HOW DO YOU NO? Rose said he had you! How are you texting? I'll warn E! ~EM"

"He shot me, and locked me in the art room. Then left for you guys."

"So you're safe? Thank god." I could almost hear his sigh of relief but there was something he wasn't getting. I crawled over to the door, pulled out a bobby pin, and started picking the lock like Em taught me. I was not going to be a sitting duck.

"Em, he's not done with me yet. He's coming back to kill me." As I typed that I knew the truth, I wouldn't let him do that. Women can always do whatever she needs to, to survive. And I would.

***EMPOV***

I could wait there why my sister and loved ones got murdered could I? No. That's why Rose, Jazz, Ali, and I all ran out of the room and hid in the band room. We needed to come up with something but we would not be sitting ducks. Well, I guess being grouped together we were. I looked out the door and saw Edward.

"ED!" I whispered-yelled and he came running.

"Where's Bella." He demanded.

"Dude, locked in the art room. But James is out looking and after all of us but mainly you." Edward groaned and sunk to the ground.

"Some one needs to check on her!" Edward demanded while going for the door. I had to tackle him and calm him down. When I looked up, Rose was gone.

"SHIT!"

***RPOV***

When Emmett was distracted I ran out of the room. I needed to check on Bella. When I got to the art room I found the door wide open, with a streak of blood in front of the door. SHIT! Oh no! Bells! I heard a gasp from around the corner and ran there. I saw Bella with James behind her. He had her hair grasped tightly.

***BPOV***

James had my hair grasped tightly and I saw Rose. I tried to tell her to leave with my eyes. It didn't work. She needed to _get away!_ James spotted her.

"Care to join us Blondie?" James seethed and grabbed a hold of Rose. No! This couldn't be happening! I _knew _James was going to hurt me, maybe even rape me again. Rose couldn't be apart of this. James pushed us into a closet that was close.

"No, no, no, no, NO! Don't do this! Don't involve her! James come on it's me you want NOT HER!" I knew my begging would do nothing but I _had _to try. Rose looked terrified and James laughed. He walked over and stroked my cheek and I flinched.

"Come on Bella. Don't be like that. And Blondie stays. She's one of your friends. More importantly she's with Emmett and I want him to see _both _of your broken and bloodied bodies. How dare he lay a finger on me! I was just taking what belonged to me!" I had tears slipping through my eyes and Rose snapped. She came up and shoved James hand away and held me as I cried. She herself crying.

"Don't touch her! You can't take what's not yours! You _raped her _you sick bastard! She loved you and you raped her! You…" She was cut off by James hitting her. I took a step closer to her body on the ground but the pain in my leg almost made me fall over. James grinned at me and then jumped on top of Rose.

"I'll take her and then kill her! You'll see what you get for thinking you have any right to have a life without me Bella!" He was nuts and he was going to rape Rose. NO! He pinned her arms down and I turned to run for the door to GET HELP! I couldn't though. James caught my movement and shot me higher up on my already injured leg, before throwing the gun down. I toppled to the ground in ridiculous pain. I was going to die. What else could happen? _They could find you! _A hopeful voice in my head trilled. If only. Rose was fighting but was loosing hope. James was working on her buttons on her shirt. NO! Can't happen! This _cannot _happen! What could I do though? Fight off James. Probably would have to, but I knew I couldn't win! Rose looked at me then and in her eyes I saw fear, pain, loss, hatred, and saw she was remembering. She had that same look in her eyes that I had when I remembered. I lost it then. That look pushed me over the edge. I looked around the room and saw the gun. After that I didn't think I just aimed…and shot.

***EPOV***

We heard a shot and went running through the halls. We heard crying coming from a closet and opened the door. I knew what I saw I would _never _forget. It would haunt me forever.

***BPOV***

I took self defense classes and took the time to learn how to shoot after James raped me. So when the bullet hit him where I was aiming I wasn't shocked. It hit him in the head, killing him and spraying Rose with blood and…_other stuff. _She shrieked and I sunk to the floor crying. I killed a man. I killed a man. I killed a man. I killed…

"Bella?" Rose asked while kneeling in front of me. She looked awful. My leg was now numb and I was feeling very numb. I just wanted to sleep.

"Ro…Ros…Rose." I stuttered before the darkness consumed me.

***RPOV***

He was on me. Going to rape me. NO! The flashbacks started coming. When Royce did this to me. This _could NOT _happen again. I shot a frantic look at Bella and the next thing I knew James was laying down on me and I was covered in…_yuck._ I shrieked. I didn't take me long to figure out that James had been shot. But by who? I looked over at Bella and saw she was staring at James in shock. I then saw the gun in her hands. Oh my god.

"Bella?" I questioned noticing she was not moving. Her eyes flicked to me and I thought for a moment she was ok. How wrong I was. All that was going through my mind was: Bella _killed _someone because of _me._ Oh my god.

"Ro…Ros…Rose." She stuttered before passing out. I shrieked again and rushed for the door. I threw it open.

"HELP ME!" I screamed out and then I realized that no one was going to come. I then saw Emmett running but he stopped when he saw me. I looked down at my self and saw a gruesome sight. "Bella." I said and led the way. When he saw Bella and James he gasped.

"What happened?" He demanded while rushing over to his baby sister.

"He…rape me…going to…Bella…killed…shot him…saved me…passed out." I stuttered out and Emmett's mouth fell open.

"That's my girl." He cooed to Bella.

"Oh my goodness." Alice gasped from the door. I turned and saw our whole group, including Edward. He looked shocked as hell.

"What the hell?!" Edward asked while walking over to James body and kicking it. Alice ran to the nearest locked class room which was one of the math teachers.

"MR. HAMBLE! HELP ME! IT'S ALICE CULLEN! I'M…I'M…I'M IN YOUR ADVANCED CLASS!" She shrieked in between sobs. She was also pounding on the door. I saw Emmett lifting Bella and heading for the front door. "BELLA SWAN…IS…HURT! SHE…SH…SHOT THE SHOOTER!" The door swung open to find a crying Alice on the floor. Mr. Hamble lifted her.

"Mary, where is Ms. Swan." He demanded.

"Emmett's carrying her to the front door. The shooter is in there. He's dead." He started walking to the office and grabbed my arm.

"What happened?!"

"Bella knew him! He rapped her not to long ago! Well, he was going to rape me. She shot him to save me! He was going to kill us both and she save me! She lost a lot of blood from her two bullet wounds though." I was surprised at how composed my voice sounded. But we were all going to be ok. The teacher would call the police and Bella would be ok. I convinced myself of that. But I wasn't true.

***EmPOV***

The image of my Rosie covered in blood with my sister passed out and bleeding will haunt me forever. I carried Bella to the front doors and threw them open. There were cops and SWAT team everywhere. They all stared at me with open mouths.

"She shot the shooter and got shot multiple times. The shooter – James – is dead." That got everyone in action.

***BPOV***

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _A machine sounded. I wished it would just SHUT UP. I didn't really know _what _was going on, who I was, or where I was. Everything was a blur. I was kinda pissed when it all came rushing back to me. I was Isabella Marie Swan, there was a school shooting that was all my fault, and I was either dead or in a hospital. I smelled strong, nauseating disinfectant, so I was either in a hospital or Hell. But, honestly, there kind of the same thing.

"Well, crap," I groaned aloud, without opening my eyes.

"Bella?" I heard a startled voice ask and I knew I couldn't be in hell. There was no way.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, shocked. I tried and failed to open my eyes but kept trying. My eyes finally got used to the light and I got to see his stunning face smiling down at me. "Edward," I sighed happily. He kissed my hand and my smiled grew.

"You're awake." He sighed and I chuckled although it hurt to do so. My hand went to my throat and I coughed.

"I realized that. What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" He asked, started.

"I remember s…hoo…shoot…t…ting James. D…dead. What happened a…fter." I stuttered out. I couldn't believe I killed some one. _I _killed someone. Me. I'm a murderer. Well, it _was _self defense. But, still.

"Emmett got you help. And I went to find Victoria." WHAT?

"Victoria? She was in on it?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, well, no. It's…complicated. She didn't _know _James was planning a school shooting. She though James was visiting friends. She _thought, _he _tricked her _into thinking he was out of Jail legally. Turns out she was just too scared of him to think for herself."

"What do you mean?" He looked at me sharply.

"Is it that hard to believe someone is scared of James. Oh, yeah, you _love _him." He seethed. He must have misunderstood me. What he said still hurt but I needed to over look it.

"Edward, no. I meant…" I started but he interrupted me.

"I know what you meant Bella! You still love the bastard! God, how messed up _are you?_" My mouth fell open. He saw that and his expression went from pissed to said and disappointed. "No, god, Bella…"

"How messed up _am I? _Very Edward Fucking Masen! VERY! I fell in _love _with a total bastard who _raped ME _and was still in love! Then I fell out of love with him! I fell in love with another bastard, obviously. You, you stupid _stupid boy! _Then the first bastard _shot me!_ And now I'm in the hospital and the guy I'm in _love _with is _yelling at me! _I am _very fucked up!_" I had tears running down my face. They were angry and sad tears. He sat on my bed and started wiping away my tears and as much as I wanted to pull away I just couldn't. I needed Edward.

"You love me?" He asked quietly while holding my face.

"Would I put up with this crap if I didn't?" I asked harshly and his brilliant crooked smile appeared on his face. The heart monitor stopped for a beat and then started beating faster. I flushed bright red and he laughed his musical laugh.

"I love you too." He then crashed his lips onto mine and if I thought the heart monitor was embarrassing then it was mortifying now. All there was, was Edward. Oh, _yum_. Someone cleared their throat and Edward broke apart from me, regretfully. Oh, _shit! _It was Carlisle, a nurse, and Charlie.

"Son as much as I _love _seeing you make out with your girlfriend I don't think her heart can take it, obviously." Both Carlisle and Edward started laughing. Edward wasn't braced for it so I was able to push him off the bed and pull my sheet over my head. Traitor heart.

"OW!" Edward complained and I hear Charlie join in on Carlisle laughter. I finally pulled the sheet down with a smile.

"So what's the damage Carlisle?" I asked him and he put on his game face.

"Two bullet wounds to your left leg. You lost a lot of blood but your fine now. You won't be able to walk on it for a while. You may even need Physical Therapy. I'm sorry Bella." I felt tears starting to escape my eyes. James _always _hurts me.

"Was…an…anyone else injured?" Edward held my hand.

"Yes. While mostly people were only hurt mentally your friend Ben took a bullet to his top left leg. That could have killed him, but it didn't. It hurt a nerve though. He might not ever be able to walk again. He'll also need Physical Therapy. He might still die. But there's only a small possibility. Oh yeah and Mike Newton was hurt. He was shot in his top right leg. He was lucky though. He's already out." I was sobbing by now.

"Can I…speak to my dad. Alone." I was looking at Edward when I asked this. He looked hurt for a second but then he walked over to the door with Carlisle. They stopped there and started talking quietly. I knew they would leave soon and right now I could deal with them being right there. Charlie came over and hugged me tightly as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you Bella," he whispered into my hair. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I pushed him away with as much strength as I could muster, he stumbled a little and let go of me.

"You're _proud _of me for _killing someone? _I _KILLED him._ He's dead! I can't believe you! I…ki…lled…" I was sobbing and hysterical. Charlie had _no idea _how to handle it. But Edward did. He hugged me, tight and just let me cry into him.

"It's ok Bella. You did what you had to. No one blames you." He tried to sooth me. I pulled back and looked into his piercing green eyes. I laughed bitterly.

"I'm sure plenty people blame me."

"But they don't matter now do they?" He asked while playing with my hair.

"No only you matter." I answered truthfully. He got a _huge _grin on his face. He looked like a little kid on Christmas. I heard some of Charlie's and Carlisle's conversation.

"Charlie I just think Therapy would be best for her."

"She's not some nut case!" Charlie roared.

"It would help her! If you don't have the mon…"

"We have the money I just don't think it would help." Charlie said firmly. Carlisle couldn't move him. Alice and Rose said it would help.

"I think it would." I spoke up. Charlie and Carlisle both whipped around to stare at me and Edward smiled slightly and nodded. He also thought it would help.

"What do you know of this?" Charlie asked harshly and Carlisle smiled slightly.

"Rosie and Ali say it helps them. They've been trying to get me to go but I didn't think I needed it. Now I do. All I see is…J…Jam….James with a bullet through his temple. A bullet that _I put there_." I started crying again and like he would always be, Edward was there for me.

"Maybe your right." Charlie grumbled.

"I can recommend the best Charlie. Let's go." They walked out.

"I love you so much." I told Edward and he laughed then I remembered something. "Why was Icky Vicky so scared of James?" He then nodded in understanding. "I mean I understand why someone _would _be scared of…" I started rambling.

"I understand, Bella. I'm sorry for going off earlier. He beat her. Horribly. It…was…BAD. She just thought it was no big deal. It would get better. When she said anything to contradict him he hurt her worse. That's why she's not going to jail but a treatment facility. It's like intense therapy. She'll be there for 8 months. Hopefully she'll finally see that she _is _worth something."

"Hopefully." I agreed. She deserved so much more than James. I had a strong urge to see my friends then. "Edward can you send in our friends. I want to talk to them alone. Send them in one by one." He chuckled and got up to go. He stopped at the door.

"You are such a strange girl and I love you so much." I smiled as he walked out the door. I leaned back into my bed and closed my door. I missed Edward. I wanted him with me. Why did I send him away? Just then Alice ran into the room and jumped on my bed. Oh yeah. That's why.

"Bella! Oh my god! I thought I lost you! I can't loose you!" Alice was clinging to me tightly.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this Alice. I…" I was cut off when Alice slapped me lightly across the face.

"Shut up Bella!" She growled. "I would do anything for you! But if you really feel sorry you know how you can make it up to me?" Uh, oh.

"How?"

"Let me dress you up for Prom next week!"

"NO! I'm not going!"

"Oh yes you are. I thought you were sorry? You should make it up to me like this!" Alice pouted.

"FINE!" I threw my hands up in the air. We chatted for a while and then she sent Emmett in.

"Em." I smiled.

"Bella," he sighed. "You scared the shit out of me." He said gently.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I heard how you went off on Charlie but I don't care I'm also proud of you. You stood up for yourself. You saved my girlfriend. I don't get how you regret that." He said sadly.

"I don't regret that! I just _killed _someone Em! I took a life! That's bound to mess me up! And if you didn't know, I was already messed up!" We both laughed bitterly. "I would do anything for Rose. I would kill for her, which I did." I laughed then and he just stared. "Please don't tell me she thinks I _regret _getting that fucker off her!" He just shrugged. "Send her in!" He laughed but complied. I sat up and Rose came in the room with her head hung.

"Bella."

"Come the fuck here!" I said angrily. Her head popped up and she saw I had my arms opened for her.

"Um, Ok?" She sat beside me and I wrapped my arms around her and started crying. She soon joined me.

"I. Do. Not. Regret. Shooting. That fucking bastard! He deserved it! He did. But who am _I _to judge who should die? That's a god complex! I should have _thought!_ The bullet hit him where I aimed. I knew that shooting him in the temple would kill him. I _meant _to kill him! I could have shot him in the stomach! It wouldn't have kill him, well it would have eventually. But…I…don't regret shooting him to save you. I would do anything for you." We both cried into each other. She eventually left and then Jazz came in.

"Before you say it Bella, you have nothing to apologize for. I see you as a sister. I would do anything for you. Plus you saved Rose." He hugged me and we visited. Then everyone else came in and I clung to Edward like I was dying. We joked around and were just us. I stayed in the hospital two more days. During those two days some Cops, my dad, and my mom visited me along with my friends – my family. The only people I would kill for.

**(Love that last line! You know what song just came on? ****My life would suck without you****! HA! Reviews are better than…Um, a lot of things! Like caterpillars! And Cake (EW!) even BIRTHDAY PIE (YUM!) I love you guys! :D ****Sequel news! I might write a different story before it or even at the same time! Maybe a Jalice fanfic or just one about a Badass Edward! :D I don't know though! But 'Far Away' (The title!) is not going to focus on Edward leaving. It's about Bella growing by herself. Bella learning to live with the fact she killed James. Come to accept the fact the choice was between her and James and she chose her. She needs to grow as a person and that's why I have Edward leaving. He comes back though! And NO that is NOT the end of the story! :D :D Review are better than killing James! :D) P.S. I LOVE YOU!**


	14. Prom and The End!

**(6,036 words for the last chapter (without including this author's note!) which is the longest chapter of this story! YAY! But, alas this is the last chapter. I'm going to miss you guys. I'll update this one more time when 'Far Away' is done to tell you! YAY! But, I don't know how soon that will be. August 19****th**** I go back to high school. EWE! As a junior. EWE! And all my friends are going to a different school, at least my best friends. I'm nervous! Can't wait till I'm done with high school! :D I'll be busy for a while. Yeah. Sorry. But I should get 'Far Away' out sooner or later! But I still MIGHT start another story before then! Lots of songs mentioned in this! And dresses! I can't describe them so go to my profile, click on the links I put up, and check them out! I'll let you get to it! REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Last time I'll ever get to say that for this story! *Cries* **

**Warning: No sex or anything like that but there are a lot of mentions of sex. So I'm giving you a fare warning!**

"Ali I love you. Don't _do _this! Don't you love me? I can't even run away!" I complained as Alice stalked towards me with lots of _beauty products _like a predator hunting its prey. She was getting me ready for Prom. _PROM! _I can't dance! Especially since I can't even _walk_. Well with crutches I can but _come on!_

"I'm doing this _because _I love you Bella." She stated calmly. I was cringing on the bed and Rose was looking in the mirror and laughing her _ass off_.

"Not helping Rose!" I snapped as Alice started working on my face.

"I'm…sorry….funny…put…up…with…it! Toughen up!" She choked out between her laughter.

"You toughen up. Fucking don't wanna go. Damn pixie." I mumbled softly and Rose didn't hear but Alice did. Her wind chime laugh filled the room.

"Oh Bella! Get over it!" Alice laughed and Rose looked at us, utterly confused. I joined in on the laughter. They both had their make up on, and Rose was working on her hair. Alice would get my hair and make up done, then do her hair, and then we would all dress. We had some sappy chick flick playing and we were all laughing at it. Everything in those movies are so perfect and light, nothing like real life.

"Oh god and now they kiss!" Rose complained.

"A happily ever after!" I cooed sarcastically.

"I hate these movies because the boy and girl always let trivial things get in the way of their love!" Alice stated.

"Yeah I mean where are the girls getting raped?" Rose said with a laugh and we joined in at _our own _extreme stories.

"Or the girl who got in a car accident and lost her memory? Don't forget about her!" Alice scolded and cue more laughter.

"Or the school shooting!" I chimed in and we all sighed.

"Ok so maybe our stories aren't normal." Rose said with a nod of her head. Alice and I started laughing hysterically. She finished with my make up and moved on to my hair.

"Not normal? Oh because I thought we were the definition of it!" Alice said in a fake shocked voice.

"Yeah yeah." Rose grumbled. We chatted on for a while and Alice moved on to her hair. She finished in no time and we got dressed. They had to help me with my dress but I got it on eventually. We moved in front of the mirror and I gasped. We looked beautiful.

Rose was always beautiful but in that dress she was the definition of breath taking. It was bright orange, tight on the top, and puffy on the bottom. It went all the way to the floor and the top had beading on it that matched her silver heels. **(A/N: Links to all the dresses on my profile! Check em' out!) **She carried a small silver clutch with it. Her make up was smoky for the eyes, a little color on the cheeks and light pink lips. Her hair was in cork screw curls that stopped at her shoulder with the sides pulled up with silver clips. She looked so much liker her self and so perfect. She smirked in the mirror.

Alice's outfit was so weird and just so _Alice_. She looked perfect. Her dress was short and white with giant black flowers all over it. It had a modest neck line and short sleeves. Where the dress stopped at the bottom it had more fabric with different type of flowers on it. She paired it with short white boots and a white purse. Then she had a silver _owl _necklace that oddly worked perfectly for the outfit. Her usually spiky hair was straightened and beautiful. It stopped right below her chin. She had dark red lips and eye make up that made her eyes bright. She looked weird, cute, stunning, beautiful, and perfect. She grinned in the mirror.

Mine was most shocking for me. They are always beautiful but I was always plain. I could actually compete with them in beauty. My dress was strapless and stopped above my knees. It was a bright blue that clung to my chest and then flowed down with pieces of fabric cork screwing down. It was beautiful. Then Alice decided to be nice to me and let me wear sneakers. They were very weird things. They were really ballet flats but laced up like sneakers. They were grey. Of course I only wore one of those shoes, the was covered with my blue cast, oddly matching my dress. My make up was light and natural but my hair, _my oh my._ It was straightened and pulled back in an elegant twist thing that Alice did her self. I would never have that talent. The front of my hair made a bump, it was beautiful. I carried no purse. I looked like _me _though and that's why I loved it so much. I blushed in the mirror.

"Oh Alice you do good work!" I gushed while the ending credit rolled on the movie.

"I know! Let's go! The boys are taking us all out, together!" Alice cheered and headed for the door.

"Are you forgetting something Alice?" Rose chuckled. Alice turned around quickly.

"No what?"

"My crutches!" I snapped and Rose laughed.

"Oh you're not going with them!"

"WHAT?!" Rose and I exclaimed.

"It would look bad." Alice said with a shrug. Rose sunk to the floor with a sigh.

"I can't walk without them!" I reasoned.

"Edward will hold you up."

"He would you know." Rose chimed in.

"I know but I want to walk! I like walking! God! Just give me my damn crutches or I swear Alice I won't go! I'll just hang out with your brother all night. Probably making out too! On your bed just to teach you a lesson! How would you like that?" Alice ran out of the room and came back with my crutches.

"Here!" I looked at them and saw they had blue fabric over them but hey at least I got them!

"Thank you Ali!" I cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She grumbled. She then stalked out of the room and to the top of the stairs. I heard cat calls and knew the boys saw her.

"I hope she gets in a better mood." I said with a laugh.

"Me too. You can get down the stairs, right?" She asked while fixing her dress.

"I'm sure I can manage. I can hobble. Go and strut your stuff." I told her and she flashed me a smile before leaving.

"Damn Rose!" I heard my brother boom and then giggles. Wow. I took that as my cue and grabbed my crutches. I kept my head down until I got to the stairs and then looked up. Edward smiled at me and my breath left me. He looked _good_. _Very good_. I put both my crutches in one arm and used the railing to get down.

"Graceful Bella." Alice called sarcastically as I reached the bottom.

"Thanks Ali," I said sarcastically. Edward then wrapped me in his arms. He smelled good too.

"You look beautiful." He told me as I pulled back to look at him.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I said and then his lips were on mine. We pulled back after a while.

"But you are leaving your crutches here right?" He asked and I groaned.

"Don't start." I warned him and I heard Rose and Alice laugh.

"You can't go to Prom on crutches! You can't dance!" Edward argued.

"Well I can't dance in the first place so that doesn't bother me!" I heard laughter but didn't want to break eye contact with Edward and loose. He put one arm around my waist and I glared.

"You're not bringing the crutches." He said with authority. I was about to tell him to fuck off when his free hand grabbed my crutches and threw them to Alice, he was holding me up with his other hand. "Hide these." He ordered and Alice ran off with them.

"Now how am I supposed to walk? Just hobble?" I asked harshly.

"I'll hold you up."

"Yay me." I said dryly and he laughed.

"Bells you look beautiful." Charlie said. Wait, Charlie?

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked him, completely confused.

"I needed pictures of you and Em." He said with a shrug while holding up his camera. Thirty minutes later and we were ready to go. Esme went over board with the pictures. I was just flirting with Edward out side the house when a limo pulled up.

"Oh my god." I groaned while Alice and Rose squealed the same thing. I turned to Edward. "You love to torture me don't you?"

"Oh yes. My favorite pass time." He laughed while helping me in the limo. We drove for a while, just being with each other. Our family. Emmett was raiding the mini fridge and was sad to see that the limo company was smart enough to _not _include alcohol in the fridge. Emmett would have been all over that. We pulled up in front of a restaurant in Port Angeles. **(A/N: Had no idea how to spell it and word check wasn't ANY help so if it was right then YAY if it was wrong then OopS!) ** I looked around at the limo filled with my friends and Emmett. Girls were going to love us. My brother, while being bulky was actually very good looking and today the only word that could describe him was _HOT_. Jasper, who I pretty much adopted as a brother, was always hot and the suit made him look so much better. And then there was Edward, and well Edward was indescribable. We walked into the restaurant. It was truly beautiful. There was a very pretty red headed waitress who was supposed to wait on us. Her mouth was wide open. I leaned farther up against Edward, who was holding me up. At the moment she was checking out Emmett and I knew that was fatal.

"Hey Barbie!" Rose snapped and the waitress looked at her and glared. Uh oh.

"Rose you're also a blonde," Her twin reminded her with a laugh and the waitress looked over at him, her mouth falling open again.

"Shut it Jazz. Barbie! Stop checking out our boy friends and give us a table for six. And I _will _go bitch on your ass if you don't stop checking out my Monkey Man here." She said while stroking Emmett's arm.

"I really don't want to know how my brother got that nick name." I said with a shudder and Rose smirked at me.

"I bet you don't. Hey Eddie is Bella that flexible? Does it run in the family? I've always wanted to know that but I've never had the guts to ask Renee. So does it?" Rose asked as we were escorted to our table. I earned my glare from the waitress and I was a bright red. Edward just chuckled. We sat down and got our drink orders, the waitress only spoke to the boys. It was a booth we were sitting with and Alice insisted we didn't sit by our boy/girlfriend. So I was on one end of one side with Emmett beside me and Alice beside me. Edward sat across from me with Rose beside him and Jazz beside her.

"Yeah Edward is my sister as flexible as me?" Emmett asked with a glare. I felt very awkward beside him.

"I wouldn't know Em I've never slept with you." Edward joked and everyone – but Emmett – laughed.

"So you're saying you've slept with her?" Em snarled.

"Em I…" Edward said with a panicked glance towards me.

"Em I'm a virgin." I sighed.

"I'm sure you are! Like you would tell the truth!" He argued and I groaned.

"Emmett I am a _fucking virgin!_" I said while pounding my fist on the table. The waitress walked up right then and smirked. I flushed a brighter Red and everyone but I and Emmett laughed. The waitress sat our drinks down and then turned towards Edward and stroked his arm. Everyone stopped laughing when they saw my face. I was fucking furious.

"If she's not woman enough to take care of you I would be _more than willing_." She purred loudly and I was about to lunge for her when Emmett grabbed me. Her smirk grew. "I'm better anyways."

"No thank you and I assure you your not." Edward said while staring at me.

"Oh come on, look at her and then look at me! I mean…" She started but I interrupted.

"He's not into fake blonde bimbos." I said with a yawn.

"Don't insult your friend now." She snarled and Rose almost killed the bitch herself.

"No Rose is a _real _blonde and the girl he would go after if he was into blondes. But _I assure you _he's not. Trust me." I said with a wink and Rose and Alice laughed.

"No you better take our orders. You weren't paid to socialize. If that's what's your doing." Alice said with a smile. She took our orders and left.

"No back to you not being a virgin." Emmett said and we all sighed.

"She is Em! I know! She comes to be bitching about Edward not sleeping with her because he's scarred for her mental health after the bastard! She's trying to work up her nerve to seduce him!" Alice said and I gasped. I then glared at Alice and she faked innocence. "Was I not supposed to say that?"

"No as my best friend you weren't. Just like I wasn't supposed to tell Edward how you dressed up in costumes to seduce Jazz into sleeping with you! Oh and you finally succeeded a month ago and are not longer a virgin!" I said with a smirk and she gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" She scolded.

"Mary Alice Cullen!" I mocked.

"Girls stop! Your being idiots!" Rose told us and we looked at each other and smirked.

"Oh your really going to wish you didn't but in Rose." I warned her and she gasped.

"You wouldn't." Rose glared.

"We would!" Alice and I cheered at the same time. "Hey Jazz?"

"Yes?" He said nervously.

"Do you know…" I started.

"That three months ago…" Alice continued.

"NO!" Rose said desperately.

"Rose and Em were feeling adventurous…" I went on.

"And they were home alone…" Alice continued.

"Well Em was mad at you and so was Rose…" I shot a sly look at Emmett and he gulped.

"Not this. Please Bella. Show mercy." He pleased.

"Well they went to your room!" Alice laughed.

"No," Jasper breathed.

"And had sex on your bed!" I finished the story.

"And that's why I refused to sit on your bed for a while." Alice laughed. Jasper didn't know whether to glare at Rose or Emmett.

"I cannot believe you too!" Rose exclaimed and me and Alice laughed more.

"Neither can we!" We laughed.

"I'm sorry Rose!" Alice said sincerely at the same time I said "I'm so so so sorry Rosie!"

"It's ok guys I should of stayed out of your bitch fest." Rose sighed and we were fine with each other again. I finally looked over at Edward and he didn't know whether to glare at Jazz or to stare at me open mouthed. I blushed and he smiled softly at me. Jazz didn't know whether to glare at Emmett or stare at Alice in disbelief. Emmett was just staring at Rose, probably remembering that day.

"But Ali Cat! You let me sleep on that bed without washing my sheets!" That made us all laugh.

"Sorry Jazz." Em and Rose said.

"Sorry Rose and Em." Me and Alice said. Everyone looked at Jasper.

"I'm not going to apologize for having sex with my girl friend." Jasper said.

"I'm not going to apologize for seducing my boy friend." Alice said firmly.

"Hey I'm not going to apologize for wanting to. I mean can you _blame me?_" I asked and Edward, Alice, and Rose laughed.

"Yes we can." Emmett said.

"Dude, Ewe." Jasper said.

"Ok no can we drop the sex subject?" Edward asked and I smirk.

"You mean the 'sex subject' or the 'seducing Edward Masen' Subject?" Rose asked and I laughed.

"Both." Edward laughed while looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. I blushed and he laughed more. We joked around and talked until the waitress came back and sat down the food. She hovered though.

"Is there _anything else _I can do for you?" She asked to _all _they boys.

"Yeah." Rose said sharply. "A manager! There's a loogie in my food! Right there!" The waitresses face went pale.

"Are you sure it's not just part of your food?" She asked nervously.

"Your manager please." Emmett said while trying to calm Rose down. A manager arrived soon.

"LOOK AT THAT!" Rose demanded and the manager complied.

"That's definitely a 'loogie' as you put it." The manager said curtly. "I heard you were harassing the help though."

"From her?" Alice asked.

"Well yes."

"She tried to pick up my boyfriend and insulted me." I said.

"Well, um, I'm sure she didn't mean to." He said lamely.

"I'm sure she did. Now what are you going to do to make it up to us?" Rose asked. Thirty minutes later we were pulling out. We got a _new _free meal and three more. Rose can really bargain shop. An hour after we left the place, we were arriving at the prom, ten minutes late. I got out last, with Edwards help. We walked into the gym and got our pictures taken and then we were free to…dance.

"Edward I. Can't. Dance. How much clearer can I make that?! I'm also wearing a cast! Come on!" I argued ass he dragged me onto the dance floor.

"It's all in the leading." He said with that beautiful crooked smile of his and I couldn't even remember my name. I was fucked. Alice and Jazz were already dancing as were Rose and Em. Everyone else was envious. I mean, they were beautiful. How couldn't some one be jealous.

"Edward…no! You'll regret it." I said.

"I'll never regret anything when it comes to you." He said and we were finally on the dance floor.

"Well, damn. I can't really say no that that, can I?"

"No. That's why I said it!" He smiled. The song switched then and _Tiffany Blews _by _Fall out Boy_ came on and I scoffed.

"Were going to dance to a _Fall out Boy _song?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"_Why?_"

"Because it's the song on." We started dancing to the beat. We were just having an all together good time. We danced to many other songs, some we actually liked. He was twirling me around to the end of _Busy Being Fabulous _by the _Eagles_ when he got tapped on the shoulder by Jacob. He turned around and glared.

"For the next song can I cut in?" He asked Edward politely and Edward turned to look at me. He looked _pissed_.

"Do you think you can hold me up?" I asked with a laugh and he laughed too.

"But of course."

"Then get me when this song is over."

"Ok." He walked away and I went back into Edwards arms.

"I don't like how he looks at you." He growled into my ear.

"How is that?" I asked. He pulled me back and looked into my eyes.

"Like he's falling in love with you."

"That's crazy talk." I said honestly. Jacob couldn't be falling in love with me. Could he? No.

"It's not." He said as the song ended and Jacob started walking up. Edward pulled me into a hot kiss and I, of course, got wrapped up in it and didn't see Jacob scowl. Edward broke apart with a smirk.

"Cheater." I breathed, breathlessly.

"Any thing to keep my girl." Jacob was right behind him now and the DJ was announcing the next song after he said some dedication. I, obviously, wasn't paying any attention.

"You don't have to worry about that." I said and I made Jacobs grin disappear and then he put a fake one on.

"Bye Love." Edward said as he handed me off and started walking away. The freshmen in the pink dress that had been checking him out started moving in.

"Hey Edward?" I called and he came back.

"Yeah?"

"Watch out for the slut in the pink. If she lays one paw on you I. Will. Kill. Her." I warned and Edward chuckled. He walked up to the slut and asked her to dance. "Fucking Bastard," I breathed into Jacob's chest as I rested my head there. He laughed, hard.

"She has nothing on you."

"No not today. I look hot today." I joked with a smiled, pulling back to look in his eyes.

"Not today, not any day. You are breathtaking today. More than usual." He said and I blushed ad ducked my head.

"Aw Jake." I laughed and he did too. The current song ended and switched to _If Only You Knew _by _Shinedown. _"I love this song."

"It's a good song." He said with a nod of his head.

"So see any girls you like. The slutty freshmen _better _be free to dance right now. At least from Edward." He laughed and I looked and saw the freshmen pouting at Edward where he was talking to Jasper and Emmett. Rose and Ali were dancing together.

"Yeah I see one. But she's taken." We both sighed as he peered down at me. "Your too good for him."

"No, he's _way _too good for me. After everything that happened…"

"NOT YOUR FAULT!" He told me while shaking my shoulders a little and I laughed.

"Now are you going to tell me 'I got handed a hard lot in life and I need to overcome…'" He cut me off.

"I'm not a fortune cookie." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah yeah." The song ended and Rose came over to me.

"Dance with me beautiful?" She joked and I laughed.

"Yes! Bye Jake!"

"Bye Bella. And you really do look beautiful. Extremely." I blushed and looked down.

"He likes you. A lot." She stated while we danced to _California _by _Metrostation_. We were just being complete dorks but she looked as graceful as always and I looked more klutzy then normal. I couldn't wait till I got my cast off. I needed one because the bullet hit muscles and they needed to heal. By the end of the summer I should have it off but then we would have to see if I needed physical therapy, they didn't think I needed it. I danced with Rose, then Alice, then Emmett, then Jasper, and then Edward. I was dancing with Edward when I saw Ben on crutches. He just started his physical therapy but he couldn't move that leg.

"I'll be back." I told Edward before hobbling over to Ben. He looked at me and grinned and I had to bite back the tears. "I'm _so sorry_ I got you dragged into this mess Ben." I told him honestly. I mean he _must _blame me, Mike did. Not many people at school spoke to me anymore. But I didn't care.

"Listen to me Bella." I just _knew _he was going to get on my case. "I. Do. Not. Blame. You. And anyone who does is just a pussy. Got that teach?" He asked me fondly and I launched myself on him in a hug. "God frisky, are you? Edward must…" He got cut off.

"Edward must what, buddy?" Edward asked fake harshly. "Are you trying to steal my girl?"

"Us cripples must stick together." I said with a nod and had to bite back the laughter when Edward glared at Ben.

"Hey don't blame me I'm irresistible! Not my fault!" Ben said while throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

"Bella do you want a drink?" Edward asked me – changing the subject. I just laughed and nodded. Soon after that Rose and Alice stole me so we could dance together. We were having a great time together and then we heard and crash and whipped around in a panic. The school shooting left us _very _nervous and jumpy. When we turned around we saw Edward pinning Tyler Crowley to the wall and threatening him. I rushed over.

*****EPOV*****

I went to get Bella a drink. I was glad that Ben didn't blame Bella because, well, it wasn't her fault. How could some one blame my perfect Bella for something out of her control? I was standing in line behind Newton, Crowley, and all their 'Friends' when I heard something that seriously _pissed me off._

"Dude I thought you were going to prom with Swan?" Mike said to Tyler and I raised my eye brows. Bella go to _prom _with Tyler was just ridiculous! She would hardly go with _me _let alone someone like him.

"Masen has his claws in her." Tyler said with a sigh and I had to bite back my laughter. Boy did I ever have my 'claws in her'. I wouldn't want it any other way. "Plus she would probably cry wolf again." What?

"What?" Mike was just as confused as me.

"Dude you saw that guy! He was good looking, from a girl's point of view of course. He could get any girl he wanted why would he _rape _Bella? Makes no sense. Plus girls very rarely get raped they mostly just say they do because their ashamed of being the hoes they are." Tyler said calmly and I started contemplating ways to kill him.

"But why would he shoot up the school?" Mike asked, believing what Tyler was saying.

"He had a few screws loose and didn't like the rumors Swan was starting. She put him in jail for god's sake. He went crazy. I'm might stay away from her. I don't wanna go to jail and we all know I would give her something to cry wolf about. She would be begging to screw me. I just…" I couldn't stand it any more. I pushed Mike out of the way, knocking him into the punch table causing a crash to echo through the gym. I then grabbed Tyler by his tie and pushed him up against the wall, a few inches off the floor.

"Your right your going to stay away from her." I hissed. "You don't know _what _your talking about. Your just a pompous, ridiculous, idiotic boy. I don't want to hear you spreading those ridiculous lies again or you _will _regret it." I warned him. He would ridiculous.

"Your just mad because I'm right. Bella is a whore." He said and I heard a familiar gasp and voice cussing. Bella. She heard that. He called Bella a whore. My Bella. I brought my fist back and crashed it against his face. "Shit!" Tyler yelled as I dropped him to the ground. His nose was bleeding, probably broken, and he was cradling it.

"You will stay away from her. And you will watch your mouth." I hissed and he glared at me.

"Fuck you man!" He yelled and I smirked. _I was hoping he would say that. _I pulled him back up by his tie, choking him, and sucker punched him in his gut. "Fuck," he wheezed as his breath left him. I pulled my fist back again but a small, warm, perfect hand grabbed it.

"Edward he's not worth it." My love soothed me.

"You're right." I said as I dropped him and grabbed Bella's hand. We started walking away and a hand caught my shoulder.

"Good work man but he's not finished. Let me. I heard what he said and while Bella is avenged Rosie isn't. He insulted her with what he said about rape victims." Emmett chuckled darkly and I joined in. Emmett stalked away and I saw him lift up Tyler and carry him away.

"Poor Tyler." Bella breathed.

"At least he'll learn to not mess with you." She nodded. "You wanna get out of here?" I asked her and she nodded again. I picked her up bridle style.

"Hey!" She giggled in protest.

"Your too slow." I told her with a smirk and she hit my chest. I carried her out to the gazebo and sat her down on her feet. The two other couples in there left when they saw us. I lifted her up onto my feet and she smiled into my chest._ Never Gonna Be Alone _by _Nickelback _came on and we started dancing to the song.

"You know I love you right?" She asked up against my chest.

"I have an idea but I love you more." I told her.

"Liar!" She exclaimed.

"Your calling _me _a _liar_?"

"Uh, yeah?" It came out a question and I laughed.

"Meany." I pouted and she looked up at me. She laughed and brought her finger up to my stuck out bottom lip. She pushed against it and smiled.

"But a liar I love more than anything else." She breathed as she replaced her finger with her lips.

"And you're a Meany I love more than…well, everything." I breathed as I pulled away for breath. We leaned our foreheads up against each others as the song ended and just smiled. Completely blissful.

*****BPOV*****

I was still in need of a cast. Random? Yeah I just thought that I would state that. Because I _hated that_. I was such a cripple! It was the night of Emmett's, Rosalie's, and Jasper's graduation. We were all getting ready at the Cullen's since it was _huge_. Getting ready in that house was fastly becoming a tradition. I was aloud to get myself ready for once (YAY!) but that was only because we were running late. Rose's fault and don't _even _get me started on why. Rose's shoes weren't right. They weren't _perfect_ so she had to go buy new ones. Oh, and we weren't aloud to get ready without her so she dragged us along with her. We being Alice and I. The first shoes looked fine to me but what did I know? I looked over at Rose as I finished my hair.

"You look beautiful Rose. So perfect. The dress is _perfect_." I smirked. She was wearing a zebra print dress that was short but not too short. It surprisingly went very well with her yellow gown everyone who was graduating was forced to wear. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with a black bow in it. She had the _perfect_ black heels on and no purse to carry. **(A/N: Dresses on profile! YAY!)** I walked over to Rose and hugged her tightly. "My little girl is all grown up!" I joked and she laughed. We both pulled back and saw we both had tears in our eyes. She was graduating. Leaving. Going off to college in the fall. More tears escaped my eyes and she wiped them away with a small smile.

"Now no ruining your make up you too! And you do look beautiful Rose. And I agree about the shoes. Perfect now." Alice said brightly and I turned to look at her. She was also breath taking even though she wasn't graduating. She was wearing a short purple tie died dress that looked wonderful on her, with small white heels. Her hair back to it's spikiness but with a white ribbon tying it back.

"Ali. Wow." Rose said while smiling fondly at the girl in front of us.

"You do look amazing." I agreed and she grinned.

"Thanks you don't look to bad your self!"

"Yeah Bells who knew you could dress your self!" Rose joked and Alice and I laughed with her. "No seriously, your beautiful." I looked at myself on last time in the mirror and had to smile. I was wearing a long brown dress that touched the ground. It was a cute summer dress. Then I was wearing gold flip flops and my hair pulled to the sides in low pig tails tied with gold ribbon. I had my make up done very light and natural.

"I'll do." I said before we went down to watch Rose have her picture taken with her two favorite guys. Besides Edward.

"Jasper Hale! Jasper…" The principle started to go on with Jaspers goals in life but we drowned him out with our yelling, screaming, congratulating, clapping, and worst of all, cat calls. Jasper just smiled and kept his cool. When he got to the principle he got his diploma and gave our group a small wave. Alice and I put the back of our hands to our foreheads and pretended to faint up against each other. That caused him to laugh but he just walked back to his seat.

"Rosalie Hale! Rosalie…" We paid the same courtesy to Rosalie and she smirk. She, literally, strutted across the stage in typical Rosalie fashion and we laughed. When she got to the principle she got her diploma and blew our group a kiss. Alice and I pretended to ketch it and Rose just laughed and muttered something under her breath. Alice, Edward, and I talked through everyone else until they got to

"Emmett Swan. Emmett…" Again with the yells, screams, cat calls, and laughter. Oh and polite clapping. Emmett ran across the stage, and ripped his diploma out of the principles hand.

"Fuck yeah! I did it! And you guys never thought I would!" He exclaimed while pumping his fist in the air. I doubled over in laughter as the principle flushed red and ushered Emmett off the stage. The rest of the graduation went slow but when it was over we rushed over to our favorite graduates. We all did a mini celebration and walked out to the cars together.

"Emmett we'll celebrate later. Do what you want tonight. Be back home by 3 am or I'm going to search for you." Charlie said while hugging Emmett.

"Same with you too. Were so proud of you Jasper and Rosalie. Were proud of you too Emmett." Carlisle said with a laugh. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett looked at each other and then Alice, Edward, and me.

"We should do something guys. Together. I wouldn't want to celebrate this without the whole group!" Rosalie told us and I smiled.

"Um, how about…La Push beach!" Alice suggested and we all nodded our heads. So an hour later I found myself sitting on La Push beach with Edward. The other four were off doing their own thing. I was starring at Edward.

"Your so beautiful." He breathed as he leaned in for a kiss.

"You're not too bad your self." I said as I pulled him to me. We ended up falling backwards so I was laying on the ground with him over me. He pulled back and just looked at me.

"Bella?" He breathed.

"Yeah?" I chuckled as I closed my eyes.

"Have I ever told you that my life would _suck _without you." He told me and my eyes popped open.

"Isn't that the title of a song by Kelly Clarkson?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

"Well, yeah, but I thought it was appropriate." He said with a shrug of his shoulders and he rolled off of me. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him.

"Are you saying that because it states that they have problems. Is that some sort of a jibe. I mean I know I have issues but…" he silenced my ramblings with his lips.

"My reasoning is that we belong together and my life would truly, completely, suck without you. Get that through your thick skull you silly, silly girl." He said and I smiled. I then crawled on top of him and kissed the living daylights out of him.

"My life would also suck without you." I told him and then resumed kissing him. The start of a beautiful summer and life with Edward Masen. Yum.

**(I was proud of the ending! So how did you like badass Edward! We all love when he comes out to play! YUM! :D I'm actually very sad this is ending! But this is my first completed story! A mild stone! I have one one-shot but I don't count that! This is a completed STORY! I'll probably work on my abandoned stories now! Yeah that would be smart! Probably Nessie Cullen will be the one I start working on again. This story was addictive though! No shout outs because you all are amazing and I wanted to say thank you to anyone who ever had anything to do with this story! THANKS GUYS YOU ROCK MY WOLD! You really do! :D Reviews because reviews are better than kissing the daylights out of Edward Masen *Cough* Cullen *Cough*!!! LOVE YOU! Don't forget it! EVER!)**

**P.S. You're all amazing and if ANYONE ever tells you other wise just let me at them! ARG! I'm like a pit bull! :D Yeah you guessed right it's 2:00 am! :D Well when I'm writing this it is but I'll post it in the afternoon the next day! :D Oh yeah and HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY! July 23****rd**** she turned 43! YAY!**


	15. Far Away

**(Hey it's me! The sequel is up. It's called 'Far Away'! I hope you read it. Only chapter one is up right now. LOVE YOU!) **


End file.
